Cruel
by Miu Furinji
Summary: Winry estaba dispuesta a pactar con el mismo diablo para escapar de una vida de pobreza como hija de campesinos. Se convertiría en amante del conde de Greville a cambio de recibir la refinada educación de una dama. Lo que no podía prever era la inoportuna muerte del conde y la perturbadora atracción que sentiría hacia su hijo bastardo y heredero, Edward Elric.
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes no me pertenecen. Propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa_

_Adaptación de Novela romántica_

_Autora original: Kat Martin_

_Nombre original Heartless_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 1<strong>

Surrey, Inglaterra, 1800

«¡Oh!, si yo pudiera ser como vosotras...» Agachada tras los setos que flanqueaban la calle que conducía hasta la magnífica Greville Hall, Winry Rockbell observó cómo el carruaje negro, con el dorado y reluciente emblema del conde en la puerta, pasaba de largo. Sentada en el asiento de terciopelo rojo, la hija del conde, lady Barbara Elric, y sus acompañantes se reían como si no hubiera nada en el mundo que les preocupara.

Winry observó con nostalgia mientras intentaba imaginar la sensación que debía de producir ir vestida con prendas tan hermosas y vestidos de la seda más brillante en tonos rosados, lavanda o de un verde prácticamente irisado; todos con un parasol a juego.

«Algún día...», pensó con tristeza.

Al cerrar los ojos se imaginaba a sí misma con un vestido dorado muy brillante, su cabellera, de un rubio pálido, recogida formando bucles y sus delgados pies cubiertos por unos zapatos a juego. «Algún día tendré mi propio carruaje -pensó-. Y un vestido diferente para cada día de la semana.»

Pero ella sabía que aquello no iba a ocurrir pronto, ni siquiera en un futuro inmediato, de modo que lanzó un suspiro.

Al volverse, dándole la espalda al carruaje que se alejaba, Winry se levantó la falda por encima de los sucios zapatos y regresó a su casa a toda prisa. Hacía una hora que tenía que estar en casa. Si su padre descubría lo que había estado haciendo se pondría furioso. Rezó para que se hubiera marchado al campo.

Pero cuando Winry retiró la cortina de piel que hacían servir a modo de puerta de entrada, Josh Rockbell la estaba esperando. Winry miró a su padre mientras éste la agarraba por el brazo con fuerza y la empujaba contra la pared rugosa de adobe y caña. Winry se esforzó en mirarle al rostro, hinchado y rubicundo, pero se estremeció de dolor al notar la enorme mano de su padre golpeando contra su mejilla.

-Te dije que no te entretuvieras. Te dije que entregaras el encargo y que regresaras inmediatamente a casa. ¿Qué has estado haciendo? ¿Mirar a las chicas en sus preciosos carruajes? Andabas soñando como siempre, ¿no es cierto? Deseando algo que jamás tendrás. Es hora de que te enfrentes a la realidad. No eres más que la hija de un campesino y eso es lo que serás siempre. Y ahora vete a trabajar al campo.

Winry no discutió. Se limitó a alejarse de la furia que podía leer en el rostro encendido de su padre. Winry salió de casa arrastrando los pies y, entre jadeos, retiró de su hombro la trenza de cabello rubio. Todavía le ardía la mejilla a causa de la dolorosa bofetada que le había propinado su padre, pero se la había merecido.

Mientras Winry corría por el polvoriento camino hacia el huerto, con el delantal ondeando al viento, alzó la barbilla con orgullo. Dijera lo que dijese su padre, ella estaba convencida de que algún día sería una dama.

Josh Rockbell no era uno de esos adivinos que había visto Winry el año anterior en la feria. No podía saber lo que ocurriría en el futuro, y menos aún lo que le ocurriría a ella. Winry tendría una vida mejor y se alejaría para siempre de la deprimente existencia que ahora llevaba. Era dueña de su destino y en algún lugar, más allá de la pequeña parcela de tierra de su padre, se encontraba su felicidad.

Pero por el momento, con su madre muerta desde hacía mucho tiempo, Winry tenía que trabajar de sol a sol. Barría el suelo de las dos habitaciones que formaban la casa y cocinaba los precarios alimentos que obtenían de lila parcela de tierra que tenían arrendada. Winry recogía patatas, arrancaba nabos, pasaba la azada por el huerto y también ayudaba a su padre en los campos de trigo.

Se trataba de una existencia penosa, agotadora y repetitiva que Winry deseaba dejar atrás. Lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas y tenía un plan.

Una vez al mes, Edmund Elric, cuarto conde de Greville, pasaba el día examinando sus campos y vigilando a sus trabajadores. Aquel día era más caluroso de lo habitual, el sol era una abrasadora esfera blanca que iluminaba la tierra otorgándole a los caminos llenos de surcos la consistencia del granito. El conde acostumbraba montar uno de sus sementales, pero aquel día, con tanto calor, optó por un ligero carruaje con la esperanza de que el toldo le proporcionara algo de sombra.

Se reclinó en el asiento de piel agradecido por la suave brisa que soplaba del norte. A sus cuarenta y cinco años, de piel blanca y cabellera dorada, con alguna que otra cana, seguía siendo un hombre atractivo y muy popular entre las mujeres. De joven había dispuesto de las mejores opciones, pues en tanto que heredero de un condado habría podido escoger entre la flor y nata. Pero a medida que se había ido haciendo mayor, sus preferencias habían ido cambiando. Ahora, en lugar de las habilidades de una amante experimentada, prefería la ternura y la exuberancia de la juventud.

Edmund pensó en su actual amante, Delilah Cheek, una joven que residía en Londres. Delilah era la hija de una actriz a la que él había conocido, en el sentido bíblico de la palabra, en una ocasión. Mantenía relaciones con Delilah desde hacía un año, y su cuerpo joven y tierno seguía excitándole.

El mero hecho de pensar en sus pequeños pechos firmes y en su larga cabellera cobriza le excitaba. La primera vez que Edmund se acostó con ella, Delilah tenía tan sólo dieciséis años y era virgen. Desde entonces, él le había enseñado cómo complacerle.

Ahora Delilah estaba a punto de alcanzar la edad adulta y su cuerpo ya no evidenciaba las formas casi masculinas que tanto habían atraído a Edmund, por lo que éste pronto se cansaría de ella. No tardaría en buscar a otra inocente chica más joven y bella, como siempre.

Sin duda una problemática predilección.

Al recordar los días de su juventud, Edmund lanzaba alguna palabra malsonante. Se había casado con diecinueve años. Un matrimonio de conveniencia que únicamente había dejado amargos recuerdos de una esposa retraída y frígida, muerta hacía ya mucho tiempo, y una hermosa hija, en lugar del hijo y heredero que necesitaba, que no le servía de nada.

Estaba Edward, por supuesto, su hijo bastardo, fruto de su relación con Trisha Bedford, la hija de un caballero de la zona. Trisha había sido salvaje y hermosa, tan imprudente y hedonista como él. Edmund se resistía a aceptar que el chico fuera suyo, pero el parecido físico, así como la enemistad que surgió entre ellos fueron pruebas irrefutables.

Mientras el carruaje descendía por el pedregoso camino que conducía hasta la casa de su arrendatario, Josh Rockbell, Edmund pensó en Delilah y en cómo disfrutaría de su joven cuerpo cuando regresara a la ciudad. Pero al ver a la rubia hija de Josh, que acababa de cumplir catorce años, su centro de interés cambió. Winry era un poco baja para su edad y su cuerpo era muy esbelto, y si bien todavía no era realmente una mujer, pronto lo sería. Con sus largos y lizo cabellos rubios, unos grandes ojos azules, una boca suave y bien modelada y un rostro en forma de corazón, la chica iba camino de ser una auténtica preciosidad.

Cuando Edmund acudía de visita, siempre se mostraba muy amable con ella. Aún no tenía la edad suficiente para él, pero a Edmund le gustaba dejar una puerta abierta.

Winry observó el elegante carruaje negro que se aproximaba a su casa.

Sabía que iba a venir. El conde los visitaba siempre el mismo día del mes.

Consciente de que la observaban, Winry se alisó la falda azul y la limpia blusa blanca que había lavado la noche anterior especialmente para la ocasión. Sin darse cuenta, Winry pasó la mano por el ribete de su muslo mientras su padre la observaba. Estaba convencido de que Winry flirteaba con Jack Dobbs, el hijo menor del tonelero, pero no era cierto. Jack Dobbs estaba loco por Betsy Sills, la hija del carnicero, la mejor amiga de Winry, pero cuando Josh Rockwell bebía, como había ocurrido la noche anterior, la verdad no importaba.

Extrañamente, Winry se alegraba de que hubiera sido así. Era el empujón que necesitaba para poner en marcha su plan.

El carruaje avanzó entre una nube de polvo. El conde tiró del freno y descendió. A ojos de Winry, las canas y aquellos extraños ojos dorados le convertían en un hombre guapo. Teniendo en cuenta su edad, sin duda resultaba atractivo.

-Buenos días, señor -saludó Winry mientras le dedicaba una reverencia de cortesía. Había estado practicando durante días y se alegró al comprobar que, al realizar aquella difícil maniobra, no había perdido el equilibrio.

-Un día precioso, señorita Rockbell. -Edmund la examinó con su acostumbrada admiración. Aquella mirada provocó que Winry se sintiera una mujer y no una simple niña-. ¿Dónde está tu padre en un día tan bonito como éste?

-Tenía que hacer un recado en el pueblo. Debe de haber olvidado que usted iba a venir. -Winry no se había molestado en recordárselo. Había dejado que su padre se marchara para poder hablar a solas con el conde.

-Lamento no poder verle, pero supongo que no tiene importancia.

-Edmund echó un vistazo a los campos, su afable expresión mostraba su conformidad-. Veo que los cultivos van bien. Si el tiempo sigue así, este año tendréis una buena cosecha.

-Estoy segura de que así será. -El conde se alejó de Winry y observó su carruaje, pero Winry le agarró del brazo-. Perdóneme, señor, pero hay algo que quería hablar con usted.

Edmund se volvió y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto, querida, ¿de qué se trata?

-¿Me... me considera guapa? -Winry estaba segura de que así era, pues el conde siempre parecía mirarla de un modo especial. Si la respuesta era negativa su plan se vendría abajo.

Edmund esbozó una tímida sonrisa. Examinó la boca de Winry y la línea de su mandíbula y luego observó sus pechos. A Winry le habría gustado tenerlos tan redondos y grandes como Betsy.

-Eres muy guapa, Winry.

-¿Cree que... que un hombre, alguien como usted... cree que dentro de algunos años... me refiero a que si un hombre como usted podría interesarse por una chica como yo?

El señor Elric frunció el ceño.

-Hay muchos tipos de interés, Winry. Tú y yo no pertenecemos al mismo círculo social, pero esto no significa que no pueda considerarte atractiva. Creo que dentro de unos años serás una mujer preciosa.

A Winry le dio un vuelco el corazón.

-Entonces, me preguntaba... He oído historias acerca de... acerca de las mujeres que tiene en Londres.

El hombre volvió a fruncir el ceño y le dedicó una mirada que ella no supo interpretar.

-¿Qué historias has oído, querida?

-¡Oh! Nada malo, señor -se apresuró a contestar Winry-. Sólo acerca de las chicas... Que las trata muy bien y que les regala vestidos preciosos y cosas así.

Él no le preguntó dónde había oído aquellas historias. Todo el mundo en el pueblo sabía que, a lo largo de los años, el conde había tenido varias jovencitas por amantes.

-¿Qué me estás preguntando exactamente, Winry?

-Tenía la esperanza de que, tal vez, usted y yo podríamos hacer una especie de trato.

-¿Qué clase de trato?

Winry lo dijo todo de un tirón, como si de pronto se hubiera roto una presa.

-Quiero ser una dama, señor. Es lo que más deseo en este mundo.

Quiero aprender a leer y a escribir. Quiero aprender a hablar correctamente y quiero llevar prendas bonitas. Y arreglarme el cabello. -Winry alzó la larga melena para demostrarle de qué estaba hablando. Cuando Winry la soltó, ésta volvió a caer hasta la cintura-. Si usted pudiera enviarme al colegio para aprender todas estas cosas... Si yo pudiera acudir a una de esas escuelas donde le enseñan a una a ser una dama, yo accedería a ser una de sus chicas.

Winry observó cómo la mirada de sorpresa del conde se transformaba en una mirada especulativa, de un brillo pecaminoso, y sintió entonces los primeros indicios de temor.

-¿Quieres que pague tu educación? ¿Es eso lo que me estás pidiendo?

-Sí, señor.

-Y, a cambio, estarías dispuesta a convertirte en mi amante.

Winry tragó saliva con dificultad.

-Exacto.

-¿Sabes lo que significa esa palabra?

A Winry se le enrojecieron las mejillas pues sabía a la perfección que eso implicaría el compartir la cama con aquel hombre. Lo que no sabía es si supondría hacer algo más, pero no le importaba. Estaba dispuesta a pagar el precio que fuera necesario para abandonar a su padre y dejar atrás su penosa vida en la granja.

-Creo que sí, señor.

El hombre volvió a mirarla con detenimiento, examinándola de pies a cabeza con sus pálidos ojos. A Winry le dio la impresión de que el conde la estaba desnudando lentamente y sintió el ridículo impulso de cubrirse el cuerpo con los brazos. Pero en lugar de hacerla soportó el examen y alzó la barbilla estoicamente.

-Es una proposición muy interesante -dijo él-. Debemos tener en cuenta a tu padre, por supuesto, pero conociéndolo, tal vez deberíamos buscar la manera de convencerlo. -El conde se agachó y tomó la barbilla de Winry, giró su rostro a un lado y a otro mientras examinaba los hoyos que se le formaban bajo las mejillas y la barbilla. Pasó un dedo por encima de los labios de Winry y luego asintió.

-Sí, desde luego es una propuesta interesante. Pronto tendrás noticias mías, querida Winry. Hasta entonces, te aconsejo que no hables con nadie de este asunto.

-Muy bien, señor. Así lo haré. -Winry observó cómo el conde se subía a su carruaje y hacía chasquear las riendas sobre el lomo de sus negros caballos. El corazón de Winry latía muy deprisa y las palmas de sus manos estaban ligeramente húmedas.

Se puso nerviosa al pensar que su plan tal vez se convertiría en realidad. Acto seguido se sintió insegura. Winry no pudo evitar pensar con temor que, a cambio de la oportunidad de disfrutar de una vida mejor, tal vez había vendido su alma.

* * *

><p><strong>ACLARACIONES: Antes de que digan: "Maldito pederasta" en aquellos tiempo así era la cosa, niñas de 15 años casadas o relacionadas con viejos de 50 a 60 años pero billetudos, eran matrimonios por conveniencia y en caso de las hijas de actrices o personas pobre lo mucho que podían aspirar eran ser prostitutas o amantes exclusivas de algún aristócrata, también no piense que a Winry le gusta "la vida alegre" esperen unos capítulos más y ya verán lo que pasara. Respecto a la otra historia que publico si no tengo mas contratiempos esta semana la termino de subir solo son com capítulos más.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_Los personajes no me pertenecen. Propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa_

_Adaptación de Novela romántica_

_Autora original: Kat Martin_

_Nombre original Heartless_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 2<strong>

Londres, Inglaterra, 1802

-Acaba de llegar, señor. ¿Le dejo entrar? -Con la espalda encorvada y el cabello cano, el mayordomo, Harold Perkins, permanecía en el interior de la enorme habitación del conde de Greville en su casa de campo, en Greville Hall.

-Sí, inmediatamente, por favor.

Edmund se esforzó por sentarse un poco más erguido sobre la cama y extendió una mano temblorosa para agarrar el vaso de agua que había encima de la mesita de noche. Antes de que el vaso llegara a sus labios, derramó un poco de agua en el borde de la mesita y en la cama. Un sirviente que permanecía muy cerca de él se apresuró a ayudarle.

Bebió un sorbo y le indicó al hombre que se alejara con el vaso en el preciso instante en que se abrió la puerta y Edward Elric, su hijo recientemente adoptado y heredero, agachaba la cabeza para entrar en la habitación.

-¿Querías verme?

La voz profunda y penetrante le resultaba familiar. Edward no se acercó hasta el conde. Se quedó a los pies de la cama, con aire imponente. No cabía duda de que aquel hombre era su hijo. Tenía las mismas mejillas que Edmund, la misma complexión delgada y de hombros anchos, los mismos ojos dorados

-El papeleo está terminado -le dijo Edmund-. Ahora ya eres mi hijo y heredero legal. Dentro de muy poco tiempo..., cuando me lo indiquen los médicos..., te convertirás en el conde de Greville.

El amargo pensamiento hizo que un espasmo de dolor invadiera su cuerpo. Edmund se inclinó hacia delante mientras tosía con violencia en el pañuelo que se había colocado encima de sus labios temblorosos. Se limpió un resto de saliva mezclada con un poco de sangre rosada. Jamás había pensado que acabaría de aquel modo, que se vería obligado a dejar su fortuna, su herencia, al hombre que tanto le odiaba.

Además no pensaba morir hasta dentro de otros doce años.

Ed no dijo nada, se limitó a mirarle con rostro inexpresivo.

Edmund respiró con dificultad.

-Te he hecho venir porque hay algunas... cosas que me gustaría discutir contigo. Se trata de algo personal...

Alzó una ceja negra perfectamente arqueada.

-¿Personal? Qué interesante... Supongo, puesto que los dos conocemos su afición por el sexo débil, que se refiere a una mujer...

Edmund no quiso mirar hacia otro lado para evitar la penetrante mirada del muchacho.

-No exactamente, aunque de eso hablaremos enseguida. -Volvió a toser, con tanta fuerza que las venas de la frente se le hincharon. El conde maldijo en silencio la enfermedad pulmonar que lentamente le estaba matando. En cuanto se recuperó, volvió a apoyarse en las almohadas y mostró toda la palidez de su rostro-. Se trata de mi pupila.

Edmund le hizo una indicación al sirviente, quien se le acercó para colocar un montón de cartas a su alcance. Edmund depositó el fardo sobre su propio pecho, cogió la primera con mano temblorosa y se la entregó a Ed.

Unos largos y oscuros dedos abrieron el sobre y Ed le echó un vistazo a la carta haciendo gala de la carísima educación de Oxford que había recibido y que Edmund había pagado. Edmund no había reclamado al chico hasta que se había visto obligado a hacerlo. En todos aquellos años, no había pensado jamás en el chico a pesar de que en ningún momento había abandonado sus obligaciones económicas para con él y su madre.

Ed alzó la vista.

-¿Está costeando la educación de esta chica?

Edmund asintió.

-Y todas sus necesidades.

Ed esbozó una sonrisa dura y frívola.

-No me había percatado de que tenía un alma tan benevolente.

Edmund no hizo caso del sarcasmo.

-Tenemos un trato. -Edmund le explicó el pacto que los dos habían acordado, sin obviar detalle alguno y esforzándose por no evitar la mirada desdeñosa en los ojos dorados de su hijo-. Winry tenía catorce años cuando empezó a acudir a la escuela. Ahora tiene dieciséis. Su padre era uno de mis arrendatarios. Murió el año pasado totalmente alcoholizado. -Edmund inspiró con dificultad y luego lentamente dejó escapar el aire-. Decide tú qué es lo que debes hacer con ella...

Edward examinó la carta, al parecer la primera de una serie que la chica le había escrito. El encabezado decía sencillamente:

_Escuela para chicas Thornton._

_Lord Edmund Elric, conde de Greville_

_Querido lord Greville:_

_Le envío un gran saludo. Puesto que éste es mi primer intento de escribir una carta, espero que no se fije en los errores que puedo haber cometido. Me hubiera gustado escribir antes, pero todavía no he aprendido lo suficiente para hacerla. No obstante, de ahora en adelante, al menos una vez por semana, cogeré una pluma y haré todo lo posible para mostrarle mis avances._

Ed leyó el final de la carta y se la devolvió a Edmund. Éste examinó su rostro pero no fue capaz de adivinar en qué estaba pensando su hijo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? -le preguntó.

Ed se limitó a encoger de forma evasiva aquellos anchos hombros que tanto se parecían a los de Edmund. Vestía un abrigo negro, camisa blanca y unos pantalones de montar también negros.

-Usted le dio su palabra. Si tengo que ser conde, respetaré sus deseos.

Edmund asintió. Por algún extraño motivo se vio invadido por una sensación de paz y se acomodó de nuevo sobre las almohadas. Sin ser consciente, reposó la mano encima de las cartas. Las había leído todas una media docena de veces.

Hacía más de dos años que no veía a la chica y jamás había llegado a conocerla realmente. Pero, no obstante, se sentía cerca de ella, de un modo que no era capaz de explicar. ¿En qué momento se había convertido Winry Rockbell en alguien tan importante para él? ¿Cómo había podido suceder algo semejante? Edmund sabía que era debido a las cartas. Edmund se descubría todas las semanas releyéndolas una y otra vez. Jamás había contestado ni una sola ya que no habría sabido qué contarle. A medida que su enfermedad avanzaba, Edmund había ido encontrando en ellas un rayo de luz para su mórbida existencia.

Tal vez convertir a Ed en su heredero era un deber. Al menos, de ese modo, Winry estaría protegida. Su hijo podía despreciar a un padre que jamás había conocido, pero Ed era un hombre de palabra. El chico se había graduado en Oxford con las mejores calificaciones. Desde que había alcanzado la mayoría de edad había prosperado en el mundo de los negocios y, a pesar de que tenía fama de ser muy despiadado en sus tratos, jamás había dejado de cumplir una promesa.

-¿Es todo? -Aquellos ojos dorados y fríos se encontraron con los de Edmund.

A pesar de que Edmund estaba a punto de morir, no se mostraba triste.

-Sí... Gracias por haber venido.

Edward hizo una breve reverencia a modo de saludo, se volvió y se dirigió hacia la puerta con largas y elegantes zancadas sin mostrar signo de duda alguno.

El cuerpo dolorido del conde se estremeció. Tal vez podría haber convertido a aquella chica en su amante, pero jamás la habría tratado mal. Edmund escuchó el eco de los pasos que resonaban pasillo abajo.

Por primera vez, Edmund pensó que tal vez su insensible hijo mantendría el trato que había hecho con Winry Rockbell.


	3. Chapter 3

_Los personajes no me pertenecen. Propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa_

_Adaptación de Novela romántica_

_Autora original: Kat Martin_

_Nombre original Heartless_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 3<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Londres, Inglaterra, 1804<em>

_Lord Edmund Elric, conde de Greville_

_Querido lord Greville:_

_Hace un día precioso en la campiña de Sussex. Los árboles están cargados de hojas y el cielo es de un azul muy intenso. Desgraciadamente, por necesidad, paso gran parte del día en el interior. Los tutores que ha contratado son muy agradables, aunque también muy estrictos y exigentes. De todas formas estoy muy contenta. Suelo estudiar a última hora de la tarde y levantarme muy temprano para empezar de nuevo el día._

_La lectura se ha convertido en mi pasatiempo preferido. Al principio me costaba mucho, pero ahora me doy cuenta de las preciosas puertas que la lectura me ha abierto. Hay novelas y obras de teatro e increíbles poemas y sonetos. Este regalo bien vale el precio de nuestro trato._

Edward Elric, quinto conde de Greville, leyó la carta que había cogido del montón que mantenía encerrado en el último cajón del escritorio de su estudio. Las había leído todas más de una vez. Con algunas se había divertido y con otras había llegado a sentir lástima, algo extraño en él.

Después de la muerte de su padre, desde el día en que Edward se había trasladado a vivir a la vieja mansión de piedra de la calle Brook, se había sentido inexplicablemente arrastrado por las inocentes divagaciones de la joven cuyo lascivo padre había pretendido convertir en prostituta.

Al rememorar la imagen del conde, Edward apretó la mandíbula. Su padre había sido un hombre licencioso y arrogante que únicamente pensaba en sus propias necesidades egoístas. No pudo evitar sentirse satisfecho ante el extraño giro del destino que le había convertido en el heredero de su padre.

Durante gran parte de sus veintiocho años su padre le había ignorado. Para Edmund Elric, Edward Elric no había sido más que un costoso error, el fruto bastardo de una de sus numerosas relaciones con prostitutas.

Dos años atrás, estando ya muy enfermo, Edmund había ordenado que buscaran a Edward para ofrecerle la única cosa no podría rechazar.

La legitimidad de su nombre.

Incluso el atractivo de la fortuna de Greville y el poder y el prestigio de un condado no habrían resultado suficiente tentación. Era el nombre que siempre había querido, el nombre por el que había suspirado desde niño. Ed había aceptado la oferta de adopción de su padre y se había convertido sencillamente en Edward Elric dejando de ser el hijo bastardo del que tanto se habían burlado.

Edward hojeó las cartas, extrajo una y le echó un vistazo:

_Mis estudios prosiguen. Por necesidad, antes de dejar mi hogar en Ewhurst, aprendí algo de matemáticas. Lo suficiente para ayudar a mi padre a vender el ganado en el mercado. Aquí he estudiado El nuevo libro de aritmética para jovencitas y resulta que se me dan bastante bien._

_La historia también me gusta, sobre todo aprender cosas acerca de los antiguos egipcios, los romanos y los griegos. ¡No puedo creer que las mujeres fueran realmente medio desnudas!_

Edward esbozó una tímida sonrisa. Dobló la hoja y colocó la carta en el lugar que le correspondía en el montón. Ed había cumplido la promesa que le hizo a su padre y también había quedado prendado de Winry Rockbell. Ahora la chica tenía más de dieciocho años y estaba a punto de abandonar la escuela femenina, una escuela muy cara a la que había acudido aconsejada por Edward.

Desde que era conde, había intentado imaginar miles de veces cuál sería el aspecto de Winry. Estaba seguro de que era guapa. Su padre siempre había tenido un gusto exquisito con las mujeres. Se preguntaba si era morena o rubia, alta o baja. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de cuál era su aspecto pero, a través de sus cartas, tenía la sensación de conocerla mejor de lo que jamás había conocido a nadie.

No estaba seguro de lo que haría con ella ahora que su educación había terminado. La chica era muy inocente, su padre se había aprovechado de ella y, de algún modo, se sentía responsable. Winry no tenía familia, nadie que velara por sus necesidades. Decidiera lo que decidiese, Ed no se comportaría como su padre y no la abandonaría.

Ed extendió la mano y tomó la pluma blanca de su escritorio, la mojó en el tintero y garabateó unas palabras. Era la primera vez que le escribía. Eran instrucciones que Winry debía seguir al pie de la letra cuando abandonara la escuela.

Edward enviaría un carruaje de Greville para que la llevaran hasta la casa que tenía en Londres. Tenía trabajo en Liverpool y permanecería allí varias semanas, pero en cuanto regresara hablarían del futuro. Ed firmó simplemente: «Saludos. El conde de Greville.»

Ed pensaba que no era adecuado que una jovencita viviera en la residencia de un hombre soltero, pero finalmente decidió que no le importaban las normas. Le pondría un ama de llaves, además de sus propios miembros del servicio, a los que pediría la máxima discreción.

Ed releyó la carta que había escrito, utilizó una gota de lacre para cerrar el sobre y colocó el sello de Greville en el que aparecía la imagen de una serpiente en una cruz con corona y pequeñas alas. Ed llamó a un sirviente. Éste apareció de inmediato, Ed le dio dos peniques y le ordenó que enviara la carta.

Winry abandonó el dormitorio que le habían concedido en la mansión del conde de Greville y descendió a toda prisa las escaleras de piedra. Llevaba casi dos semanas viviendo en la ciudad y cada día que pasaba era más emocionante que el anterior. ¡Estaba en Londres! ¡Londres! Hubo una época en la que si se lo hubieran dicho no se lo habría creído.

Todavía le costaba aceptar los cambios que habían tenido lugar en su vida a lo largo de aquellos cuatro añios. Había recibido una buena educación, era capaz de leer tanto en latín como en francés y hablaba con tanta corrección como cualquier miembro de la nobleza. Vestía ropas elegantes y viajaba en el caro carruaje negro de lord Greville; aunque en realidad todavía no lo había utilizado demasiado. De todos modos, la casa no era como ella la había imaginado y, por descontado, no tenía nada que ver con la preciosa casa de campo del conde, Greville Hall.

Se trataba de una casa fría y lóbrega, construida con piedra gruesa gris y madera resistente, una estructura muy fuerte, de unos doscientos años de antigüedad, con vigas ennegrecidas y pocas ventanas. ¡No era de extrañar que el conde hubiera pasado tanto tiempo en el campo!

En cualquier caso, Winry se encontraba en Londres, camino de cumplir su sueño. Y a pesar de que había ocasiones en las que Winry todavía se sentía como la harapienta hija del campesino que era en realidad, no había otro lugar en el mundo donde pudiera haberse sentido mejor.

Luciendo un vestido de muselina color albaricoque, salpicado de rosas blancas, y unas estrechas enaguas de volantes que sobresalían por debajo del dobladillo, se recogió un mechón de cabello rubio en lo alto de la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la puerta del salón rojo.

Winry sonrió al ver a su mejor amiga, Riza Hawkeye, sentada en un sofá de terciopelo color burdeos.

-¡Has venido! ¡Oh, Riza, no estaba segura de que lo hicieras!

Su amiga se levantó y las dos chicas se abrazaron.

-¿En serio creíste que no vendría? No seas tonta... Con las ganas que tenía de verte... Debo admitir que ha sido un poco complicado. Mi madrastra no quería que viniera a visitarte a casa de un hombre soltero.

-Ya lo imagino.

-En la nota decías que el conde todavía no había regresado de su viaje de negocios.

-Todavía no.

-¿Qué harás cuando llegue?

Winry se mordió el labio inferior y se hundió en la esquina del sofá.

-Hablar con él. Intentar que me entienda. Comprendo que se ha gastado mucho dinero en los últimos cuatro años, pero estoy segura de que encontraré la forma de devolverle el dinero.

-Podrás devolvérselo, de acuerdo, pero tardarás cien años.

Riza era la hija menor del vizconde Stockton, un viudo de cincuenta y tantos años que había vuelto a casarse con una mujer pocos años mayor que su hija.

Wirny jugueteaba con el dobladillo de su vestido.

-Tal vez el dinero no le importe. En cuanto le explique que cuando hice el trato en realidad no sabía lo que implicaba, no creo que no se avenga a razones. Después de todo es un conde, y es inmensamente rico. Si quiere una amante puede tener a cualquier mujer que desee.

-Te quiere a ti, Winry. Por ese motivo aceptó tu proposición sin discutir.

Winry dedicó una dura mirada a Riza.

-Pero no me ha visto desde que era una niña. Ni siquiera sabe qué aspecto tengo.

Riza examinó cuidadosamente la espléndida figura de Winry, sus perfectos rasgos y su cabellera dorada.

-Bueno, no se sentirá decepcionado, te lo aseguro.

Winry bajó los ojos y, de pronto, sintió que se le hinchaba el pecho.

-Le di mi palabra. Ocurra lo que ocurra, estoy obligada. No puedo incumplir mi promesa a menos que él me libere de ella.

Riza suspiró sabiendo que cuando Winry tomaba una decisión resultaba muy difícil conseguir que cambiara de opinión.

-Le dijiste en la carta que habías conocido a alguien. Tal vez eso ayude.

Winry sonrió abiertamente y sus tristes pensamientos se desvanecieron de inmediato.

-¡Oh, Riza! No puedo creerlo. Fue un accidente, pura y simplemente. Fue un milagro, o tal vez cosa del destino, que nos encontráramos como lo hicimos. Hacía un día precioso y la casa no está lejos del parque. Decidí dar un paseo y allí lo conocí.

-¿A quién?

Winry sonrió con malicia.

-A mi príncipe azul, por supuesto. Es rubio, muy probablemente el hombre más guapo que he visto jamás. Se llama Phillip Marlin. Es el segundo hijo del conde de Wilton.

Riza intentó recordar el rostro de Marlin, recordar si había llegado a conocerlo, pero finalmente desistió y negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

-El nombre me suena, pero creo que no lo conozco. Tal vez mi padre sí lo conozca.

-Por el amor de Dios, no debes hablar de esto con tu padre, al menos hasta que todo esté solucionado. Phillip no sabe nada de mi pasado ni por qué razón me encuentro aquí. Cree que el conde es mi primo lejano.

Riza se burló.

-Por lo que me has dicho, Greville pretende conocerte de un modo bastante más íntimo.

Winry no le hizo caso.

-Phillip y yo nos hemos encontrado en el parque todas las mañanas.

Ayer me llevó a dar un paseo en su carruaje.

Riza frunció el ceño.

¿Crees que es buena idea? Apenas sabes nada de él...

-Sé lo que hay que saber. ¡Oh, Riza! Creo que me estoy enamorando de él.

-¿En poco más de una semana?

-Ya has oído hablar del amor a primera vista, ¿no?

-Sí, y estoy convencida de que no existe.,:

-Pues yo creo que sí y estoy segura de que Phillip también lo cree.

Riza se acercó a Winry y le cogió la mano.

-Tal vez hayas aprendido muchas cosas en la escuela de la señorita Penworthy, querida, pero de hombres no tienes ni idea. Son capaces de decir cualquier cosa, de hacer cualquier cosa, para llevarte a la cama.

Winry sintió que se ruborizaba lentamente.

-Phillip es diferente.

-Ten cuidado -la previno Riza-. Tengo mucha más experiencia que tú. Sé lo falso que puede ser un hombre.

El tono de voz de su amiga resultaba incluso más elocuente que sus palabras. Winry no sabía qué era exactamente lo que le había ocurrido a Riza, pero era evidente que no había logrado superarlo por completo. Wirny quiso preguntarle de qué se trataba, pero no estaba segura de que su amiga, quisiera contárselo.

-¿Cuándo te vas al continente? -le preguntó Winry cambiando de tema.

-A finales de la semana que viene. Primero me enviarán a un internado a muchos kilómetros de casa. Ahora me envían con un primo mío que vive en Italia. -Suspiró y negó con la cabeza-. Mi padre sólo lo hace para complacer a su esposa. Él sabe cómo es Judith y yo no me llevo bien con ella.

-Ojalá no tuvieras que irte. -Winry sabía que la iba a echar de menos. Era la única amiga que conocía su pasado y jamás la había hecho sentirse acomplejada por ello.

-No me apetece irme. -Riza apretó la mano de Winry-. Recuerda lo que te he dicho sobre los hombres. Y me refiero tanto al conde como a Phillip Marlin.

Edward Elric, conde de Greville, se reclinó en el asiento de piel de su carruaje y abrió el ejemplar atrasado del London Chronicle que había conseguido aquella mañana en el hostal. Había terminado su trabajo en Liverpool hacía algunos días, trabajo que había incluido la construcción y financiación de una nueva flota de barcos y, por supuesto, el asuntillo de la bancarrota de la fábrica textil que había comprado por una pequeña fracción de lo que realmente valía. Había solucionado el negocio exactamente del modo que deseaba hacerlo y ahora se encontraba de camino a Londres. Mientras pensaba en la invitada que le estaría esperando, se sorprendió al descubrir el ansia con que aguardaba aquel encuentro.

Durante los últimos años, aparte del reto que suponía aumentar la fortuna de Greville, cosa que había logrado hacer de forma sustancial en los dos años que llevaba siendo conde, en su vida ocurrían pocas cosas que se salieran de lo establecido. Tal vez era ésa la razón por la que las cartas de Winry le habían intrigado tanto. Todas las semanas, cuando llegaba una carta a la casa, durante un breve instante, un débil rayo de luz iluminaba su mundo oscuro y cínico.

Edward había leído todas las cartas de Winry y todas las semanas aguardaba ansioso a que llegara la siguiente. Ahora, antes de que terminara el día, llegaría a su casa de la calle Brook y el esperado encuentro por fin tendría lugar.

Intentó imaginar el rostro de Winry, pero no le venía a la mente imagen alguna. La vibrante joven de las cartas no parecía asemejarse a las demás mujeres que había conocido: criaturas hedonistas y egocéntricas como su madre o vulgares mujeres con cabeza de chorlito a las que sólo les interesaba el dinero que un hombre podía llevar en el monedero así como la importancia de su nombre.

Winry era diferente. Era la honestidad, la pureza y la inocencia personificadas. Era...

Edward frunció el ceño mientras se preguntaba de dónde había sacado aquella ridícula idea acerca de la chica. Había dejado de ser el niño perdido que lloraba por las noches preguntándose por esa madre que lo había abandonado, o el ingenuo muchacho que se sintió abatido cuando otro hombre lo traicionó. Esa persona ya no existía y habían pasado muchos años desde aquellos tiempos.

El hombre que aquel día regresaba a Londres sabía por experiencia que la honestidad, la pureza y la inocencia eran cualidades que, simplemente, no existían.


	4. Chapter 4

_Los personajes no me pertenecen. Propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa_

_Adaptación de Novela romántica_

_Autora original: Kat Martin_

_Nombre original Heartless_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 4<strong>

Se oían risas procedentes del carruaje negro abierto que cruzaba Hyde Park. Era la voz profunda de un hombre unida a la voz más aguda y cristalina de una mujer. La tierra todavía brillaba a causa del rocío de la mañana y, a pesar de que la brisa soplaba suave, los rayos de sol ya asomaban entre las nubes e iluminaban el parasol color albaricoque de Winry y el sombrero alto de piel de castor que lucía Alex Marlin.

-Querida Winry. -Cogió la mano enfundada en un guante blanco de Winry y se la llevó a los labios-. Con tu melena al viento y las mejillas sonrosadas, pareces una princesa.

Winry se ruborizó y bajó los párpados con la esperanza de ocultar el efecto que habían provocado aquellas palabras. Como todas las mañanas, Winry se había encontrado con Alex en el parque. Alex era alto y lucía una cabellera dorada. Tenía el aspecto de un aristócrata londinense. Aunque Alex vestía con cierto aire informal, sus prendas de ropa tenían un corte perfecto y estaban confeccionadas con tejidos muy buenos, de modo que le sentaban a la perfección.

-Me halaga, señor. -Winry jugueteó con un largo cabello rubio que sobresalía por debajo de su sombrero-. Hace viento. Debo de tener un aspecto horrible. Es muy galante por su parte.

-«El viento del sur toca la trompeta y con su hueco sonido sobre las hojas predice tormenta y un día revuelto.»

Winry se rió al reconocer la cita de Enrique IV de Shakespeare.

-«Seremos azotados por un viento tan fuerte que incluso nuestro grano parecerá tan ligero como la paja, y el bien y el mal no podrán discernirse.»

Alex sonrió complacido ante aquel detalle de ingenio.

-Eres encantadora, querida Winry. Me siento un hombre muy afortunado por haberte conocido.

Winry no dijo nada y se limitó a disfrutar escuchando los halagos de Alex y el sonido de los pasos de los caballos que cabalgaban por el camino.

Pero las nubes empezaron a espesarse y el cielo oscureció. La brisa se convirtió en un fuerte viento. Cuando se oyeron los primeros truenos a lo lejos, Alex hizo que los caballos giraran para regresar a casa.

-Será mejor que nos demos prisa -dijo-. Va a empezar a llover en cualquier momento.

El viento alzó las hojas alrededor de sus pies mientras Winry cogía la mano de Alex y ambos subían a toda prisa las escaleras de la gran mansión de piedra de la calle Brook. Winry no estaba segura de cómo había ocurrido, de si había sido idea suya o de él, pero al cabo de unos segundos Alex se encontraba a su lado junto a la entrada y finalmente se quedó a tomar el té con ella. Winry recordaba que Alex le había preguntado si su primo ya había regresado y ella le había contestado que no regresaría hasta dentro de dos días.

Winry le dedicó una breve sonrisa al mayordomo, un hombre llamado Knowles cuyo rostro permaneció tan inexpresivo como una blanca hoja de papel.

-El señor Marlin tomará el té conmigo en el salón rojo –informó Winry sin darle más importancia tras haber descubierto que todo lo que debía hacer para conseguir la obediencia de un miembro del servicio era evidenciar que deseaba algo-. ¿Te ocuparás de ello, Knowles?

Delgado como un espantapájaros y medio calvo, el hombre apartó la vista de Winry para mirar a Alex y luego volvió a mirarla a ella. Entonces ya no hubo duda de la expresión desaprobatoria de su rostro. El hombre se limitó a enarcar sus espesas cejas y dijo:

-Como desee.

Winry, que se esforzó por evitar una sonrisa, cogió a Alex de la mano y le acompañó pasillo abajo hasta llegar al salón rojo. Le indicó que se acomodara en un sofá frente a la chimenea.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegó el té y Winry lo sirvió mientras pronunciaba en silencio unas palabras de agradecimiento por haber aprendido las normas sociales necesarias para moverse con soltura en el mundo de Alex.

Alex tomó un sorbo de la tacita con el borde dorado que ella le había dado mientras sus ojos, del color azul de la porcelana, se desviaban para mirarla.

-No sé cómo decirte lo mucho que me he divertido todos estos días que hemos pasado juntos.

Winry dejó su taza y la tetera encima de la mesa.

-Yo también lo he pasado muy bien.

Había resultado divertido que un hombre guapo la hubiera cortejado.

El hijo de un conde, nada menos, había puesto a prueba sus artimañas femeninas por primera vez. Al principio Winry se había mostrado cohibida; después de todo Alex era un miembro de la aristocracia que se encontraba muchos kilómetros por encima de ella. Pero su sonrisa y su encanto enseguida habían logrado que Winry se sintiera cómoda a su lado.

-Ha sido maravilloso, Alex. Si no hubiera sido por ti, mis días en esta casa hubieran sido muy tristes.

Alex sonrió.

-El placer ha sido mío. Te lo aseguro. «Tus palabras han sido balsámicas y han convertido esta dura temporada en algo dulce y encantador.»

Winry notó cómo se ruborizaba. Alex siempre parecía recitar poesía.

Era tan romántico, tan cortés...

-¿Shakespeare? -Winry sabía lo mucho que le gustaba Shakespeare, pero en aquella ocasión dudó por un segundo.

Alex asintió.

-Ricardo II.

Winry bebió un sorbo de su té y luego depositó con cuidado la taza encima de la bandeja.

-Me encantaría verla representada algún día.

-Entonces te llevaré. -Alex se levantó y le cogió las dos manos a Winry-. Querida Winry. Tienes que saber cómo me siento.

Winry miró las manos de Alex, entre las que reposaban las suyas. Eran unas manos suaves, pálidas; las manos de un caballero. A Winry le latía el corazón muy deprisa. Seguramente era demasiado pronto para que Alex hablara de matrimonio.

-No sé... No sé qué decir.

Alex echó un vistazo a la puerta, Winry no se había dado cuenta de que permanecía cerrada, se aproximó a ella y luego la abrazó.

-Sé que no nos conocemos demasiado pero, en ocasiones, cuando dos personas comparten una atracción tan fuerte, el tiempo es lo de menos. Tengo que besarte, querida Winry. No he pensado en otra cosa desde el momento en que te vi por primera vez. Me he vuelto medio loco pensando en ello.

De pronto Winry se sintió algo incómoda. Como bien había dicho Alex, sólo hacía una semana que se conocían.

-Alex, no creo que...

Los labios de Alex impidieron que Winry pudiera terminar la frase.

Era la primera vez que alguien besaba a Winry, aunque ella había soñado muchas veces con ello. La sensación fue agradable, pero no despertó el fuego que había imaginado, no hubo pasión. Cuando Winry notó la mano de Alex bajo su pecho, se quedó boquiabierta y Alex aprovechó para deslizar la lengua en el interior de su boca.

Winry se sorprendió. ¿Cómo podía tomarse semejante licencia? ¿Acaso Alex creía que se trataba de la típica mujer que dejaba que un hombre al que apenas conocía la tocara con aquella libertad? Decidida a finalizar aquel beso, Winry intentó alejarse de él golpeándole el pecho con las manos mientras Alex se apartaba bruscamente y se arrodillaba con tanta rapidez que estuvo a punto de golpearse con el sofá.

Alex respiraba con dificultad y se cogía las manos con fuerza.

-Elric... -fue todo lo que dijo.

Winry no había oído la puerta. Ahora, mientras se esforzaba por comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo, vio que había un hombre de pie en el interior de la habitación. Era unos centímetros más alto que Alex, de piel clara y cabello dorado. Estaba serio y apretaba la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que parecía un busto de mármol. Sus ojos del color del oro la miraron con dureza.

-¿Quién... quién es? -preguntó Winry con dificultad.

-Creo que... su compañero... me conoce perfectamente.

Alex miró a Winry con sus ojos azules, confundido.

-Creí que me habías dicho que Elric era tu primo.

-Lo dije, pero esto no es...

El hombre alto hizo una reverencia con la cabeza.

-Edward Elric, quinto conde de Greville, para servirla, señora. - Todas y cada una de aquellas palabras estaban llenas de rabia mal disimulada.

Cuando miró a Alex con sus ojos grises, a Winry le dio la impresión de que éste se estremecía-. La señorita Rockbell y yo debemos hablar -dijo el conde con educación-. Creo, señor Marlin, que será mejor que se marche.

Winry se levantó sin decir nada, con las manos pálidas y los puños todavía cerrados. Una ráfaga de aire frío pareció invadir la habitación mientras los dos hombres se miraban fijamente. Alex cerró con fuerza la mandíbula, se volvió y caminó hacia la puerta.

-¡Alex... espera!

Pero Alex siguió caminando y salió de la habitación. Sus pasos resonaron en el pasillo.

Winry fijó su atención en el hombre que había junto a la puerta.

-No... No comprendo lo que está sucediendo.

Edward esbozó una sonrisa de hielo.

-Lo que ocurre, querida, es que mi padre, el cuarto conde de Greville, fue lo suficientemente bueno como para morirse hace dos años y dejarme su título.

Winry, nerviosa, se humedeció los labios.

-El conde... ¿está muerto? -Le costó pronunciar aquellas palabras.

Todo parecía dar vueltas a su alrededor.

-El anterior conde está muerto. Yo soy Edward Elric, el quinto y actual lord Greville, el hombre que ha estado pagando tus mejores vestidos, tu alojamiento, tu comida y tu educación. Como puedes imaginar, todo esto supone mucho dinero.

-Sí, estoy segura de ello. Ésa es una de las cosas sobre las que quería hablar con el conde, es decir, con usted. -Dios mío, el conde estaba muerto.

No había llegado a conocerlo realmente, además hacía cuatro años que lo vio por última vez, pero estaba segura de que era él quien la había ayudado.

-Creo que hablaste con el conde acerca de todo esto hace algún tiempo. Tengo entendido que los dos llegasteis a un acuerdo hace algo más de cuatro años.

Winry tragó saliva con dificultad e intentó mostrarse valiente.

-Supongo que así fue.

-Por lo que tengo entendido, a cambio de los gastos y tu educación, acordaste que al alcanzar la madurez te convertirías en la amante del conde.

Lo que había dicho, sin rodeo alguno, era cierto.

-Sí, pero entonces yo... yo era muy joven. No me daba cuenta de...

-Ahora eres mayor, tienes casi diecinueve años, si no recuerdo mal, y ya no eres aquella chiquilla inocente, al menos eso parece por lo que he podido ver de tu conducta con el señor Marlin -Winry palideció-. Has recibido una amplia y muy costosa educación. Quiero pensar que durante todo este tiempo has llegado a comprender exactamente qué clase de trato hiciste, ¿no es así?

Winry empezó a sentir náuseas.

-Sí.

-Además, has aceptado todo el dinero que te he enviado y has permitido que pagara tus clases.

-Sí.

-Has permitido que te comprara la ropa que vistes. El vestido que llevas ahora, por ejemplo.

De forma inconsciente, Winry se alisó el precioso vestido de seda color albaricoque y rozó con los dedos una hilera de rosas bordadas. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta.

-Sí.

-Puesto que tengo razón, el acuerdo sigue en pie.

A Winry se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y parpadeó varias veces para evitar que rodaran por sus mejillas.

-Sí... -Le dolía la garganta. Santo Dios, Winry jamás había creído que llegaría aquel momento.

El conde se volvió y empezó a caminar dirigiéndose hacia el pasillo.

Era un hombre alto, delgado y de piel clara, y su presencia parecía haber quedado suspendida en la habitación a pesar de haberse marchado. Ed se detuvo y se volvió una vez más para mirarla.

-Quiero que subas, señorita Rockbell.-Winry no se molestó en esperar respuesta y se limitó a proseguir su camino, seguro de que Wirny, lo seguiría.

Muerta de miedo, Winry lo siguió a unos pasos de distancia, como si de un señor y su esclava se tratara, sin hacer caso del insulto, escaleras arriba y a lo largo del pasillo iluminado hasta entrar en el dormitorio del conde.

Winry jamás había estado en aquellas habitaciones. Se fijó en la alfombra turca de color azul y en las cortinas de terciopelo que impedían la entrada de los débiles rayos de sol que, aun así, intentaban colarse a través del parteluz de la ventana.

Como era de esperar, la enorme habitación estaba tan oscura como el resto de la casa.

Fuera cayó un rayo. Unas espesas nubes grises cubrieron el sol y la tormenta enfureció. Con un extraño silbido, el viento logró colarse por el alféizar de la ventana. Winry ralentizó su caminar mientras el conde pasaba junto a los muebles con sobres de mármol de la salita hasta llegar al dormitorio. Ed se detuvo a los pies de su cama, adornada con cuatro columnas de madera.

Winry también se detuvo durante un instante sintiendo los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Notaba sobre sí la mirada de Ed, sus ojos dorados, fríos como el viento del norte que soplaba fuera de la casa. El conde permaneció de pie mientras aguardaba, con una gélida expresión en el rostro, a que Winry se acercase a él. La muchacha se detuvo al llegar a la puerta del dormitorio.

-Ciérrala -le indicó él. Su tono de voz era cortante. En lugar de la cólera que su padre había manifestado cuando Winry era una niña, la fría ira del conde penetró en Winry como si se tratara de algo mucho más aterrador.

Winry se mordió el labio inferior y obedeció. Cerró lentamente la puerta con mano temblorosa.

-Ven aquí, Winry.

Winry no quería hacerlo. Bien sabía Dios que lo que quería era darse la vuelta y echar a correr. No era una chica cobarde, jamás lo había sido. Había sobrevivido a los azotes de su padre. De algún modo saldría del atolladero.

Sin embargo tenía miedo. Se aproximó a él con las piernas adormecidas, rezando para que siguieran manteniéndola en pie.

-Hubo un trato -dijo-. Yo he cumplido mi parte. Ahora te toca a ti cumplir con la tuya. Quítate la ropa. Quiero ver lo que he comprado con el dinero que tanto me ha costado ganar.

Durante unos eternos segundos Winry se limitó a mirarle, horrorizada e incrédula.

-No puedo... No puedo...

-Si no hubiera llegado en ese preciso instante, te hubieras quitado la ropa para Marlin. Ahora quiero que lo hagas para mí.

Winry sintió un escalofrío que recorrió su espalda y se esforzó por evitar emitir el sollozo que estaba a punto de escapar de su garganta. ¡Por Dios, no podía ser cierto! De todas las cosas que Winry había visto, ninguna era tan terrible como aquélla. Le ardían los ojos y amenazaban con llenarse de lágrimas. Winry hizo un último esfuerzo, estaba decidida a no llorar ante la despiadada bestia que ahora era el conde.

En lugar de llorar alzó la barbilla.

-Está equivocado, señor. No hubiera permitido que Phillip se tomara esas libertades conmigo.

Arqueó una fina y delgada ceja.

-¿No?

Ed esbozó una amarga sonrisa burlona.

-¿Y esa escenita que he presenciado en el salón rojo? ¿Vas a decirme que no estabais abrazados como dos enamorados?

Winry se mordió el labio inferior. Sólo había sido un beso y, además, desde el principio algo le había disgustado.

-Lo que vio fue... fue un error. Ninguno de los dos quería que eso ocurriera.

Ed frunció las cejas hasta formar una línea oscura y furiosa y de su boca desapareció la sonrisa. Se acercó a Winry con una expresión tormentosa en el rostro. Winry retrocedió un paso de forma inconsciente.

-Si crees que Alex Marlin no tenía planeado seducirte es que eres mucho más ingenua que yo. Y ahora quítate la ropa si no quieres que lo haga por ti.

A Winry se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Parpadeó repetidas veces para intentar que no cayeran hasta que finalmente lo logró. De algún lugar en su interior surgió el coraje. Debía de tratarse de un lugar cicatrizado por las crueldades que su padre le había infligido La había pegado muchas veces, pero Jamás la había vencido y tampoco lo haría el conde.

Winry se volvió para dar la espalda a Ed mientras permanecía de pie con las piernas temblorosas.

-Tendrá que ayudarme con los botones.

El conde se acercó. Winry escuchó el roce de los lustrosos zapatos negros de Ed sobre la alfombra. El conde no atendió a los botones y se concentró en el calor de sus dedos al entrar en contacto con la nuca de Winry mientras agarraba el vestido y lo abría violentamente hasta la cintura.

Winry no pudo evitar un sollozo y cuando se volvió a mirarlo comprobó que sus inexpresivos ojos dorados no mostraban un solo ápice de compasión.

-Ahora haz lo mismo que he hecho yo. Quítate el vestido. -El conde retrocedió varios pasos, como si quisiera contemplar la angustia de Winry desde cierta distancia.

A Winry e temblaban las manos. Cogió la delicada seda de color albaricoque y dejó que el maltrecho vestido se deslizara por sus hombros. «Un vestido tan bonito», pensó durante un segundo. Jamás había tenido cosas tan bonitas. Intentó decir algo que pudiera convencer al conde de que lo que había ocurrido entre Alex y ella había sido un error, pero con una simple mirada supo que el esfuerzo sería inútil.

Winry permaneció frente él vestida tan sólo con los zapatos, las medias de seda blanca, las ligas satinadas y un camisero muy ligero, de una tela tan transparente que mostraba los círculos rosa pálido de sus pezones y su rubio pelo de entre sus piernas. Winry se ruborizó mientras aquellos ojos de color dorados examinaban sus pechos. Prosiguió examinando su cadera, las piernas, los tobillos, y finalmente volvió a observar el rostro de Winry.

-Suéltate el pelo. Quiero ver cómo reposa en tus hombros.

Winry se mordió la parte interior de la mejilla sin saber si tendría el coraje suficiente para continuar. Sintió un escalofrío; luego otro. No podía soportar imaginar qué era lo que aquel oscuro e imponente conde pretendía hacer con ella. Volvió a barajar la posibilidad de echar a correr, de intentar salvarse. Pero creyó que aquel furioso hombre no la dejaría escapar.

Decidió hacer lo que él le pedía mientras rezaba a Dios para que intercediera y provocara algún milagro, con la esperanza de que de ese modo se le ocurriera algo para salvarse. Le temblaban tanto los dedos que apenas podía quitarse las horquillas que sostenían su cabello. Al caer al suelo de madera, las horquillas provocaron un suave tintineo. Cuando se quitó la última horquilla, su pálida cabellera le cubrió los hombros.

-Ahora la enagua.

OH, Dios! Las lágrimas empaparon los ojos de Winry, ahora ya no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo: rodaron por sus mejillas.

-Por favor... -susurró-. Lamento mucho lo ocurrido. Sé que no debería haberlo dejado entrar, pero no imaginaba que pretendiera besarme.

Edward cerró los dientes con fuerza. Winry cerró los ojos para no ver aquella alta silueta que se le aproximaba como si de una visión infernal se tratara. Se detuvo frente a ella y extendió las manos para tomarla por los hombros.

-No soy idiota, Winry. Es evidente que Alex Marlin es tu amante y ya que esto es así, a partir de hoy simplemente calentarás mi cama en lugar de la suya.

¿Su amante? Winry se sintió miserable. Negó con la cabeza.

-Alex no es... mi amante. Jamás he... Nadie me ha... Ha sido la primera vez que alguien me ha besado.

Ed apretó con fuerza los hombros de Winry.

-Mientes.

-Digo la verdad. -Winry examinó las arrugas del rostro de Ed-.

Nos conocimos la semana pasada. Yo paseaba por el parque y él... simplemente apareció. Hoy hemos ido a dar una vuelta con su carruaje. Empezó a llover, de modo que... le pedí que entrara a tomar el té. Entonces me besó.

En el exterior, la tormenta rugía furiosa y hacía crujir las ventanas.

Otro rayo iluminó el cielo nublado, ensombreciendo los ángulos del rostro de Ed. Winry vio algo en sus ojos que no esperaba ver. Algo parecido al dolor. Algo que Ed no había pretendido mostrar.

Ed apartó sus dedos de la espalda de Winry. Por primera vez, Ed se mostró inseguro.

-¿No me estarás diciendo...? ¿No me estarás diciendo que eres virgen?

Winry mostró una expresión afable. Bajó la mirada y la fijó en la alfombra. Examinó los tonos azules y rojos del complicado dibujo.

-Jamás permitiría que un hombre... No dejaría que... Sí, lo soy.

Edward agarró la barbilla de Winry y la obligó a mirarle. Ahí estaba de nuevo, en lo más profundo de sus ojos. El dolor, la amargura, la herida, como si se tratara de un hombre al que su mejor amigo ha traicionado. Winry no pudo comprenderlo, pero de algún modo la emocionó.

Se miraron durante un rato en silencio. Ed estaba tan cerca de ella que Winry podía notar el calor de su cuerpo, el roce de su ropa. El color de los ojos de Edward empezó a cambiar a un dorado mas brillante. La ira seguía allí pero estaba empezando a cambiar, mostraba ya cierto brillo cálido.

Entonces, sin avisar, Ed aproximó su boca a los labios de Winry.

No hubo ternura en aquel beso. Fue duro, bruto salvaje. Un beso de castigo que pretendía borrar el error que Ed había cometido. Por segunda vez aquel día Winry había sufrido las consecuencias del deseo de un hombre al que apenas conocía, a pesar de que las atenciones de cada uno de ellos habían sido totalmente distintas. El beso furioso del conde violó su boca a modo de castigo aunque a medida que pasaban los segundos el beso había ido cambiando. Se había suavizado, se había hecho más cálido.

Winry se balanceó mientras los labios de Ed se movían junto a los de ella y empezaban a convencerla, a seducirla, convirtiéndose en algo que ella no esperaba, algo que tiraba de ella desde un lugar secreto y oscuro.

Algo mucho más conmovedor que el beso que había compartido con Alex Marlin.

El contacto terminó de forma tan repentina y brusca como había empezado, y Ed se volvió para dirigirse hacia la pequeña ventana; parecía tan aturdido como Winry. Se alisó la cabellera.

-Tal vez hayas dicho la verdad. Aunque en realidad no importa.

Pero, de pronto, apareció una grieta en la armadura que Ed había llevado hasta entonces y, por vez primera desde que había dado comienzo aquella pesadilla, Winry sintió un rayo de esperanza. Reunió el poco coraje que le quedaba y respiró con tranquilidad.

-No tengo ni idea de lo que está pensando... Lo que debe pensar realmente de mí. Sea lo que fuere, lamento mucho lo que ha ocurrido.

Ed se volvió hacia ella.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

Winry se humedeció los labios y notó todavía el cosquilleo que había provocado el beso.

-Hice un trato. Tal como dijo, usted ha cumplido su parte. Nunca tuve la intención de no cumplir la mía. Únicamente tenía la esperanza de que, ocurriera lo que ocurriese entre nosotros, lo hiciéramos de mutuo acuerdo.

El conde no dijo nada.

-Lo que quiero decir es que tenía la esperanza de que podríamos llegar a solucionar las cosas de forma amistosa. Creí que podríamos hablar de ello. No suponía que usted esperaba de mí que cumpliera con mi parte del trato la primera vez que nos viéramos.

Ed dejó entrever su incomodidad.

-No era mi intención.

A Winry se le aceleró el pulso mientras recuperaba la esperanza.

-Si eso es cierto querría pedirle un favor.

Ed alzó una de sus cejas.

-¿Un favor? Creo que ya has recibido bastantes favores de mi parte.

Winry apartó la mirada por un instante y se ruborizó al sentirse intimidada. Él ya le había dado mucho más de lo que ella podría haber deseado.

-Sólo le pido tiempo, señor. Como le he dicho, cuando llegué di por supuesto que tendríamos la oportunidad de conocernos un poco. Confiaba en construir una amistad antes de que nuestra relación progresara.

El conde se apartó de la ventana. Ahora que su ira remitía, su rostro no parecía tan rígido. Winry comprendió por primera vez que, siendo más masculino, el conde era tan guapo como Alex.

-¿Amigos? -repitió el conde con tono burlón-. Tener una mujer como amiga es un concepto novelesco, señorita Rockbell. Lo encuentro casi divertido.

Winry alzó la barbilla. Su deseo habría sido no verse obligada a mantener aquella conversación prácticamente desnuda, Por otro lado, el hecho de que pudieran estar hablando era de por sí un milagro por el que se sentía extremadamente agradecida.

-No hay nada divertido en una amistad, señor. Y no veo por qué razón un hombre y una mujer no pueden ser amigos.

Ed examinó la delgada enagua de Winry y observó sus pechos al tiempo que ella se ruborizaba. Ante aquel escrutinio, Winry tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por permanecer inmóvil.

-Hay muchas razones, querida señorita Rockbell, que hacen prácticamente inviable la amistad entre sexos opuestos. El hecho de que no lo sepas me lleva a suponer que realmente debes de ser tan inocente como aseguras.

Ed se acercó a Winry hasta encontrarse a pocos centímetros de ella.

Ed era más alto Alex por eso, se veía obligada a tirar la cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirarle. El conde tomó un mechón de su pálida cabellera y lo alisó entre sus dedos. Winry sintió una extraña sensación en el estómago.

-¿Y cómo sugieres que debemos construir esa... amistad? -preguntó con tono de voz suave. Ed le rozó el hombro al dejar caer el mechón de cabello, y el cosquilleo hizo que se le pusiera la carne de gallina, primero en el hombro y luego en el brazo.

Wiry estaba segura de que era la esperanza lo que provocaba los rápidos latidos de su corazón. Si Ed aceptaba esperar antes de pedirle que se acostara con él, Winry dispondría del tiempo necesario para convencerlo de que reconsiderara el trato.

-No había estado nunca en Londres -dijo mientras se esforzaba por dibujar una sonrisa con sus labios-. He visto muy poco desde que llegué.

Tal vez podría enseñarme la ciudad.

-¿La ciudad? ¿Qué quieres ver?

Winry hacía trabajar su cerebro a toda velocidad mientras buscaba una respuesta que supusiera su salvación.

-La ópera, tal vez. ¡O una obra de teatro! Me encantaría ir al teatro.

Tal vez Shakespeare. Siempre he querido ver El rey Lear. Usted vive en la ciudad. Seguro que conoce lugares interesantes. Me encantaría ir a cualquier sitio que usted sugiera.

Ed pareció considerar la oferta. Le dio la espalda a Winry y reanudó su escrutinio de las ramas que golpeaban contra el cristal de la ventana.

-Muy bien, señorita Rockbell. -Volvió a centrarse en Winry-. De momento, dejaremos a un lado tus... obligaciones. Prefiero tener a una mujer contenta en la cama que a una que simplemente está allí porque yo quiero que así sea.

Winry se balanceó tratando de ocultar el fuerte alivio que sintió en su interior y que le provocó incluso una leve sensación de mareo.

-Entonces será mejor que vuelvas a vestirte.

Winry no lo dudó ni un segundo, recogió el vestido del suelo y se lo puso como pudo. Introdujo los brazos por las mangas, se lo subió por los hombros y finalmente, cuando estuvo completamente vestida, suspiró aliviada.

El conde no dijo nada más y Winry interpretó aquel silencio como una señal para que saliera de la habitación. Sin hacer caso de los botones que faltaban del vestido y del hecho de que llevaba la cabellera despeinada, se dirigió hacia la puerta con la seguridad de que aunque la viera algún miembro del servicio no diría nada. Desde el día en que llegó a la casa, Winry había notado que todos trabajaban de forma muy discreta y sombría. En la mansión pudo escucharse una leve risa. Tras haberse encontrado con su despiadado patrón comprendió por qué.

Esforzándose por mantener el maltrecho vestido en su lugar, Winry se dirigió a toda prisa y en silencio hacia su dormitorio. Cuando llegó prácticamente corría. Una vez dentro, Winry cerró la puerta a toda prisa y se apoyó en ella. Estaba a salvo. Pero ¿hasta cuándo?

Le hubiera gustado saberlo, le hubiera gustado que hubiera una salida para la situación en la que se había visto involucrada. Lo cierto es que no tenía muchas opciones. No tenía dinero, no tenía trabajo, ni tampoco tenía otro lugar adonde ir y le había dado su palabra.

Winry se frotó los ojos, cerrados, y se esforzó por contener el llanto.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará...<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

_Los personajes no me pertenecen. Propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa_

_Adaptación de Novela romántica_

_Autora original: Kat Martin_

_Nombre original Heartless_

* * *

><p><strong><span>CAPITULO 5<span>**

_¡Me alegro mucho de encontrarme aquí, en la escuela de la señora Penworthy. El siguiente pasó para cumplir mis deseos al terminar la escuela: convertirme en una dama. De todas formas sigo pensando que tal vez jamás lo consiga. Las demás chicas son muy refinadas y parecen muy seguras de sí mismas, pero yo siempre estoy a punto de decir o hacer algo mal. Las he oído burlarse de mí a mis espaldas, pero por norma general no suelen prestarme demasiada atención. Cosa que les agradezco. Me temo que si el secreto de mi verdadero origen se supiera me darían la espalda por completo._

El recuerdo de la carta desapareció lentamente. Ed paseaba arriba y abajo ante la chimenea encendida de su dormitorio. A pesar de que había dejado de llover y de que la tormenta parecía haberse alejado, la tarde de agosto era muy fría y las hojas de los árboles seguían dejando resbalar algunas gotas que caían sobre la tierra encharcada.

Estaba cansado, agotado por algo que no tenía nada que ver con su largo viaje de regreso a casa pero que sí guardaba relación con su desencanto y la extraña sensación de decepción que le acompañaba. Eran sentimientos incómodos, puesto que hacía tiempo que había aceptado que la vida no era más que una larga serie de pequeñas decepciones. Así era como funcionaba el mundo.

Ed tomó el atizador que se encontraba junto a la chimenea y se arrodilló para avivar las rojizas llamas mientras repasaba una y otra vez la escena que había presenciado en el salón rojo. Volvió a enfurecerse como lo había hecho antes y agarró con fuerza el largo hierro que sostenía en la mano.

Su ansiado encuentro con Winry Rockbell no fue como él había imaginado. Jamás supuso que encontraría a la dulce jovencita de las cartas en brazos del mayor vividor londinense, su peor enemigo: Alex Marlin. Ed maldijo a la chica por su traición y se felicitó en silencio por no haber perdido la calma más de lo necesario.

Tras dejar el atizador a un lado, se dirigió hacia un aparador de madera y se sirvió un brandy sin dejar de pensar en su llegada. Alex y Ed habían sido compañeros de clase en Oxford. Con su buen aspecto y su poderoso apellido, Alex era un hombre consentido y arrogante, dispuesto a utilizar la considerable mensualidad de la que disponía para cultivar un círculo de amigos aduladores. Era de ese tipo de personas a las que les encanta ridiculizar y aprovecharse de las debilidades de los demás.

Siendo niño, Ed se había enfrentado a los chicos que se burlaban de su condición de bastardo utilizando los puños para contrarrestar su crueldad. En más de una ocasión le habían castigado por pelearse en el patio de la escuela. Al final siempre acababa retirándose y así aprendió a no hacer caso. Aprendió a controlar su ira y su dolor y los reemplazó con un cinismo que alejaba de sí a las personas y le servía de escudo ante el mundo.

Supo mantenerse alejado de Alex Marlin y de sus envenenadas palabras hasta la noche en que Ed se lo encontró con Rose McCarthy en un bar de Oxford. Rose era una especie de bruja desvergonzada que solía ganarse unas monedas atendiendo las necesidades de los chicos de la zona.

Rose no lo ocultaba, pero Alex era tan egocéntrico que creía, erróneamente, que los favores de Rose estaban estrictamente reservados para él.

La noche en que la sorprendió en la cama de uno de sus amigos enloqueció y puso patas arriba la habitación. Luego desató su cólera contra Rose y le rompió un brazo y la golpeó hasta que Ed, que casualmente pasaba por el pasillo, se vio obligado a detenerlo.

La lucha fue breve y dolorosa para Alex. Luchar con un hombre que había aprendido a defenderse con los puños dejó a Marlin con los ojos morados, la nariz rota y el labio ensangrentado.

Aquello hizo que Ed se granjeara un poderoso enemigo.

Al recordarlo, Ed se ponía nervioso. Tomò un sorbo de brandy, bebida que no solía tomar a menudo, y luego hizo una mueca mientras el fuerte licor descendía por su garganta. En una de las habitaciones del final del pasillo Winry estaba ya durmiendo, con su cabellera rubia encima de la almohada y sus preciosos labios suaves adormecidos. Jamás había pretendido exigirle que cumpliera su parte en el trato que había hecho con su padre, pero cuando la vio con Marlin, luciendo las caras prendas de ropa que él mismo había pagado, algo en su interior lo empujó a actuar como lo hizo.

Le hubiera gustado matar a Alex Marlin.

Ed tomó otro sorbo de brandy y acto seguido depositó la copa encima de la repisa de la chimenea. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Convertir realmente a la chica en su amante? Sin darse cuenta, su mente empezó a conjurar vagas impresiones de los rosados pezones, de las largas piernas, de los pequeños tobillos cubiertos por las medias y del aterciopelado triángulo dorado que mostraba su feminidad. Con su perfecta piel y sus delicados rasgos, Winry Rockbell había superado las mejores expectativas de su padre.

Edmund Elric no habría dudado en exigirle que calentara su cama, sobre todo después de haberla sorprendido en brazos de otro hombre.

Pero Ed no era como su padre. Al menos eso había creído siempre...hasta aquel día. Lo cierto es que deseaba a Winry Rockbell. Tal vez la había deseado incluso antes de conocerla. Cerró los ojos para evitar el repentino deseo que le invadió provocándole una erección.

Tal vez debería visitar el burdel de madame Charbonnet. Celeste Charbonnet estaba orgullosa de poder ofrecer a mujeres muy hermosas y hábiles en el arte de satisfacer a los hombres. Hacía bastante tiempo que Ed no había ido a visitarla; tal vez demasiado, a juzgar por el dolor que ahora sufría.

Ed suspiró sumido en el silencio. No deseaba a ninguna de las habilidosas prostitutas de Celeste. Quería a Winry Rockbell. Si había pagado para tenerla, ¿por qué no podía tenerla? Era evidente que la chica le pertenecía.

Ya no le importaba si era o no la amante de Alex Marlin.

Edward estaba decidido a conseguirla.

Winry se despertó cubierta por una fina capa de sudor, con las sábanas a sus pies y el camisón subido hasta la cadera. Sabía que había tenido una pesadilla y, aunque no recordaba nada, sospechaba que estaba relacionada con el conde.

Winry se estremeció y el frío de la habitación provocó que se le pusiera la carne de gallina. Bajó de la cama, se puso una bata de seda y abrochó los botones que había en la parte delantera.

Alguien llamó suavemente a la puerta y al instante el ama de llaves que, el conde le había asignado entró en la habitación. Su nombre era Silvie Thomas y se trataba de una chica de cabellera oscura, de unos veinte años, con unos ojos muy redondos de gacela y un rostro algo rechoncho.

-Se ha levantado pronto, señorita. Debería haberse quedado en la cama hasta que llegara yo para añadir carbón al fuego.

-Sí, bueno, es que tengo que hacer algunas cosas esta mañana-No era del todo cierto. Tenía la intención de acudir al parque con la esperanza de poder ver a Alex. Necesitaba hablar con él para intentar arreglar las cosas entre ellos, pero sobre todo quería salir de la casa antes de encontrarse al conde.

-Bueno, si va a salir será mejor que la vista.

Winry permitió que Silvie la mimara mientras agradecía tener la mente ocupada. Con un vestido de muselina azul celeste, el cabello recogido, y tras colocarse sobre los hombros un chal de flecos indio, Winry descendió las escaleras y se encaminó a la puerta, satisfecha de haber podido escapar sin que nadie se hubiera enterado. Era temprano. Si Alex aparecía en el lugar de encuentro habitual, cosa que Winry dudaba, sería algunas horas más tarde. Así pues paseó durante un rato, entró en una pastelería y se tomó un trozo de pastel acompañado con una taza de chocolate.

Al extraer una moneda para pagar, la invadió un sentimiento de culpabilidad. Como había señalado el conde, Winry llevaba las ropas que él había pagado y disfrutaba de la comida con el dinero que él le había enviado. Siendo niña, desesperada por dejar atrás su miserable existencia, no le importaba lo que hacía para salir adelante. Pero ahora le molestaba pensar que había hecho promesas que no estaba dispuesta a cumplir.

«Elric tiene razón -pensó-. Le pertenezco.» Todo lo que había aprendido, todo en lo que se había convertido era resultado directo de la generosidad del conde. Tenía una gran deuda con él, pero estaba segura de que habría algún otro modo de pagársela que no implicara su propio cuerpo.

Tras dejar escapar un suspiro, Winry se dirigió hacia el plátano al que acudía todas las mañanas. El césped estaba húmedo a causa del rocío y el aire todavía era helado. Se cubrió los hombros con el chal y esperó mientras rezaba para que su rubio príncipe apareciera.

Cuando Alex apareció Winry se sintió muy aliviada, pues no estaba segura de volver a verlo más.

-winry, pequeña...

-Alex... Creí que no vendrías.

Alex se acercó y la cogió de las manos mientras con la mirada descubría de nuevo el pálido rostro de Winry y su evidente angustia;

-Ni siquiera una docena de Grevilles habrían logrado evitar que viniera. Estaba muy preocupado. No debería haberte dejado sola..., sobre todo conociendo al conde como lo conozco. Estaba furioso y confundido.

Wirny logró esbozar una sonrisa con gran esfuerzo.

-No te preocupes. Me alegro mucho de que estés aquí. Tengo tantas cosas que explicarte, tantas cosas que decirte... Tendría que haberlo hecho antes, pero... tenía miedo.

Alex sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su abrigo y enjugó las lágrimas de Winry; ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que rodaban por sus mejillas.

-Ven. Siéntate aquí.

Alex utilizó el pañuelo para secar el rocío que cubría el banco que había bajo del árbol, y los dos se sentaron cogidos de la mano. Alex la escuchó con el ceño fruncido mientras Winry le contaba cuál era su verdadero origen y se esforzaba para poder pronunciar todas aquellas frases.

-Ves, Alex, no soy la persona que creías. No merezco tus atenciones.

Alex le acarició la mano.

-No seas tonta. Tu pasado no me importa. Lo que importa es la mujer que eres ahora.

Winry apartó la mirada. Se sentía muy afortunada de haber conocido a un hombre como Alex.

-¿Dices que tu padre era el antiguo arrendatario del conde? Por eso Greville decidió ayudarte?

Winry se mordió el labio. Cuando se dirigía al parque había decidido que se lo contaría todo a Alex, que admitiría no sólo su humilde origen sino también que le había vendido su cuerpo al conde a cambio de ropa buena y una educación cara. Le había contado la verdad sobre su pasado, pero aquel día había algo diferente en Alex, un brillo casi fanático en sus ojos mientras la miraba. Winry recordó la enemistad que había prendido como el fuego entre Alex y Edward, y el recuerdo evitó que no le contara el resto de la historia.

-Mi padre bebía demasiado. Y cuando lo hacía podía ser muy cruel.

Le pedí al conde que me ayudara y lo hizo. -Era la verdad, no toda la verdad pero sí toda la que había sido capaz de contar-. No supe que el primer conde de Greville había muerto y que mi... gratitud... ahora era para su hijo.

-Su hijo bastardo. -Alex casi escupió las palabras-. Ed jamás se habría convertido en conde si su padre no hubiese enfermado. Era el único hijo varón que el conde había concebido y estaba desesperado por tener un heredero, aunque su hijo fuera también el hijo de una prostituta.

Winry palideció al oír aquella palabra, y le molestó bastante el tono furioso en la voz de Alex. Supo que si ella se veía obligada a cumplir su parte del trato, Alex utilizaría aquel mismo término para definirla a ella.

Alex le cogió la mano con más fuerza con sus dedos calientes y algo húmedos.

-Lo siento. Tú eres una dama. No debería haberte hablado de ese modo.

-¿Cómo... cómo es que sabes tantas cosas sobre él?

-Fuimos compañeros de clase en Oxford.

-Háblame de él.

Alex miraba hacia el camino principal que serpenteaba a lo largo de todo el parque.

A pesar de ser increíblemente guapo, el sueño de cualquier mujer, Winry no podía evitar comparar sus delicados rasgos con la extraña belleza de Ed.

Cuando Alex volvió a prestarle atención, Winry vio en sus ojos una mirada diferente y extraña.

-Es un hombre cruel, Winry. Un hombre peligroso. En esa casa no estás segura.

Winry se estremeció. Se acordó del frío modo en que el conde le había pedido que se quitara la ropa y no quería ni pensar lo que hubiera podido ocurrir en su cama.

-En el colegio solía estar siempre solo -prosiguió Alex-. Su padre se responsabilizó de él y los ayudó tanto a su madre como a él, pero dudo que el conde le viera más de dos veces al año. Su madre era la hija de un escudero. Huyó junto a algunos nobles europeos casados cuando Ed todavía era un niño. Su abuela se ocupó de él durante un par de años hasta que le enviaron a un internado.

A Winry le pareció una historia horrible, casi tan dolorosa como la suya.

-Tal vez por eso se muestre tan duro e indiferente.

-No lo excuses, Winry. No se lo merece.

-Lord Edward ha sido muy generoso. Tengo una gran deuda con él.

Alex se puso serio.

-Una deuda que seguro querrá saldar. Edward Elric no hace nada a menos que esté convencido de que obtendrá algo a cambio.

Winry pensó en el trato que habían hecho y evitó volver a estremecerse.

-Cuando fuimos a la universidad había una mujer -dijo Alex-.

Una chica de taberna llamada Rose McCarthy que trabajaba en el pueblo. Por casualidad, una noche me los encontré juntos. Edward estaba furioso por algo que la pobre Rose había hecho. La golpeó salvajemente. No sé lo que hubiera ocurrido si no lo hubiera obligado a detenerse.

Winry se mordió con fuerza la parte interior de la mejilla mientras intentaba evitar formarse una imagen de algo tan horrible. Entonces recordó la terrible escena en la habitaci6n del conde. ¿Si no lo hubiera obedecido la habría pegado? Intentó recordar el momento en que el conde aproximó sus largos dedos negros hacia ella, pero no lo logró.

-Tengo que irme -dijo Winry que, de pronto, al levantarse se sintió agotada-. Si no regreso pronto me buscarán.

-¿Cuándo volveré a verte?

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres que volvamos a vemos?

Alex le acarició la barbilla y luego rozó su mejilla con un dedo.

-¿Cómo puedes dudarlo?

-Sé dónde vives. Me llevaste hasta tu casa el día que paseamos en tu carruaje. Te diré algo en cuanto pueda escaparme.

Alex examinó el rostro de Winry y le acarició los labios con la mano.

-Ya sabes lo que siento. No me hagas esperar mucho.

Winry no contestó. No tenía ni idea de lo que le deparaba el futuro, ni siquiera sabía si tenía un futuro. Tal vez tendría que haberle contado a Alex toda la verdad y rogarle que la ayudara.

Lo haría cuando volvieran a encontrarse. Si ella le importaba tanto como él aseguraba, la ayudaría a encontrar el modo de compensar al conde.

Edward paseaba de un lado a otro de su estudio con un oído puesto en la entrada de la casa. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido Winry? ¿Había huido con su amante? ¿Estaría tumbada en la cama de Alex con sus delgados brazos alrededor de su cuello, desnuda, estremeciéndose de placer bajo su cuerpo? Inocencia y pureza, bah! No podía creer lo estúpido que había sido.

Escuchó un ruido y se detuvo. Distinguió los ligeros pasos en la entrada y supo que Winry había vuelto. Se dirigió a la puerta a toda prisa.

Con un vestido de muselina azul pálido y el rostro ligeramente enrojecido por el aire fresco de la calle, se levantó la falda Y subió por la ancha escalera de piedra.

-De modo que has decidido honramos de nuevo con tu presencia.

-La voz profunda de Edward la detuvo cuando se encontraba a medio camino del final de la escalera.

Winry se volvió lentamente para mirarle.

-¿Señor?

-Me gustaría hablar contigo... En mi estudio.

El color de las mejillas de Winry desapareció repentinamente. Sus hombros se tensaron mientras terminó de subir las escaleras. Edward caminó por el pasillo y esperó a que Winry entrara en la habitación. Luego cerró la puerta.

La miró.

-Te esperaba más pronto. ¿Dónde has estado? -Edward se esforzó por mantener un tono de voz neutro, pero fue incapaz de ocultar su ira.

Winry alzó la barbilla. Ambos se miraron durante un instante.

-Fui al parque como he hecho todas las mañanas desde que llegué.

No le mentiría, señor. Si vamos a ser amigos debemos ser sinceros. Fui a ver a Alex Marlin. -Edward se irguió-. Pensé que merecía una explicación por la escena que presenció aquí ayer. Y que debía conocer mi verdadero pasado.

La ira provocó que Edward cerrara la boca con fuerza aunque no pudo evitar admirarse por su franqueza. En una ocasión había creído en la honestidad de Winry. Quería volver a creer en ella.

-¿ y qué ha dicho el señor Marlin?

Winry se mostró incómoda y, en aquel momento, Edward supo que Marlin le había revelado la sórdida verdad sobre su nacimiento.

-Dijo... dijo que se conocieron en Oxford.

-Te dijo que soy bastardo.

Winry lo miró directamente. Ed se preguntó si había algo en su tono de voz que revelara lo mucho que aquello le dolía.

-Alex me ha dicho muchas cosas. Tal vez no debería haberlo hecho, pero no le he dado mucha elección.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque, ocurra lo que ocurra entre nosotros, me gustaría saber quién es usted, me gustaría conocer al hombre que me ha ayudado a convertirme en la mujer que soy. Mi pasado fue tan horrible como el suyo. ¿Cree que me siento orgullosa de haber sido la hija de un borracho? ¿De un hombre que me pegaba cada vez que le venía en gana y sin remordimiento alguno? ¿Cree que me ha resultado divertido contarle a Alex que yo era una campesina analfabeta hasta que usted y su padre me enviaron a la escuela?

Winry mostraba tanto dolor en su rostro que Ed casi pudo sentirlo en sus carnes. Ed desvió la mirada hacia la ventana. El día era gris y nublado y un sol muy débil asomaba por detrás de unas espesas nubes.

-En realidad nos parecemos en muchas cosas.

-Sí... Creo que sí. Su madre le abandonó. La mía murió cuando yo era tan pequeña que ni siquiera la recuerdo. Su padre fue, de algún modo, tan cruel como el mío. Si lo único que tenemos para construir una amistad es un pasado desagradable, es mucho más de lo que suelen tener otras personas.

El conde se alejó de la ventana y se aproximó a Winry. Tenía un rostro tan bonito, tan inocente... ¿O se trataba todo de una gran farsa?

Ed extendió un brazo y le acarició la barbilla a Winry.

-No tienes que volver a ver a Marlin. Cuando se trata de mujeres es un tipo muy peligroso.

-Es exactamente lo mismo que me ha dicho de usted.

Y, después de lo que había hecho Ed el día anterior, ¿por qué no iba a creerle?

-Alex me habló de una mujer con la que solía usted salir –prosiguió Winry-. Una chica de taberna llamada Rose McCarthy. Dijo que la golpeó.

Ed se quedó perplejo.

-¡Fue Marlin quien la golpeó! La hubiera matado si yo no hubiera llegado a tiempo.

Winry permaneció en silencio.

-¿Y qué me dice de lo de ayer? Arriba, en su dormitorio... Si no lo hubiera obedecido... ¿qué me habría ocurrido?

Ed se mordió la mejilla por el interior de la boca.

-No pegaría jamás a una mujer indefensa, si es eso lo que quieres saber.

Winry no apartó la mirada y se asombró al comprobar lo que le estaba costando presionarla de aquel modo.

-Si no hubiera creído que soy virgen, ¿hubiera sido capaz de lograr lo que quería por la fuerza?

¿Habría sido capaz de hacer algo semejante? Mientras observaba cómo Winry se desnudaba, al ver su bonito y esbelto cuerpo, la había deseado como jamás había deseado a ninguna mujer. ¿La habría violado? ¿La habría obligado a tumbarse en la cama y la habría penetrado violentamente? Ed cerró los ojos al recordar la brutal imagen y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-No te hubiera forzado.

Cuando la miró comprendió que Winry estaba examinando su rostro.

No creía que Edward le hubiera contado la verdad acerca de Marlin, pero el gesto relajado de los hombros del conde le indicaron que podía sentirse segura a su lado.

-Entonces existe esperanza para nosotros, señor.

Esperanza. Para Ed aquélla era una palabra insignificante. Era tan fría como el insensible corazón que latía en su pecho.

-Hablo en serio. No quiero que vuelvas a ver a Marlin. Te prohíbo que vuelvas a verle.

Algo hizo que a Winry le brillaran los ojos azules. Después el brillo desapareció. La débil chispa de esperanza que Ed había visto se esfumó lentamente.

-Como quiera, señor.

Ed se preguntó si podía fiarse de su palabra.

Luego se preguntó si Winry realmente le creía.

Tres días más tarde, Edward se sentó detrás del ancho escritorio de caoba de su estudio, sin la chaqueta y con la camisa remangada. Cansado, se frotó los ojos de forma inconsciente. Después volvió a concentrarse en los libros de contabilidad que estaba examinando, aunque su mente no estaba en los márgenes de beneficios ni en los préstamos monetarios. Pensaba en la chica que se encontraba en el piso superior, en Winry Rockbell, la mujer a quien quería convertir en su amante.

Su mente se vio invadida por imágenes que recreaban el pálido y esbelto cuerpo bajo una fina camisa rosa y se le aceleró el corazón. Todavía podía recordar la suavidad de sus labios cuando la besó. Podía aún saborear la dulzura de su boca. Únicamente había habido otra mujer en toda su vida que había logrado alterar sus sentimientos como lo hacía Winry:

Margaret Simmons, la mujer que lo había traicionado.

Alguien llamó suavemente a la puerta. Dos veces seguidas. Luego una tercera. Y sus dolorosos recuerdos se desvanecieron. Alguien giró el pomo plateado de la puerta. Ed sonrió al ver a su mejor amigo, Roy Mustang. Roy, un amigo de la escuela, era el hijo ilegítimo del duque de Rathmore. Su condición de bastardos los había unido. En aquel momento era lo único que los dos tenían en común.

-Imaginé que te encontraría aquí -dijo Roy-, con tus libros. ¿Haces otras cosas aparte de trabajar?

Roy era prácticamente tan alto como Ed. Lucía una cabellera oscura y sus ojos eran también oscuros.

Si Ed era distante e inquietante, Roy era extrovertido, ligeramente arrogante y, en lo relativo a mujeres, un granuja completamente inconsciente.

-En realidad no he hecho nada en los últimos días.

Ed se levantó, se dirigió hacia Roy y le estrechó la mano.

-Supongo que debería estar agradecido de que seas tan disciplinado teniendo en cuenta el dinero que me has hecho ganar a lo largo de todos estos años.

Desde que terminaron los estudios, Roy le había confiado sabiamente a Ed la supervisión de la pequeña herencia que había recibido de su madre, así como las pequeñas sumas de dinero que el conde había repartido y todo lo que había logrado por sí mismo. Como esperaba Roy, la habilidad de Ed en las inversiones había convertido la suma en una pequeña fortuna que únicamente ellos dos conocían.

-¿Puedo saber qué es lo que te aleja de tus tareas? -preguntó llegado, ¿no es eso?

Su amigo sabía lo de Winry, lo de las cartas y lo del trato que ella había hecho con el padre de Ed.

-Está aquí. Mientras tú y yo hablamos, ella está durmiendo arriba.

-Supongo que no lo hace en tu cama.

Ed sonrió tímidamente. Si Winry estuviera durmiendo en su cama él no estaría allí, en el estudio.

-Desgraciadamente no.

-Creo apreciar cierto tono lastimero en tu voz. Creí que habías dicho que no querías que la chica se convirtiera en tu amante.

Ed no dijo nada. Tal vez al principio no lo deseaba. Pero ahora era todo lo contrario. Desgraciadamente, después de su última conversación y del modo directo en que Winry le había hablado, algunas de las creencias originales acerca de la muchacha habían vuelto a resurgir. Deseaba a Winry más que nunca. Pero quería que ella llegara a su cama por voluntad propia.

-No tengo por qué mentirte. La deseo. Claro desde el mismo momento en que la conocí. -Le contó a su amigo todo lo que había ocurrido desde que había llegado Winry, incluida la relación de la chica con Alex Marlin.

-¡Marlin! ¿Cómo ha conseguido ese bastardo entrometerse tan deprisa?

-Por casualidad. Winry asegura que no se ha acostado con él. Pero no hay forma de saberlo con seguridad.

-¡Hay un modo! En cuanto te acuestes con ella sabrás si es tan inocente como asegura.

Al pensarlo, Ed apretó los dientes con fuerza.

-Sí, supongo que sí.

Roy se dejó caer encima del sofá de piel marrón y se apoyó en el brazo.

-¿Y cómo piensas seducirla? Forzar a una mujer no es tu estilo.

-Tú eres el experto en mujeres. ¿Qué me sugieres?

Roy incorporó su largo cuerpo y se sentó más erguido.

-Probablemente le regalaría algo: flores, bombones, alguna tontería...

Intentaría llevarla a algún sitio, enseñarle la ciudad...

-Vive en mi casa. Si llegara a saberse la considerarían una perdida.

No puedo sacarla a pasear y que nos vea todo el mundo.

Roy consideró lo que le había dicho Ed.

-Es cierto, pero eso no es un problema. Puedo confeccionarte una lista de los lugares a los que suelo acudir con Teresa. -Teresa era la actual amante de Roy-. Hay un lugar muy discreto llamado Harmony en Covent Garden. O tal vez le gustaría jugar en algún local de la calle Jermyn.

En realidad hay muchos más lugares interesantes a los que llevar a una prostituta que a una dama.

Ed, al oír la palabra, frunció el ceño. No le gustaba pensar en Winry como una prostituta.

-Desgraciadamente no tengo tiempo. Pasado mañana me voy a Birmingham para comprobar el progreso de la nueva fábrica. Después...

-Llévatela contigo. Las mujeres no se te resisten, Ed, a pesar de que las que sueles llevarte a la cama no son tan ingenuas. Dale una oportunidad para que te conozca. Para que sepa realmente cómo eres y no te muestres como todos te conocen.

Ed miró hacia arriba como si a través del techo pudiera verla en su dormitorio.

-Me lo pensaré. Aparte de mis problemas debe de haber alguna razón más para que hayas venido a verme a estas horas de la noche. ¿De qué se trata?

Roy sonrió.

-En realidad vi luz de la ventana. Sabía que te encontraría trabajando. Pensé que tal vez podría convencerte para que me acompañaras a ver a madame Charbonnet.

Era una idea que el propio Ed había considerado, teniendo en cuenta su actual situación y el dolor que sufría cada vez que pensaba en la chica que dormía en el piso superior.

-Está bien, dame un minuto para que recoja mi abrigo. Enseguida vuelvo.

-¡Estupendo! ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no vamos?

-Demasiado -gruñó Ed-. Demasiado tiempo.

* * *

><p>CONTINUARÁ...<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

_Los personajes no me pertenecen. Propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa_

_Adaptación de Novela romántica_

_Autora original: Kat Martin_

_Nombre original Heartless_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPITULO 6<strong>_

Pasaron los días. Winry volvió a soñar aquella noche y, en su sueño, besó a su guapo príncipe : Alex Marlin. Le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos y él la abrazaba con suavidad. Era un beso dulce y tierno, poco más que un pequeño roce de labios, una noble muestra de afecto.

El sueño se desvaneció lentamente para acabar desdibujándose, convirtiéndose en una espesa niebla que nubló su mente hasta hacer desaparecer a su hermoso príncipe. En su lugar surgió el fiero y oscuro conde, abrazándola con fuerza mientras la presionaba de forma indecente contra su largo y esbelto cuerpo.

-No... -susurró Winry mientras luchaba para intentar librarse de él.

Edward no la soltaba y la abrazaba todavía con más fuerza. Tras agachar la cabeza, la besó con tal ardor que las piernas de Winry empezaron a temblar. El beso prosiguió, cálido, severo, exigente, penetrante hasta que Winry se sintió consumida por él, absorta por su poderosa presencia, incapaz de liberarse. Hasta un punto en que Winry empezó a dudar de si realmente quería deshacerse de él.

Se despertó temblando, asustada e insegura. Su piel estaba caliente y sudada.

Al cabo de un momento llegó Silvie con una cita del hombre que la había aprisionado incluso mientras dormía. Debía reunirse con el conde en el comedor que daba al jardín, en la parte trasera de la casa.

A Winry le dio un vuelco el corazón y la angustia provocó que sus piernas flojearan. Tras acercarse al armario rosa, escogió un vestido muy sencillo en forma de túnica de seda malva, bordado con unas rosas de color morado. Tras vestirse apresuradamente, permitió que Silvie le arreglara la melena y luego salió de la habitación para dirigirse a las escaleras mientras su mente alternaba el violento sueño y la suave negación del conde a su pregunta de si la habría forzado.

Edward le había asegurado que jamás había golpeado a la chica de la taberna, Rose McCarthy. En realidad acusó a Alex Marlin de haberlo hecho.

Estaba convencida de que el conde mentía. Alex era un caballero.

Era su príncipe azul. Jamás se inventaría una historia como aquélla.

Pero algo le remordía la conciencia. Tal vez se trataba del tono de voz del conde, o tal vez de su horrorizada expresión cuando ella lo acusó. Fuera lo que fuese hacía que Winry dudara...

Ed ya estaba esperando cuando Winry cruzó la puerta. Al verla, el conde se levantó y colocó la silla de respaldo alto a un lado. Con un frac de color gris perla y unos estrechos pantalones negros, aquel día no ofrecía un aspecto tan imponente. Incluso sus ojos parecían distintos, menos fieros, más tranquilos.

Winry le examinó con minuciosidad y le alabó como jamás lo había hecho hasta entonces. Ahora que el conde ya no estaba enfadado, incluso parecía más guapo; su hermoso rostro parecía esculpido en mármol, sus rasgos parecían mucho más suaves de lo que le habían parecido hasta entonces.

Ed se acomodó en una silla en la cabecera de la mesa y, de forma inconsciente, Winry volvió a recordar el salvaje beso del sueño, o tal vez se trataba del beso que él le había pedido en su dormitorio. Fuera lo que fuese, Winry hizo un esfuerzo por sacarse aquella imagen de la cabeza y confió en que el conde no se percatara del rubor en sus mejillas.

-Estás guapísima esta mañana, señorita Rockbell. Espero que hayas dormido bien.

Lo habría hecho de no haber sido por las pesadillas. Winry se ruborizó más aún.

-Bastante bien, señor.

-He estado pensando en nuestra conversación y, en concreto, en tu sugerencia.

A Winry se le aceleró el pulso. ¿La sugerencia de convertirse en amigos antes de convertirse en amantes? Winry rogó por el aplazamiento que aquello supondría.

-¿Sí, señor?

-Gracias a tus cartas te conozco bastante bien, pero tú me conoces desde hace muy poco tiempo. De modo que me parece justo que hagamos lo que tú sugeriste y que pasemos un tiempo para poder conocemos mejor.

A Winry le dio otro vuelco el corazón. Tener que pasar mucho tiempo en compañía de Ed era algo que no le apetecía lo más mínimo, y no importaba que hubiera sido idea suya ni que fuera la respuesta a sus plegarias.

-Puesto que debo realizar un viaje fuera de la ciudad, he pensado que tal vez podrías acompañarme.

-¿Fuera de la ciudad? -preguntó Winry con voz temblorosa.

-A la pequeña población de Cadamon, a unos cincuenta kilómetros al suroeste de Birmingham, para ser más preciso. Compré allí una fábrica textil no hace mucho.

Una docena de pensamientos pasaron por la mente de Winry. El primero de ellos fue que debería pasar varias noches con el conde.

-Birmingham está bastante lejos.

El conde asintió.

-A más de un día de viaje de ida y otro de vuelta. Calculo que estaremos cinco o seis días fuera.

Winry palideció. ¡Cinco o seis días! Dios bendito, ¿quién la protegería de él durante casi una semana? Winry se humedeció los labios algo nerviosa.

-Tal vez sería mejor que empezáramos nuestra amistad a su regreso.

¡El conde frunció sus cejas y sus labios dibujaron una expresión que Winry ya conocía.

-Me temo que no puedes escoger. Saldremos a primera hora de la mañana. Espero no salir más tarde de las nueve en punto.

Winry se forzó a asentir.

-Como quiera, señor.

-Entre tanto, creo que hoy podríamos ir de compras.

-¿De compras, señor?

-Me gustaría comprarte algunos vestidos nuevos y los complementos que necesites.

Winry negó con la cabeza.

-Pero si ya me ha comprado muchos vestidos preciosos. Están nuevos. No necesito más. -Winry no quería aumentar su deuda porque no quería tener que devolverle aún más de lo que le debía. Se lamentó en silencio.

-Para las ocasiones que tengo pensadas me gustaría que vistieras algo menos... conservador. Tus vestidos están bien para el día, pero de noche parecerías una chica recién salida de la escuela.

Winry miró hacia la taza de chocolate que un mayordomo acababa de depositar ante ella.

-Eso es exactamente lo que soy -dijo Winry en un tono suave de voz.

Ed se puso tenso.

-Ya no eres una niña, Winry, y no quiero tratarte como tal.

Winry no añadió nada más. Sabía que Edward estaba pensando en el beso que se habían dado y en la deuda que intentaba cobrar. Tras volverse hacia el mayordomo que se encontraba junto a la puerta, el conde indicó que sirviera el resto del desayuno y luego tomó un sorbo de su café sin apartar sus ojos dorados de Winry.

Winry hizo un nudo con su blanca servilleta por debajo de la mesa. Era un nudo parecido al que tenía en el estómago. El mayordomo sirvió un delicioso pastel junto a una cucharada de frambuesas maduras, pero Winry había perdido el apetito.

Ambos terminaron de desayunar en silencio. En cuanto retiraron los platos, Ed se levantó, se aproximó a la silla de Winry y terminó la comida que ella había dejado en su plato. El conde no dijo nada mientras la acompañaba hasta el carruaje que los esperaba. Le indicó algo al cochero, y éste ocupó inmediatamente su asiento. Un suave golpe de riendas en el lomo de los cuatro caballos grises e iniciaron la marcha al son que producían las ruedas de hierro al rodar sobre las calles adoquinadas.

Por la ventanilla discurrían los paisajes de la ciudad. Pasaron frente a tabernas, cafeterías, carnicerías y mercaderes. Winry no dejaba de observar, y el conde no pudo evitar sentirse fascinado por el brillo de su rostro. No tardaron mucho en llegar a St James's, una zona plagada de tiendas elegantes donde solían acudir los habitantes más adinerados de la ciudad. Ed le indicó al cochero que se detuviera frente a una estrecha tienda entre una licorería y un ebanista. Sólo había una minúscula ventana y un pequeño letrero de madera donde podía leerse: «MADAME DUPREE. Costura.»

-Adelante. -Ed le ofreció su brazo y Winry lo tomó dejando que el conde la acompañara hasta el interior de la tienda.

En la pequeña pero bien equipada habitación, varias mujeres trabajaban con rollos de telas de colores mientras cosían para completar las prendas que ellas mismas diseñaban. Una de ellas, una mujer de caderas anchas y bastante fornida, se levantó en cuanto Winry y Ed entraron en el establecimiento. Luego desapareció en la parte trasera de la tienda, tras una cortina de terciopelo, para ir en busca de la propietaria.

-¿Cómo es que conocía...? -preguntó Winry sin terminar la frase.

Ed sabía que Winry habría supuesto que él habría estado allí con anterioridad, comprando vestidos para otras amantes que había tenido.

-¿Que cómo conozco la tienda? -terminó Ed por ella.

-Supongo que no soy la primera mujer a la que ha traído aquí -dijo Winry con un áspero tono de voz mientras lo miraba por debajo de su pequeña nariz respingona.

A Winry le pareció divertido.

-En realidad eres la primera. Conozco el sitio porque mi padre hizo muchas compras aquí. Pagué las cuentas después de su muerte. Como jamás le encontré defectos a su gusto, imaginé que sería un lugar adecuado para nuestro propósito.

Winry alzo una de sus rubias cejas.

-¿Y cuál es nuestro propósito exactamente?

-Dijiste que querías visitar la ciudad y que tal vez te gustaría acudir a ver una obra de teatro o a la ópera. Para eso se necesita el tipo de vestidos que madame Dupree te puede ofrecer.

Winry no dijo nada. ¿Qué podía decir? Después de todo, había sido idea suya. Ed colocó una mano en la cintura de Winry y comprobó que su talle era increíblemente estrecho. Se abrió la cortina. La propietaria entró en el salón con una sonrisa y se dirigió hacia ellos.

-¿Puedo ayudarlos, señor? -Era una mujer de cabello cano y algo arrugada. Sus mejillas estaban muy enrojecidas. Tenía unos largos pechos en forma de péndulo y escondía discretamente el escote tras un lazo atado alrededor del cuello de su vestido de seda de corte perfecto.

-Me gustaría comprar algunos vestidos de noche para la dama.

La mujer sonrió.

-Es usted Edward Elric, conde de Greville, ¿verdad?

Ed no se sorprendió de que la mujer le reconociera. Aunque no le gustaba tener que admitirlo, sabía lo mucho que se parecía físicamente a su padre. Ed indicó que sí con un suave movimiento de cabeza.

-Si.

-El difunto conde, su padre, era muy buen cliente. Usted se parece mucho a él. -La mujer se concentró en Winry-. Y usted, querida, debe de ser... una amiga... del señor...

Winry se ruborizó. Apenas pudo asentir con la cabeza.

-Vamos, no tienes por qué avergonzarte. Yo había conocido a muchas amigas del difunto conde... Enseguida te vestiré de forma adecuada.

Ed miró cómo las dos mujeres desaparecían y frunció el ceño. No le gustaba el aire de suficiencia con que madame Dupree había sonreído a Winry ni la humillación que le había supuesto el que Winry se ruborizara.

Ed la maldijo en silencio y deseó no haber llevado jamás a Winry a aquella tienda. Siempre había odiado la constante necesidad de su padre de ir acompañado de jóvenes e inocentes mujeres. Ed se parecía mucho a él. ¿Sería acaso mucho más parecido a su padre de lo que quería admitir?

Tras formularse aquella pregunta se estremeció, luego anuló aquella dolorosa idea tal como había aprendido a hacerlo, es decir, quitándosela completamente de la cabeza. Él no quería una colección de mujeres jóvenes. Él quería a Winry Rockbell y, con un poco de tiempo, estaba seguro de que ella también le querría a él.

Las dos mujeres regresaron. Madame Dupree hizo subir a Winry encima de una especie de tarima baja y redonda frente a un sofá y empezó a envolverla con diferentes telas. Al principio Winry se mostró reticente. Ed sabía que la mujer estaba intentando descubrir para qué iban a ser utilizados los vestidos. Ed no ocultaba sus intenciones. Quería acostarse con ella y haría lo que fuera necesario para conseguirlo.

Winry permaneció erguida encima de la tarima, algo incómoda pues llevaba puesta únicamente una enagua, y el conde tuvo que esforzarse por acallar una repentina y violenta necesidad de abrazarla y de apartarla de la horrible mirada de aquella mujer. Winry no dijo nada y se limitó a contestar a las preguntas que se le formulaban directamente.

Después de todo, ella había nacido en el seno de una familia pobre y, finalmente, las preciosas telas, los preciosos terciopelos con rubíes y zafiros, los suntuosos satenes de colores crema y rosa, y las brillantes sedas esmeraldas y doradas lograron hacerla sonreír.

Aquella sonrisa agradó a Ed y, de algún modo, lo reconfortó. Ayudó a la muchacha a escoger la tela y el estilo de cinco nuevos vestidos, dos más de los que tenía previsto comprar, simplemente para verla sonreír.

Coincidieron en todo y se sorprendieron al descubrir que ambos tenían unos gustos muy parecidos.

A pesar de que los vestidos eran mucho más cortos que cualquiera de los que Winry había llevado hasta entonces, el estilo atrevido era el último grito en lo que a moda se refiere, y verla vestida con ellos lo ayudaría a limpiar su conciencia. Winry era una mujer y no una niña. Una mujer preciosa y deseable. Una mujer completamente capaz de cumplir la parte del trato que había contraído. Mostrar sus preciosos pechos lo demostraría.

Salieron de la tienda cargados con cajas y, tras una parada en el zapatero de la esquina para encargarle zapatos a juego con cada uno de los vestidos, ambos regresaron de nuevo al carruaje que los esperaba.

Prácticamente habían llegado al carruaje cuando Ed vio una alta silueta de cabello rubio que salía de la mercería. Alex Marlin caminaba por la acera con un montón de bolsas colgando del brazo. Marlin no los vio y siguió caminando, pero en cuanto Winry vio de quién se trataba se quedó inmóvil.

Al comprobar la reacción de Winry, Ed enfureció. Apretó los dientes con fuerza para intentar aplacar su ira. Winry observó a Alex mientras éste cruzaba la calle hasta alcanzar el carruaje que lo esperaba. Al ver a un niño negro, de unos seis años de edad, que se apresuraba a abrirle la puerta del carruaje, Winry frunció el ceño.

-¿Ese niño es un criado? -preguntó Winry sin dejar de mirar al niño, engalanado con unos pantalones largos de satén púrpura atados al tobillo y un chaleco a juego. Sobre su pequeña cabeza negra llevaba un turbante de estrás, con incrustaciones doradas y púrpuras, que le daba un aspecto ridículo, como si se tratara de una flor seca debido a un exceso de sol. En los pies calzaba unos pequeños zapatos dorados.

-Es un criado negro -le dijo Ed-. Una de las últimas adquisiciones de Marlin. Se lleva al chico a todas partes. Le gusta ver cómo reacciona la gente al ver el color de la piel del chico y el modo en que va vestido.

Winry parecía incapaz de apartar su mirada. Siguió observándolos mientras Marlin dejó caer las bolsas en las pequeñas y rosadas manos del chico para subir después al carruaje y cerrar la puerta. El chico se esforzó en coger todas las bolsas, se las entregó a un mayordomo y luego intentó subir junto al cochero. Se tambaleaba de forma tan precaria que Ed se percató de que Winry se estremecía horrorizada. Finalmente el chico lo logró y Alex le ordenó al cochero que se pusiera en marcha.

-No puedo creer que sea capaz de tratar así a un niño -dijo Winry en voz baja.

Hay muchas cosas sobre Alex Marlin que no podrías imaginar nunca -dijo Ed en un tono seco y con el convencimiento de que Winry no lo creería si se lo contaba. Tras cogerla por el brazo con firmeza, deseándole internamente a Marlin la peor de las suertes, la acompañó calle abajo.

Por mucho que Winry no lo deseara, el día siguiente llegó, y con él el viaje a Birmingham. Winry había pasado la noche en blanco pensando en el conde y en Alex Marlin, recordando la preocupación y la inesperada muestra de comprensión que Winry había reconocido en los ojos de lord Greville en la tienda de la modista. Edward se había percatado de su incomodidad y de su sensación de humillación. Durante unos segundos Winry incluso llegó a pensar que Edward la cogería en brazos y se la llevaría de allí y luego estaba Alex. Seguramente Greville estaba equivocado acerca de lo del chico. Tal vez Marlin lo estaba ayudando. Tal vez el chico era huérfano.

De todas formas, a Winry le preocupaba el modo en que Alex se comportaba con él, como si fuera una especie de premio que debiera mostrar.

Winry intentó imaginar a lord Edward tratando de aquel modo a un niño, pero no logró formarse imagen alguna.

El carruaje esperaba frente a la casa cuando Winry descendió por las escaleras. Había hecho la maleta y estaba lista incluso antes de la hora prevista. Su ama de llaves, Silvie, estaba nerviosa y sostenía una maleta de viaje en la mano.

Lord Greville entró en casa al cabo de pocos minutos.

Winry se esforzó en sonreír.

-Estamos listas, señor.

Ed le dedicó una sonrisa y frunció el ceño.

-Creí que lo habías entendido. Tengo mucho trabajo. Necesitaré intimidad. Puesto que sólo vamos en un carruaje, tu ama de llaves no podrá acompañarte.

Winry parpadeó sorprendida.

-Pero tiene que dejarla venir. No es propio de una dama. ¿Cómo podría arreglármelas sin ella? ¿Quién me ayudaría a desvestirme?

-Te las has arreglado durante muchos años sin una sirvienta, de modo que imagino que podrás arreglártelas unos días más.

Era completamente impropio, pero Winry no discutió ya que estaba segura de que no conseguiría nada. Se colocó a un lado mientras la menuda ama de llaves volvía a subir las escaleras. Ed la cogió del brazo y descendieron juntos las escaleras de la vieja mansión de piedra. Edward la ayudó a subir al carruaje y tomó asiento en diagonal a ella. En un espacio tan reducido, los hombros del conde parecían más anchos todavía y, aunque sus prendas eran sencillas, las lucía con cierto aire de autoridad. En realidad, costaba imaginarle haciendo otra cosa que no fuera ejercer de conde.

Mientras salían de la ciudad hablaron poco, por lo que Winry pudo disfrutar del paisaje. Winry no conocía realmente la ciudad, apenas se había movido de los alrededores de la casa. Alex siempre la había llevado por el parque. Incluso la reciente salida de compras con el conde no la había llevado demasiado lejos.

Mientras se mezclaban con el tráfico de la ciudad, Winry observaba fascinada la multitud de personas que ocupaba las estrechas calles hasta desbordadas: vendedores de tinta, cantantes de baladas e incluso un hombre que vendía ropa de segunda mano.

Un chiquillo harapiento, con una sonrisa amarga en el rostro y unos deditos que asomaban por los extremos de sus guantes, vendía manzanas en una esquina. Vehículos de todos los tamaños y modelos se cruzaban en las abarrotadas calles adoquinadas al tiempo que podía escucharse la cacofonía que formaban los conductores gritando y los caballos relinchando.

Las increíbles imágenes y sonidos cautivaron a Winry y le hicieron olvidar sus nebulosas circunstancias, al menos durante un rato.

Entonces, la profunda voz del conde interrumpió sus pensamientos, un discordante recordatorio de que Winry se encontraba a solas con él y de que estaban a punto de abandonar la ciudad que, de algún modo, la protegía.

-Tenemos que hacer una parada antes de salir de la ciudad. No tardaremos mucho.

Al cabo de unos minutos doblaron una esquina y el carruaje se detuvo frente a un edificio de ladrillos de tres plantas en la calle Threadneedle.

-Tengo que hablar con mi abogado. Puedes acompañarme si lo deseas.

Winry se vio sorprendida por la oferta del conde. Empezó denegando la oferta, pero luego pensó «¿Y por qué no?». Viajaba con aquel hombre, aunque, por supuesto, no por voluntad propia. Cualquier información que pudiera obtener le sería útil.

-Gracias, creo que lo acompañaré.

El conde agarró a Winry de la mano para ayudarla a descender los escalones de hierro, y ambos se dirigieron hacia el interior del edificio. Un joven portero de cabello castaño y expresión aplicada saludó al conde, luego los acompañó a lo largo del pasillo hasta llegar a un despacho de paneles de madera bien señalizado.

-Mi abogado, Jonathan Whipple.

El conde ladeó la cabeza para señalar hacia el hombre de cabello cano que acababa de levantarse de su escritorio y los observaba. Era un hombre delgado, de unos cincuenta años, que llevaba gafas de montura metálica encima de una larga nariz aguileña.

Jonathan... Te presento a la señorita Winry Rockbell. Acaba de llegara a la ciudad.

-Es un placer, señorita Rockbell. -El hombre sonrió y realizó una educada reverencia. Luego se volvió para mirar al conde-. Tengo esos números que me pidió, señor. Estaba completando las últimas sumas antes de que usted llegara. -Los dos hombres se acercaron al escritorio y dejaron a Winry, que observaba atentamente al señor Whipple.

Era un despacho acogedor y confortable. Ardía el fuego en una pequeña chimenea con repisa de roble. Una de las paredes estaba totalmente cubierta de estanterías. Junto a una silla de piel marrón había un montón de periódicos viejos. Pero aparte de este detalle, la habitación era más bien espartana y estaba muy limpia. Winry pensó que el conde también era así, ordenado y limpio. Parecía como si exigiera de los demás las mismas cualidades que él poseía.

Winry echó un vistazo a la estantería y se aproximó al gran escritorio de caoba que había en el centro de la habitación mientras le echaba un vistazo a los numerosos volúmenes encuadernadas en piel; la mayoría de los cuales eran tratados económicos. Winry miró al conde de reojo. Permanecía sentado en la silla detrás del escritorio, con su oscura cabeza inclinada sobre el montón de libros de contabilidad abiertos.

La aritmética era lo que mejor se le había dado en la escuela. Mientras observaba el modo en que el conde examinaba los números que había escritos en la página que tenía frente a él, Winry empezó a sumar las columnas mentalmente, tal y como había aprendido a hacer.

Winry frunció el ceño.

-Perdóneme, señor, pero hay un error en la columna de la derecha.

El conde alzó una ceja y miró a Winry.

-Me alegra comprobar que, además de los muchos talentos que recientemente has adquirido, también eres experta en números.

Winry se ruborizó al notar el tono sarcástico de la voz del conde, pero no quiso retroceder.

-No sé mucho de números. Sólo sé que esa suma no es correcta. El total debería ser 2676 y no 3148.

Greville frunció el ceño. El hombre de cabello cano que permanecía a su lado se mostró repentinamente preocupado y, rápidamente, se enfrascó en la nueva suma.

-¡Oh! Me temo que la señorita Rockbell tiene razón, señor. No comprendo cómo he podido cometer semejante error. -El hombre suspiró-.

Ahora tendré que rehacer las columnas basadas en esa cifra. Me llevará cierto tiempo.

-Puedo hacerlo yo -se ofreció Winry-. Los números se me dan bastante bien. -Rockbell bajó la vista y empezó a calcular en silencio-. El total de la primera columna debería ser 4214. La segunda columna es... 3387, y la tercera debería ser... -Winry hizo una pausa y miró a Jonathan Whipple-. No ha escrito el resultado -le dijo y continuó sumando para extraer el resultado.

-4214-confirmó el señor Whipple mientras miraba al conde por encima de la montura de sus gafas-. La chica tiene razón.

Ed miró asombrado a Winry.

¿Cómo demonios lo has podido calcular tan deprisa?

Winry sonrió complacida por haber logrado impresionar al conde.

-Es un truco que aprendí. Se trata de agrupar los números en combinaciones de diez siempre que sea posible, o añadirlos fuera de la secuencia, o de ver dos o tres números como si se trataran de un único número mayor: ocho, doce y diez suman treinta, por ejemplo.

-Impresionante.

-Gracias a usted, tuve un profesor de matemáticas muy bueno, señor. También multiplico y divido muy deprisa, por si algún día lo necesita.

El conde alzó ligeramente la comisura del labio.

-Lo recordaré.

El conde terminó su visita y los dos regresaron al carruaje. Edward no dijo una palabra mientras el vehículo rodaba hacia las afueras de la ciudad, aunque Winry pensó que tal vez le estaba examinando por debajo de sus párpados caídos.

Transcurrió una hora. El sol asomaba entre las nubes y entraba por las ventanillas formando unas sombras bajo las altas mejillas de Greville.

El tono grave de su voz rompió el silencio:

-Supongo que, después de pasar algún tiempo en Londres, el campo te parecerá aburrido.

Winry observó las colinas cubiertas de hierba, el pequeño rebaño de ovejas que pacía tranquilamente y el cielo claro, de un color azul cristalino que no podía apreciarse en la ciudad.

-Al contrario, señor. No me apetecería regresar a la casucha de suelo sucio donde nací, pero siempre me gustará el aire limpio y dulce y la verde hierba del campo. Londres tiene muchas cosas, pero aquí también las hay, aunque sean diferentes. Hay insectos de colores, un montón de preciosos pájaros e interesantes criaturas de cuatro patas tanto domésticas como salvajes. Cuando era niña soñaba con abandonar todo esto. Ahora comprendo que era la pobreza y la ignorancia lo que me impelía a querer marcharme y no la tierra en sí.

El conde no dijo nada, pero Winry creyó apreciar cierta expresión de aprobación en su rostro.

-¿Y usted, señor? ¿Considera que la vida del campo es aburrida?

El conde miró por la ventanilla.

-Para ser sincero, para mí la vida siempre es aburrida. No obstante, el campo, en ciertas ocasiones, puede ofrecerme cierto grado de satisfacción.

-Entonces ¿por qué no pasa más tiempo en Greville Hall? Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que es mucho más... -Winry no terminó la frase y comprendió que había estado a punto de insultarle.

El conde arqueó una de sus espesas cejas negras.

-¿Mucho más qué, señorita Rockbell? ¿Elegante? O tal vez estaba buscando la palabra «palaciego»?

Winry no tenia otra opción que terminar el pensamiento, le gustara o no al conde.

-«Divertido» es la palabra que estaba buscando, señor. Greville Hall es el lugar más bonito que jamás he conocido. Es luminoso y alegre, con docenas de ventanales que dejan entrar el sol y el aire. Los jardines siempre parecen estar llenos de flores e incluso los muebles y las cortinas son alegres y acogedores.

-¿Cómo conoces tan bien Greville Hall? -preguntó el conde con un tono frío-. No creo que mi padre te invitara a cenar jamás.

Winry le miró de reojo.

-Tampoco yo creo que usted fuera invitado.

-Touché, señorita Rockbell.

-Conozco la casa porque solía trepar por la valla del jardín; me escondía entre los arbustos y espiaba el interior por las ventanas de la parte trasera de la casa. A veces, cuando por la noche veía que había velas encendidas, me colaba para ver bailar a las damas. Eran tan guapas y parecían divertirse tanto... Me juré que un día yo también sería una dama...

-y así es.

Pero en realidad no lo había logrado. Una dama no viajaba por el país junto a un hombre al que apenas conocía. Una dama no se convertía en la amante de un hombre.

El conde apartó la mirada para volver a observar el paisaje por la ventanilla.

-Yo sólo he estado en Greville Hall en una ocasión, poco antes de que mi padre muriera. Ahora mi hermanastra, Barbara, vive allí con su pequeño hijo Selim. No nos llevamos bien.

-¿Por qué? -Fue una pregunta impertinente y Winry lo sabía. De todas formas, esperaba que el conde contestara.

El conde la miró de forma intimidante, de tal modo que Winry deseó no haber formulado aquella pregunta; precisamente lo que el conde quería.

La pregunta se desvaneció y finalmente el conde dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Barbara es viuda. Si mi padre no me hubiera convertido en su heredero, el título de Greville y la fortuna hubieran sido para su hijo.

Winry recordó la preciosa chica de pelo negro que vivía en la casa cuando ella era niña. Recordaba haberla observado junto a sus amigos un día en el carruaje abierto de su padre. No sabía que la señora Barbara se había casado. Al parecer habían ocurrido muchas cosas desde que Winry vendió su alma al diablo para acudir a la escuela.

-Es muy joven para ser viuda -dijo Winry-. Tan sólo algunos años mayor que yo, si no me equivoco. Debe de haber sido muy duro para ella perder a su esposo cuando llevaban tan poco tiempo casados.

El conde se mofó.

-Barbara tiene veintiséis años y creo que se sintió aliviada al enviudar. El conde de Haywood era unos cuarenta años mayor que ella, un viejo estúpido con más dinero que sentido común. Creo que Barbara se casó con él con la esperanza de que no viviera demasiados años y de que le dejara a su muerte gran parte de su fortuna. Pero para su desgracia, Barbara era la segunda esposa de Haywood. El conde tenía ya dos hijos mayores, lo que disminuía significativamente las posibilidades de que Selim se convirtiera en el heredero.

-De todas formas, seguro que les dejó algo en el testamento.

-Estoy seguro de que se mantuvo firme en su propósito... al principio. Pero acabó sorprendiéndola en la cama con su administrador. Cambió el testamento de inmediato. Mi padre logró suavizar un poco las cosas.

De todas formas, cuando Haywood murió la dejó prácticamente sin nada.

-¿Me está diciendo que actualmente Barbara sobrevive gracias a su caridad?

-Más o menos. Podría volver a casarse, por supuesto. Y estoy seguro de que pronto lo hará.

-Pero si Barbara es el tipo de persona que usted dice, ¿por qué la ayuda?

El conde encogió sus anchos hombres bajo su abrigo negro de corte perfecto.

-¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer? Después de todo, es mi media hermana.

No puedo dejarlos a ella y a su hijo en la calle. Seguramente la sociedad no tiene demasiada buena opinión de mí, pero no quiero quedarme solo. No resulta conveniente para mis negocios.

Winry no añadió nada. El conde se ocupaba de su hermana no por el afecto que sintiera por ella, sino simplemente para proteger su estatus social. El conde no quería perder los beneficios económicos inherentes a su posición. Por otro lado, si lo que había dicho era cierto, había ofrecido una horrible imagen de su hermana. Con un padre distante y ajeno, una madre que le había abandonado y una hermana avariciosa que se aprovechaba de su fortuna, ¿cómo no iba a ser un hombre frío e insensible?

Winry sintió cierta lástima por él.

Dejaron de conversar. Viajaron gran parte del día en silencio. Winry leía o bordaba mientras el conde estudiaba minuciosamente unos volúmenes relativos a la fabricación textil o los numerosos portafolios de investigación que llevaba consigo. El viaje era pesado y cuando el conde le indicó al cochero que se detuviera para pasar la noche en un hostal llamado King's Way, Winry estaba agotada.

Aparentemente, el conde había avisado de su llegada con antelación, pues les aguardaban dos habitaciones privadas. El conocimiento de que dispondría de su propia habitación debería de haber tranquilizado a Winry.

Pero por el contrario, en cuanto cruzó la puerta cubierta de hiedra del hostal empezó a sentirse nerviosa.

El conde se detuvo al pie de la escalera, con los ojos cerrados, al tiempo que Winry apreciaba una débil tensión en los músculos de su largo y delgado rostro.

-¿Cenarás conmigo en el bar o prefieres que te suban algo a la habitación?

Winry se sintió aliviada.

-Creo que estoy algo cansada, señor. Preferiría comer algo en mi habitación, si no le importa.

El conde mostró una débil sonrisa.

-Muy bien, yo mismo te lo traeré.

Winry se estremeció y volvió a sentirse preocupada.

-Gracias -dijo en un susurro.

Cuando llamaron a su puerta, Winry estaba aún completamente vestida. No había querido, ni habría podido, sacarse la ropa hasta que el conde le hubiera llevado la cena.

Cuando el conde entró en la habitación de Winry frunció el ceño. Avanzó y depositó la bandeja encima del tocador de madera que había junto a la pared.

-Creí que habías dicho que estabas cansada. ¿Por qué no te has desvestido? ¡Ah! ¿Cómo he podido olvidarlo? No tienes ayudante. Supongo que tendré que hacer yo los honores... Ven, Winry.

Hubo algo en el suave modo en que el conde pronunció su nombre que la hizo temblar levemente.

Winry permaneció inmóvil. No había podido olvidar el modo en que el conde le había indicado que se desvistiera frente a él en su dormitorio.

-No tendrás miedo, ¿verdad? Creí que habías entendido que no iba a hacerte daño.

-No tengo... no tengo miedo, señor.

¿Entonces qué era lo que le impedía moverse? No estaba del todo segura.

-Sé que estás cansada. Sólo quiero ayudarte. Deja que te desabroche el vestido para que puedas desvestirte y prepararte para dormir.

Winry se acercó insegura a él. Notó las manos del conde sobre sus hombros mientras le tocaba con delicadeza. Empezó a desabrochar los botones de la espalda de su vestido de viaje de uno en uno. Era una extraña sensación, aunque no del todo desagradable.

Si el hombre hubiera sido Alex... Si hubiera sido su esposo, incluso hubiera disfrutado de ello. Pero Edward no era Alex Marlin y, en lugar de experimentar una sensación agradable, el roce de los dedos del conde le pareció la marca de un hierro ardiente sobre su piel.

Finalmente terminó de desabrocharle el vestido y Winry lo sostuvo encima de los hombros. El conde permanecía a su espalda, y la luz procedente del fuego de la chimenea alargaba su sombra en la habitación. La tela del abrigo a medida del conde rozó la espalda de Winry mientras le quitaba las horquillas una por una. Luego le colocó bien los mechones de su cabello encima de los hombros.

-Como la luz del sol en invierno -murmuró el conde mientras la peinaba con sus largos dedos-. ¿Puedo hacerte trenzas?

Winry imaginó aquellas elegantes manos trabajando para completar la tarea y sintió cómo se formaba un nudo en su estómago. Cuando se volvió para mirarlo, comprobó que los ojos del conde se habían teñido de un intenso color oro, y el centro era tan negro que brillaba como si se tratara de una obsidiana iluminada por la luz del fuego.

A Winry le latía muy deprisa el corazón y, de pronto, notó la boca seca.

-Gracias... señor -dijo en un tono de voz suave-. No debe preocuparse. El resto podré hacerlo yo sola.

El conde asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza, como si lamentara la decisión de Winry.

Como quieras buenas noches, señorita Rockbell.

Winry observó los largos pasos del conde mientras abandonaba su dormitorio. Cuando el conde cerró la puerta, suspiró aliviada.

* * *

><p>Que tensión xD<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

_Los personajes no me pertenecen. Propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa_

_Adaptación de Novela romántica_

_Autora original: Kat Martin_

_Nombre original Heartless_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPITULO 7<strong>_

Al día siguiente llegaron a su destino, la pequeña población de Cadamon, en el valle de un estrecho río al sureste de Birmingham. Cuando llegaron era un poco tarde. En lugar de dirigirse a la fábrica, el conde hizo una reserva en un hostal cercano, el Wayward Sparrow, que no era tan bonito como el King's Way.

Ed arrugó la nariz en señal de desaprobación mientras cargaba con la maleta de viaje de Winry, la que contenía los bordados, hasta el interior de una habitación sin ventilación encima de la cocina para dejarla sobre el sucio colchón de plumas. La habitación del conde se encontraba unas puertas más abajo y, presumiblemente, no era mejor que la de ella.

-Lamento las instalaciones. Pensé que estaría mejor. Al parecer, cuando la fábrica va mal, los demás también se resienten.

-Está bien, señor. -Winry había vivido en peores condiciones. La casita que había compartido con su padre era bastante más desagradable, por ejemplo, aunque ella había hecho todo lo posible para que resultara cómoda.

-Pediré que traigan agua caliente -dijo el conde-. Puedes lavarte un poco y luego descansar un rato. Cenaremos dentro de una hora. Vendré a buscarte.

El conde no le dio la oportunidad de negarse, se limitó a salir de la habitación para dirigirse a su cuarto. Una hora más tarde, el conde regresó con el cabello todavía húmedo y brillante como el sol. El conde la miró y examinó el liso vestido de muselina azul que se había puesto Winry para pasar a observar después sus pechos. La muchacha sintió un espasmo en el estómago que se expandió por sus extremidades. Le costaba respirar.

-¿Tienes hambre? -le preguntó él mirándola de nuevo a los ojos.

Winry se esforzó por sonreír.

-Sí. Tal vez la comida sea mejor que las habitaciones.

El conde asintió.

-Esperemos que así sea.

Afortunadamente sí lo fue. El conde la obsequió con una agradable conversación en la que primero habló del tiempo, ya que se acercaba el otoño, y luego habló acerca de lo que esperaba encontrar cuando llegara a la fábrica.

-Sé que el lugar está en malas condiciones, pero eso es exactamente lo que le proporciona tanto potencial.

-¿Tiene otras fábricas?

-Todavía no, pero tal vez me interese adquirir más. Primero quiero ver qué puedo hacer con ésta. Mañana lo sabré.

-Supongo que sí.

-Empezaremos pronto, a las cinco y media. Quiero estar allí a primera hora. No sé cuánto rato estaré fuera. ¿Crees que estarás bien aquí hasta que yo regrese? Winry tragó el trocito de queso que había estado masticando.

-¿Por qué no lo acompaño? -Pronunció aquellas palabras sin saber por qué-. Nunca he visto una fábrica. Creo que me gustaría.

El conde dudó durante un instante. Tomó un sorbo de vino, luego dejo de nuevo la copa encima de la mesa.

-Los negocios no suelen despertar el interés de las damas.

-Es cierto. Pero los dos sabemos que yo soy una campesina y no una dama, y considero que puede ser interesante.

-Las cinco y media es muy temprano.

Winry sonrió.

-Hasta que llegué a la ciudad siempre me levantaba antes del amanecer. Aprovechaba ese tiempo para estudiar.

El conde volvió a dudar y finalmente asintió.

-Muy bien. Te pasaré a buscar a las cinco. Así tendremos tiempo de llegar.

Winry asintió con un entusiasmo que no esperaba sentir. Acto seguido, los viejos temores resurgieron y su sonrisa lentamente se desvaneció. ¿Qué demonios le ocurría? No necesitaba pasar más tiempo del necesario en compañía del conde. Pero aun así quería ir. Le gustaba aprender cosas nuevas y aquélla era una oportunidad para hacerlo.

Siguieron cenando. Winry notaba la mirada Ed y, bajo la luz tintineante de la vela, pareció establecerse entre ellos una especie de corriente misteriosa.

Winry descubrió que el conde era un hombre increíblemente guapo, y que su belleza se veía magnificada gracias a la fuerza de su mirada dorada y al modo descarado en que la miraba, como si no existiera nadie más en el mundo particular que él había creado.

De postre tomaron tarta de manzana caliente. Winry tenía las manos húmedas y apenas hablaba. La incertidumbre la agobiaba. Sabía lo que el conde quería, la razón por la que la había llevado consigo. Su proximidad despertaba en ella una extraña mezcla de sentimientos, la mayoría de los cuales no supo reconocer aunque quizás el más evidente fuera el miedo.

Hasta entonces, el conde se había comportado como un caballero, pero ¿continuaría haciéndolo? Si el conde decidía que la quería nadie podría ayudarla, nadie podría detenerlo.

Winry se estremeció mientras subía las escaleras delante de él, sintiendo su presencia como una sombra oscura y fría a su espalda. Cuando el conde abrió la puerta de la habitación de Winry, ésta permaneció inmóvil, muy nerviosa.

-¿Necesitas que te ayude a desvestirte?

Winry negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Éste es más fácil de desabrochar. Creo que podré arreglármelas sola. -Winry se armó de valor para enfrentarse a lo que pudiera ocurrir acto seguido y esbozó una sonrisa forzada-. Buenas noches, señor.

Ed no se movió. En lugar de hacerlo, le acarició el rostro con su dedo. Muy lentamente, el conde agachó la cabeza y acercó su boca a la de Winry. Fue un beso suave, poco más que un roce de los labios.

Pero por un instante sus bocas se unieron y Winry se ruborizó. Alzó las manos, temblorosas, y le acariciaba el pecho. Era un pecho duro y podía apreciarse la fuerza de sus músculos bajo el abrigo.

Cuando el conde terminó de besarla, sus ojos se mostraron resplandecientes.

-Buenas noches, Winry. Que descanses.

A Winry le temblaron las piernas al pasar junto al conde para entrar en la habitación. Sabía que no podría dormir. Daría vueltas en la cama recordando el suave beso; un beso tan delicado que no debería de haberla afectado. Pero lo cierto es que temblaba y respiraba con dificultad.

Un beso mucho más aterrador que el salvaje beso que le había dado aquella noche en su habitación.

Tal y como el conde había planeado, salieron del hostal al amanecer y se dirigieron hacia un horizonte de color grisáceo y púrpura. Un aire denso e inmóvil los envolvía, un aire que olía a polvo y humo. Por lo visto los habitantes del pueblo estaban acostumbrados a aquel olor y no lo notaban.

Salían de sus casitas destartaladas y se encaminaban a sus trabajos en la fábrica por las calles adoquinadas.

Winry, apoyada en el respaldo del asiento del carruaje, tardó un rato en identificar el extraño ruidito que los envolvía y que cada vez era más fuerte hasta convertirse en una especie de sonoro chasquido.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Son sus zapatos! -exclamó Winry asombrada.

El conde sonrió.

-Son zuecos de madera -dijo suavizando su serio semblante de un modo que Winry no había visto jamás. Winry pensó que se trataba de una transformación asombrosa y consideró que de aquel modo el conde parecía más joven e increíblemente atractivo-. Todos los trabajadores los llevan. Arman un buen barullo, ¿eh?

-Sí... -Pero los zapatos ya no interesaban a Winry. Lo que ahora le interesaba era la sonrisa que iluminaba el bello rostro del conde; Winry no parecía poder dejar de admirarle. ¿Y si siempre sonriera de aquel modo? ¿Y si incluso llegara a reírse? El efecto sería devastador. Winry apartó la mirada deseando que su corazón dejara de latir con aquella ridícula fuerza semejante al ruido de los zuecos de madera.

El carruaje prosiguió hacia la fábrica, un enorme edificio de ladrillos al sur del pueblo, en lo alto de una colina que daba al río Cadamon.

El gerente, Wilbur Clayburn, un hombre bajito y fornido con mejillas rechonchas y veteadas y una nariz ancha, esperaba en su oficina cuando los dos llegaron.

-Es un placer, señor. Todos en la fábrica de Cadamon esperábamos ansiosos su visita.

Sus palabras, a pesar de ir acompañadas de una sonrisa, parecieron poco sinceras. Era evidente que la inspección del conde era lo último que deseaban.

-¿Es eso cierto?

Edward echó un vistazo alrededor del pequeño despacho atiborrado de objetos y frunció el ceño. A diferencia del ordenado y limpio despacho de Jonathan Whipple, las oficinas de Calyburn estaban tan desarregladas como su propio hombre. Encima del escritorio había un montón de papeles desordenados y en el suelo había tantas bolas de polvo y porquería que una mujer de la limpieza hubiera tardado una semana entera en limpiar aquel lugar. El hombre vestía unas sucias prendas de ropa que parecía haber llevado durante al menos quince días y Winry no pudo evitar dedicarle una mirada de disgusto.

Ed frunció de nuevo el ceño y Winry se sintió orgullosa de su mirada de desaprobación, segura de saber lo que el conde estaba pensando.

-Me gusta el orden, señor Clayburn y me gusta sobre todo en las personas que ocupan cargos de autoridad. Si no es capaz de mantener un poco de orden, le sugiero que busque el modo de arreglarlo o pronto tendrá que buscarse otro empleo.

Las sonrosadas mejillas del hombre palidecieron y la punta de su nariz enrojeció y pareció hincharse. La nariz del padre de Winry tenía aquel mismo aspecto y se preguntó si Wilbur Clayburn no sería también alcohólico.

El hombre intentó sobreponerse.

-Supongo que querrá echarle un vistazo al lugar -dijo con tono seco.

-A eso he venido. -Ed miró a Winry-. ¿Prefieres esperarme aquí o en el carruaje?

-Preferiría acompañarle, señor, si no le importa. Como le he dicho, es la primera vez que visito una fábrica textil. Me gustaría ver cómo funciona.

Al cabo de una breve pausa, el conde asintió.

-Como quieras. Pero te aviso, te mancharás ese vestido tan bonito que llevas.

El cumplido sorprendió a Winry, pues llevaba el mismo vestido azul que se había puesto para cenar la noche anterior. Winry se preguntó si sus palabras no serían una sutil forma de recordarle que se lo había comprado él.

-Iré con cuidado.

-Me temo que debo advertirle de algo -dijo Clayburn-. El lugar no es lo que era. Como sabe, los beneficios han bajado. El propietario perdió interés y la fábrica se encuentra en un estado lamentable.

El conde se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-El lastre de un hombre supone la oportunidad para: otro. ¿Nos vamos?

Clayburn subió el primero y observó a Winry mientras se dirigía hacia el pasillo. Winry sabía que aquel hombre se estaba preguntando cuál sería la relación entre ella y el conde.

Ni la propia Winry lo sabía con seguridad, o sea que no se le podía culpar por ello.

Edward pensó que el lugar estaba muy sucio. Por todas partes crecían montañas de porquería y montones de polvo que flotaban por el aire y dificultaban la respiración.

El piso inferior del largo y estrecho edificio de tres plantas estaba dominado por la rueda gigante que proporcionaba energía al molino. La rueda giraba con la fuerza del agua procedente del estanque que había encima de la presa. La rueda provocaba un barullo molesto y el suelo a su alrededor necesitaba una buena limpieza.

Tras ascender por unas irregulares escaleras de madera llegaron al segundo piso. Lo que vieron ya empezaba a resultarles familiar: polvo y suciedad procedentes de los dos grupos de máquinas mecánicas de hilar acompañadas de los trabajadores necesarios para hacerlas funcionar.

Ed apretó los dientes al comprobar las condiciones en que aquellos hombres trabajaban en el molino, después miró a Winry, que permanecía inmóvil a su lado.

-Tal vez sería mejor que regresaras al carruaje -dijo el conde en un tono de voz suave al apreciar la expresión de preocupación en el rostro de Winry.

-Quiero ver el resto -dijo con un movimiento enérgico de cabeza.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí.

Ed no discutió con ella. Si quería acompañarlo, que lo hiciera. De todas formas, Ed entendió al instante que la difícil situación de los trabajadores la estaba afectando. Decidido a concentrarse en el propósito de su visita, volvió a fijarse en los detalles a su alrededor mientras le formulaba un montón de preguntas a un Wilbur Claybum que cada vez se mostraba más sombrío.

Subieron otro tramo de escaleras y llegaron al tercer piso, donde las tablas del suelo parecían cubiertas de humanidad. Hombres y mujeres ocupaban el piso y convertían el tejido que se fabricaba en el piso inferior en varios tipos de tela de lana.

Ed entrecerró los ojos y, por un momento, deseó no haberse involucrado jamás en aquel negocio. En todos los espacios libres aparecían hombres agachados trabajando, respirando aquel ambiente cargado de humo con expresión desesperada.

-Esto está muy oscuro -dijo Winry con un hilo de voz-. ¿No podían haber construido más ventanas?

Edward se maldijo a sí mismo por haber permitido que lo acompañase.

Aquél no era un lugar para una dama, no importaban las raíces de Winry, ahora era una dama. Pero ella había querido visitar el lugar y Ed admiraba su ansia por aprender.

-El molino fue construido así por necesidad -le contestó el hombre-. Si las máquinas no están cerca de la rueda puede haber problemas.

-El hombre observó las altas ventanas de cristal-. No obstante, la iluminación podría mejorarse mucho simplemente limpiando bien esas ventanas.

Ed dedicó una dura mirada a Wilbur Claybum.

-En cuanto terminemos, redactaré una lista de las cosas que debería hacer. Lo primero de todo es la limpieza de este lugar, incluidas esas horribles ventanas.

-Pero eso llevaría muchos días, señor. El molino ya pasa apuros económicos. No nos podemos permitir quitarle tanto tiempo a la producción.

-Puesto que ahora el molino me pertenece, yo decidiré lo que podemos y lo que no podemos permitimos. Usted, señor Claybum, se limitará a obedecer mis órdenes.

Claybum lo miró disgustado.

-Sí, señor.

Ed volvió a mirar a su alrededor.

-¿Cuántos empleados trabajan en el molino?

-Doscientos, señor, contando molineros, mecánicos, supervisores y operadores.

-He visto que también trabajan niños.

-Unos treinta, señor. Los utilizamos para arreglar las hebras rotas o para quitar los Paquetes estropeados y pegar los centros vacíos. Son los únicos que, por su tamaño, caben en esos espacios tan pequeños.

-¿Cuántas horas trabajan al día?

Clayburn frunció el ceño.

-¿Cuántas horas? ¿Por qué lo pregunta? Las mismas que los demás trabajadores, unas diez horas al día. Eso hace que no se metan en líos.

Ed miró a Winry, sus ojos brillaban de un modo especial.

-Creo que por hoy he visto suficiente, señor Clayburn. Volveré esta tarde con esa lista de la que hablábamos antes. Entre tanto, me gustaría examinar los libros de contabilidad de la empresa. Que uno de sus hombres los cargue en mi carruaje.

Clayburn asintió.

-Sí, señor.

Winry observó las docenas de personas que trabajaban encima de los telares. En cuanto Ed la cogió de la mano y le indicó que bajara por las escaleras, alzó la cabeza. En cuanto salieron a la luz, Winry inspiró una bocanada de aire fresco.

Ed frunció el ceño.

-No debería haber permitido que me acompañaras. -Se detuvo junto al carruaje para esperar a que llegaran los libros de contabilidad-. Este lugar es horrible.

Winry se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

-No me arrepiento de haber venido. Antes consideraba que mi vida en el campo había sido una experiencia terrible, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que hay personas que lo pasan peor de lo que yo lo pasé.

Ed se alisó el cabello con una mano, todavía conmocionado por las espantosas condiciones laborales que acababa de presenciar.

-Compré esta propiedad porque estaba convencido de que la industria es el futuro. Pensé que con algunos cambios estratégicos se podrían obtener grandes beneficios con la fábrica textil. Pero jamás... -Ed se esforzaba para que sus emociones no salieran a la luz-. Hay que hacer algo.

La gente no puede trabajar en estas condiciones.

Winry ladeó la cabeza y observó el rostro de Ed.

-Tal vez es bueno que haya comprado esta fábrica. Tal vez pueda mejorar las cosas.

Ed notó el deje de súplica en la voz de Winry. Se aclaró la garganta y bajó la vista.

-Sí, bueno, pero por muchas mejoras que se hagan sólo conseguiremos beneficios a largo plazo.

Winry volvió a mirar hacia la fábrica y observó el humo que salía de las chimeneas.

-¿Qué va a hacer?

Ed esperó mientras cargaban un voluminoso tercer libro de contabilidad en el carruaje y luego ayudó a Winry para subir tras ella.

-Como ya he dicho, lo primero que quiero es que limpien el lugar.

Las personas trabajan mucho mejor cuando se encuentran en un lugar de trabajo decente.

-¿Y? -insistió Winry.

-y no veo por qué razón los niños tienen que trabajar tantas horas.

Si realmente su ayuda es necesaria, me aseguraré que trabajen en turnos de pocas horas.

Winry le miró demostrándole su aprobación.

-Los padres necesitan el dinero que ganan esos niños. Creo que es una buena solución.

-En un futuro tengo pensado tejer algodón y también lana. Esto significa que necesitaremos más teloneros. El trabajo se paga por piezas, de modo que algunos podrán trabajar en casa siempre y cuando sus casas sean apropiadas, cosa que hasta el momento dudo bastante.

A Winry se le iluminaron los ojos.

-Pero puede arreglarlo, ¿verdad?

-Sí. Con unas casas baratas.

-Señor, pienso que tanto la moral como la productividad pueden mejorarse con un plan como éste.

Ed examinó los edificios medio destruidos donde vivían los trabajadores y sus familias.

-Creo que tienes razón.

Winry le dedicó una sonrisa tan amplia que pareció como si un rayo de sol hubiera entrado por la ventanilla del carruaje.

Ed se descubrió devolviéndole la sonrisa, algo tan extraño que provocó que los músculos alrededor de su boca se tensaran. Acto seguido la sonrisa desapareció. Él la quería en su cama, pero no quería que Winry se llevara una falsa impresión. Ed era el hombre que era, no un defensor de causas perdidas. Winry tendría que aprender a aceptarlo.

-Te das cuenta de que estos cambios suponen estrictamente un buen negocio.

-Por supuesto. -Pero Winry prosiguió sonriendo como si fuera mucho más que eso.

-No voy a hacer esto por caridad. Lo hago porque considero que ganaré dinero con ello.

-Sí, señor -dijo ella al tiempo que, lentamente, dejaba de sonreír.

-Quería estar seguro de que lo habías comprendido.

Winry se limitó a asentir. No hizo ningún otro comentario y volvió a mirar por la ventanilla.

Ed apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo de piel y cerró los ojos esforzándose por borrar aquella preciosa sonrisa que tanto lo había reconfortado.

La sonrisa que Winry le había dedicado cuando había considerado que finalmente lo merecía.

El conde regresó a la fábrica aquella misma tarde y volvió al hostal entrada la noche. Al día siguiente dejaron Cadamon e iniciaron el viaje de regreso a casa. Durante gran parte del viaje, lord Greville se mostró silencioso y ausente. Winry supuso que había estado examinando los libros de contabilidad hasta altas horas de la madrugada. El conde tenía unas oscuras ojeras y parecía fatigado.

Durante varias horas, el conde estuvo tan absorto en sus pensamientos que Winry se preguntó si recordaría que ella estaba allí.

-¿Qué está pensando? -preguntó finalmente, incapaz de soportar el silencio un segundo más.

Greville alzó la vista y parpadeó tratando de resituarse.

Sinceramente, estaba pensando en esos malditos libros de contabilidad de la fábrica textil. Esperaba terminarlos en cuanto llegáramos al hostal, pero si lo hago volveré a pasarme media noche sin dormir.

-¿Qué está haciendo exactamente?

-Comprobar las cifras. Hago proyectos basados en los cambios que tengo previstos... Ese tipo de cosas...

A Winry se le iluminó el rostro.

-En ese caso, ¿por qué no deja que lo ayude?

Ed negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

-No creo que...

-¿Por qué no? Ya sabe lo buena que soy con las cifras. Podría ahorrarle mucho tiempo.

Ed la examinó a conciencia y Winry se esforzó por no resbalar del asiento. Tal vez no debería haberse ofrecido. Acabaría trabajando con él hasta altas horas de la noche, los dos solos, en su dormitorio. Teniendo en cuenta lo que el conde quería de ella, era una situación peligrosa.

-Dijiste que eras capaz de multiplicar y dividir muy deprisa –dijo el conde sin contestar a su pregunta-. ¿Cómo lo haces?

Winry sonrió.

-No se trata de una fórmula. Es una combinación de varios trucos.

Cada uno de ellos depende del número en cuestión. Por ejemplo, para multiplicar por veinticinco, hay que dividir el número que se quiera por cuatro y luego añadir el número de ceros apropiado.

-¿Por ejemplo?

-Multiplique veinticinco por veintiocho. Simplemente hay que dividir el número veintiocho por cuatro, que da siete, y luego añadir los ceros. Setenta no es suficiente. La respuesta es setecientos.

El conde hizo un cálculo mental parecido y sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa.

-Es un buen truco.

-¿Sabe cuál es la forma más rápida para multiplicar cualquier dígito de dos cifras por once?

-No, pero supongo que me lo dirás.

-Si tuviéramos que multiplicar once por veinticuatro, dejaríamos un espacio en blanco entre el dos y el cuatro, sumaríamos las dos cifras entre sí, que darían seis, y colocaríamos ese número en medio. La respuesta es doscientos sesenta y cuatro. Por supuesto, si el número de en medio tiene más de una cifra hay que tenerlo en cuenta. Por ejemplo, once por treinta y ocho serían cuatrocientos dieciocho.

El conde se reclinó en su asiento.

-Dios mío, debes de ser temible jugando a cartas...

Winry le dedicó una sonrisa pícara.

-Tal vez podríamos jugar alguna vez.

-No creo que te enseñaran a jugar a cartas en la escuela.

-Me enseñó mi mejor amiga, Riza Hawkeye. El juego que más me gusta es el loo, pero también juego al whist, al rojo y negro y al Macao. Si jugáramos un rato el viaje se nos haría más corto.

El conde sonrió.

-¿Tu amiga Riza también te enseñó a apostar?

-Por supuesto. A Riza le encanta apostar. Es algo que su madrastra aborrece, lo cual lleva a que Riza lo haga siempre que puede.

-En tus cartas asegurabas que al principio no te caía demasiado bien.

Winry sonrió.

-Al principio no. Pero Riza no tiene nada que ver con la persona que parece ser cuando la conoces. Sus padres no le hacen caso. Se porta mal simplemente para que se fijen en ella. Winry observó el paisaje por la ventanilla sin prestarle demasiada atención-. Es mi única amiga verdadera y la echo mucho de menos.

El conde no dijo nada, pero su mirada adquirió un deje inquietante.

Tal vez fuera por el hecho de que Riza Hakweye pertenecía a una buena familia. Eso suponía que ella y Winry no podrían seguir siendo amigas en cuanto esta última se convirtiera en su amante.

Winry se sumió en un profundo silencio y su buen humor desapareció repentinamente. Se había ofrecido a ayudarle aquella noche y, aunque el conde todavía no había aceptado, Winry estaba segura de que lo haría.

¿Qué diría Alex si supiera que Winry iba a estar a solas con el conde en su dormitorio? Llegados a aquel punto, Winry había pasado por alto el hecho de que Winry se alojara en casa de lord Greville sin una acompañante. ¿Y si descubría que había viajado a Cadamon con él?

Winry se consoló pensando que no había sido idea suya. Mientras tuviera aquella deuda pendiente con el conde tendría que obedecerle. Además, no tenía familia ni dinero ni otro lugar adonde ir.

«Oh, Alex! ¿Qué debo hacer?»

Pero no hubo respuesta alguna y la rubia y bella imagen de Alex desapareció lentamente. Winry volvió a centrar sus pensamientos en el alto hombre que permanecía sentado a su lado. Recordó el suave modo en que la había besado en la puerta de su dormitorio y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Si se quedaban solos, ¿qué haría el conde?

Winry observó la mano de Ed, después su perfil, y su estómago volvió a resentirse. Winry no estaba segura de si era miedo o una suerte de presentimiento lo que sentía.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8**

* * *

><p>La tarde se hizo larga. Jugaron al gin rummy y, aunque no resultó sencillo vencer al conde, Winry jugó bien y Ed pareció divertirse. Winry examinó su rostro y volvió a pensar en lo guapo que era a pesar de ser tan distinto de Alex.<p>

-Cuando lleguemos, ¿le importaría que le hiciera un retrato, señor?

El conde alzó una ceja.

-¿Un retrato?

-Aprendí a hacerlos en la escuela. Me salen bastante bien.

Edward esbozó media sonrisa. Era tan alto que cada vez que se erguía su cabeza prácticamente rozaba el techo del carruaje.

-Empiezo a creer que se te dan muy bien muchas cosas, señorita Rockbell.

-¿Entonces me permitirá que lo intente?

-Debo decir que es una petición un tanto extraña. No recuerdo que nadie antes me haya pedido nada igual.

-¿No? Pero seguro que hay alguien a quien le gustaría tener un retrato suyo.

Edward miró por la ventanilla y Winry se sintió molesta al comprobar lo desolado que se mostró de pronto.

-Me temo que no.

-Vivió con su abuela durante un tiempo. ¿Vive ella todavía?

Edward suavizó su expresión.

-Sí, está viva, aunque hace años que no la visito. Me ocupo de sus necesidades económicas, por supuesto, y a veces nos escribimos.

-Entonces, cuando lo haya terminado se lo enviaremos.

Edward examinó a Winry de esa manera tan intensa en que acostumbraba hacerlo.

-Como quieras.

Winry sonrió.

-Empezaremos en cuanto lleguemos. Tal vez a la luz del fuego.

Algo se alteró en aquellos penetrantes ojos dorados. Se deslizaron por el cuello de Winry y luego por sus hombros tras reposar durante un instante en sus pechos. Los pezones de Winry se endurecieron y rozaron la tela del vestido.

Winry pensó en la oferta que le había hecho para ayudarlo. Se imaginó cómo sería estar a solas con él. Imaginó esos penetrantes ojos dorados deslizándose sobre su cuerpo como lo hacían ahora y supo con toda seguridad que había cometido un grave error.

Edward aguantó la puerta y esperó a que Winry bajara del carruaje y entrara en la habitación que había alquilado en el hostal King's Way, donde habían estado días atrás, a mitad de camino en su viaje de regreso a Londres.

Tras aceptar la oferta de Winry, para ayudarle con los libros de contabilidad,

Edward ordenó que colocaran otro escritorio en la habitación. Uno de los libros de contabilidad de la fábrica permanecía abierto encima de la mesa, junto a una pluma y un tintero, iluminado por una lámpara de aceite.

-Aprecio tu ayuda -dijo el conde-. Trabajando los dos, y con un poco de suerte, acabaremos en pocas horas.

-Me alegro de poder ayudar, señor.

Edward la miró desde la otra punta de la habitación y Winry intentó ocultar su nerviosismo. Los esfuerzos de Winry no engañaron a Edward. En el momento en que Winry entró en la habitación, dirigió su mirada hacia la cama y dejó entrever su preocupación.

Edward miró en la misma dirección, hacia las limpias sábanas y el suave colchón de plumas, y su cuerpo se tensó. Durante los días que habían estado de viaje, el deseo que el conde sentía por Winry se había multiplicado por diez. Cada simple mirada, cada roce accidental hacían hervir su sangre. El deseo empezaba a convertirse en una obsesión y jamás había estado tan cerca de conseguir su objetivo como en aquella ocasión.

Sentados en sus respectivas mesas a pocos metros de distancia, Edward dejó escapar un suspiro al observar la columna de números en el libro.

Obligarla a acostarse con él era imposible. No lo haría jamás con ninguna mujer y menos todavía con aquélla. Esos días que habían pasado juntos habían servido para que Edward recuperara el gran respeto que le tenía. Winry era dulce y cariñosa, inteligente y franca, cualidades que ya había apreciado al leer sus cartas.

Cualidades que raramente había reconocido con anterioridad en una mujer.

También era precavida y distante, y parecía decidida a mantenerse alejada.

Aun así, Winry era incapaz de no prestarle atención. Como había dicho su amigo Roy Mustang, había algo en él que las mujeres consideraban atractivo. Tal vez era su oscuridad interior o su naturaleza dura y depredadora.

Y, por otra parte, estaba el trato que Winry había hecho con su padre.

Edward había notado un profundo sentido del honor en ella. Sabía que Winry cumpliría su promesa y, a pesar de que el conde prefería que ella se acercara a él por razones diferentes al deseo, no estaba dispuesto a tirar la toalla.

Edward se aproximó lentamente al lugar donde Winry trabajaba, con la cabeza inclinada sobre el libro de contabilidad abierto, y observó cómo sus finos dedos se deslizaban a lo largo de las columnas de números al tiempo que movía los labios mientras sumaba, multiplicaba y restaba con sorprendente habilidad. La piel de su nuca era tan suave como los pétalos de una rosa. Edward sintió una desesperada necesidad de presionar sus labios contra aquella zona de su cuerpo, de deslizar sus dedos entre aquellos brillantes bucles dorados y soltar las horquillas que contenían su melena.

Era una locura, era ridículo, pero Edward no podía evitar aquel sentimiento. Pudo oler su suave perfume y prácticamente sentir el sabor de su piel. La imagen le hizo excitarse tanto que Edward tuvo una erección. Tras arrepentirse de lo que le estaba ocurriendo, y agradecido porque el abrigo ocultaba la incómoda erección, Edward retrocedió un paso.

Se aclaró la garganta. Al oír su voz, Winry se sobresaltó.

-He escrito algunos cambios que me gustaría llevar a cabo. –Winry lo miró. Por un momento la muchacha casi perdió el equilibrio, pues estaba muy concentrada en el trabajo. Edward le entregó el papel en el que había escrito los números y Winry lo colocó frente a ella encima del escritorio-. ¿Sabes calcular las proyecciones?

-Creo que sí. Multiplico los números existentes por los nuevos números de la columna de la izquierda. No parece muy difícil.

Winry prosiguió el trabajo y Edward también. Desgraciadamente, con Winry en la habitación, a Edward le costaba mucho concentrarse. Una tarea que debería haberle llevado diez minutos le costó casi media hora. Winry terminó más deprisa y Edward le pasó otro papel lleno de números.

Ambos terminaron sus tareas prácticamente al unísono. Edward dejó su pluma a un lado y se frotó la nuca.

Winry le miró y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-No ha estado tan mal. De hecho, incluso me he divertido.

Edward esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

-¿En serio? Yo odio estas cosas, pero en cuanto está terminado tengo la información necesaria para proseguir. Yo me divierto cuando veo que un trabajo como éste progresa. Es lo que hace que los negocios me resulten tan interesantes.

Tras levantarse de la silla, se dirigió hacia Winry que permaneció inmóvil.

-Gracias por ayudarme.

Edward intentó no fijarse en el modo en que la luz de la lámpara ensombrecía los rasgos del delicado rostro de Winry.

-Ya he dicho que me he divertido.

Edward estaba más cerca de Winry de lo que pretendía. Alzó una mano y con un dedo le acarició la barbilla.

-Tal vez debería ponerte un sueldo -dijo.

Winry le miró y, nerviosa, se humedeció los labios.

-Sí... -dijo con un tono de voz quebradizo-. Tal vez sí.

Sin darse cuenta, Edward cogió un mechón de su cabello y lo retiró de su frente.

-Por otro lado hay otras cosas mucho más interesantes que me gustaría que hicieras. Cosas mucho más placenteras que trabajar.

Winry parpadeó pero no intentó zafarse. Edward pensó que jamás había visto unos ojos tan azules ni unos labios de tan hermoso color rosado. Tenía que besarla. Aunque hubiera querido, Edward no habría podido evitarlo. Aguantó su barbilla con suma delicadeza, la ladeó y, con mucho cuidado, presionó su boca contra la de ella. Winry se tensó, pero sólo fue por un instante. Acto seguido cerró lentamente los párpados y sus labios se reblandecieron. Mientras Edward la besaba con más fuerza emitió un pequeño gemido y acarició sus labios con la lengua saboreando las comisuras y obligándola a abrir la boca. Winry agarró las solapas de su abrigo y Edward notó cómo se estremecía. Los labios de Winry se amoldaron perfectamente a los de él y Ed se esforzó por evitar la necesidad que sintió de abrazarla con fuerza. En lugar de hacerlo así, la abrazó con suavidad y la besó con pasión, obligándola a rendirse.

Winry se rindió, a regañadientes, permitiendo que la lengua de Edward se deslizara en el interior de su boca mientras emitía un suave gorjeo con su garganta. Edward ocultaba una erección bajo los pantalones y la deseaba como jamás había llegado a imaginar. Buscó con la mano el pecho de Winry y lo acarició. Luego acarició su pezón con el dedo pulgar y notó cómo se endurecía. Edward lo pellizcó con suavidad y Winry se estremeció. Se centró entonces en el otro pecho, lo acarició suavemente pero con decisión. Winry se puso nerviosa y empezó a retroceder.

-Tranquila, querida. -Edward volvió a besarla para que Winry confiara en él. Masajeó los pechos de la muchacha y comprobó su peso, admiró la forma de manzana que describían y deseó que el vestido desapareciera para poder acariciar su tersa piel.

En cuanto Edward le acarició las nalgas y tiró de ella hacia sí, Winry se echó a temblar ante el roce de su sexo. Winry sin duda lo notó, sin duda supo adónde conducía todo aquello, pues todo su cuerpo se tensó.

-Está bien, pequeña -dijo Edward con un tono suave de voz-. No voy a hacerte daño.

Pero Winry siguió muy tensa y extendió sus manos sobre el pecho de Edward para que éste mantuviera la distancia y la dejara. Edward se separó lentamente, con tristeza.

Winry retrocedió como un ciervo asustado.

-No tienes nada que temer -le dijo Edward con calma-. Lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotros es el curso natural de los acontecimientos entre un hombre y una mujer. Pronto aprenderás a disfrutar del placer que podemos compartir.

Winry emitió un leve gruñido de negación.

-No aprenderé-susurró Winry mientras negaba con un enérgico movimiento de cabeza-. Encontraré otra forma de devolverle lo que le debo.

-Pero si es a ti a quien quiero, Winry. Tal vez no estés preparada para, aceptarlo, pero creo que tú también me deseas.

-¡No! No es cierto. -Winry se humedeció los labios-. No lo deseo. No quiero ser su amante. Iré... iré a ver a Alex y le contaré la verdad. Alex me ayudará, sé que lo hará.

Al oír el nombre de Alex, Edward enfureció y sU deseo se extinguió por completo. Dejó un sabor amargo en su boca.

-¿Que Alex te ayudará? ¿Eso es lo que crees? El te llevará a su cama sin reparo alguno y luego te pondrá de patitas en la calle.

Winry alzó la barbilla.

-¡Alex se preocupa por mí!

-Alex sólo se preocupa por sí mismo.

-Ha sido amable conmigo. Ha sido mi amigo.

-Lo único que quiere es acostarse contigo. Hará cualquier cosa para conseguirlo.

Las largas y finas manos de Winry palidecieron y se cerraron con fuerza.

-Si eso es cierto, entonces los dos son exactamente iguales. Usted quiere convertirme en su amante. Si eso es lo que él quiere, ¿cuál es la diferencia entre los dos?

Edward avanzó un paso hacia Winry sin darse cuenta. Winry retrocedió también un paso.

-Yo no te abandonaré, Winry. En cuanto nuestra relación llegue a un punto natural, te enviaré a una casita en la ciudad, o en el campo, como tú prefieras. Te entregaré una suma de dinero con la que podrás vivir muchos años. Alex jamás haría algo así.

Edward no había pensado en ello, pero ahora que había llegado a pronunciarlo en voz alta parecía incluso una solución lógica.

-Tus opciones son escasas, Winry. Estoy seguro de que lo entiendes.

Podrías haberte quedado en la granja y casarte con un agradable campesino, pero no fue eso lo que quisiste.

-Yo sólo quería ser una dama.

-Querías llevar ropa cara y joyas y pasearte en un bonito carruaje. Yo puedo darte todo eso y mucho más.

Winry no dijo nada, pero sus preciosos ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Encontraré otra manera -susurró-. Pagaré mi deuda de algún modo.

La ira regresó y con ella el dolor al que Edward no había querido dar rienda suelta. Una ola de frío invadió su interior. Winry quería a Alex, un hombre que la utilizaría y que acabaría tratándola con desdén. Prefería a Alex antes que a él, igual que le había sucedido a Rose.

El frío le creció dentro hasta helarle los huesos. Le dedicó una gélida mirada a Winry.

-Te ha gustado besarme, Winry. Te ha gustado que te acariciara.

Winry se ruborizó-. Tu cuerpo dice que sí, querida. Aunque tu mente diga que no.

-Es un demonio, Edward Elric. Un demonio disfrazado de hombre.

Aquellas palabras le dolieron. A Edward le sorprendió ese sentimiento.

Creía que jamás volvería a experimentarlo. Bloqueó la sensación con gran calma, con la armadura protectora que llevaba a modo de escudo.

-Tal vez tengas razón -dijo Edward-. En realidad, no importa. Tarde o temprano te tendré. Puedes estar segura, querida.

Winry cerró los labios con fuerza. Descubrió que le temblaban. Mientras se alejaba de él irguió la espalda, se dirigió hacia la puerta, la abrió y salió al pasillo. Edward la siguió y permaneció apoyado en la puerta hasta que estuvo seguro de que Winry se encontraba a salvo en su dormitorio.

¡Maldita sea! Tras regresar a la habitación, cerró 1a puerta de golpe tras de sí. No había querido decir todas aquellas cosas, no había querido que ocurriera nada de todo aquello. ¿Qué le pasaba con ella? ¿Cómo era posible que Winry le hiciera perder el control con tanta facilidad?

Él só1o había querido besarla, nada más. Pero en cuanto ella se le lanzó a los brazos perdió el norte.

No es que no hubiera disfrutado de su apasionado encuentro. Si cerraba los ojos, todavía podía sentir la suavidad de los labios de Winry, podía oír el débil suspiro de placer que había dejado escapar cuando le había acariciado los pechos.

«Eres un demonio, Edward Elric.» Cerró 1os ojos con fuerza y repitió esas palabras que, sorprendentemente, le habían herido. Tal vez se debía a que era Winry quien las había pronunciado. Ambos habían sacado a relucir dolorosos recuerdos que Edward creía completamente olvidados. Recuerdos de su padre, de un niño de siete años que le había admirado como a un dios.

-Eres hijo del demonio -le había dicho su padre-. Trisha tendría que haberte ahogado en el río como al hijo no deseado que eres.

Momentos antes, su padre y su madre habían estado discutiendo y su madre le había suplicado al conde que le diera más dinero. Trisha siempre quería más dinero.

Edward había mirado a su padre y había visto el odio que sentía por él; un odio que no se molestaba en ocultar. Simplemente se volvió y echó a correr, con su pequeño corazón partido. No dijo nada entonces y, con los años, aprendió a dominar sus sentimientos hasta dejar de sentirlos. Todo era más sencillo sin sentimientos. Más sencillo y más seguro. Al cabo de un tiempo, el chico que fue ni siquiera recordaba lo que suponía tener sentimientos.

Edward rompió el silencio con un suspiro. No era habitual en él perder los nervios. No le gustaba la idea de que Winry hubiera logrado derribar el muro protector que, de algún modo, Edward había construido sólidamente a su alrededor.

Empezó a pasear de un lado al otro de la habitación con largas zancadas que le llevaban de un extremo al otro de la alfombra. Al día siguiente llegarían a Londres. Regresarían a su oscura casa de la calle Brook y a las vidas independientes que llevaban. Edward había tenido la esperanza de que aquel viaje contribuyera a acortar la distancia entre ellos, pero ahora dicho objetivo parecía muy lejano.

«Paciencia», se dijo. La paciencia que había demostrado hasta ahora le había beneficiado mucho. Aquella noche había destrozado gran parte del progreso conseguido, pero lo que había dicho era cierto: Winry había disfrutado con su beso, con sus caricias. Aunque Winry no quisiera aceptarlo, su cuerpo había respondido y Edward quería que aquello prosiguiera.

- Sólo necesitaba tiempo.

Cuando el premio lo merecía, Edward podía ser un hombre muy paciente.

Winry abrió los ojos. La primera luz de la mañana iluminaba su dormitorio atravesando las ventanas y la despertó de un sueño nada apacible. Permaneció tumbada durante un momento, recordando la noche anterior con la esperanza de poder olvidar. Tras lanzar un gruñido se puso en pie.

No tardó mucho en estar lista. Winry reunió todo su coraje y se preparó para enfrentarse al conde, decidida a fingir que no había ocurrido nada entre ellos dos. A fingir que él no la había besado y no le había acariciado los pechos. Que no se había fundido en sus brazos, que no había correspondido a aquellos besos apasionados con un sorprendente deseo.

Pero lo cierto era que todo aquello, e incluso más, había tenido lugar,

Ella había actuado como la ramera que él quería que fuese. Edward Elric había hecho sentir cosas que Winry no sospechaba que un hombre pudiera hacer sentir a una mujer. Se sabía ignorante, estaba furiosa consigo misma y se sentía culpable por haber traicionado a Alex. Era una experiencia humillante, y tal vez la razón por la que había atacado al conde con tanta crueldad.

Un recuerdo oscuro había surgido de unos cálidos labios masculinos fruto de un beso apasionado. Pero fue anulado por el sonido de su propia voz, provocándole al pronunciar el nombre de Alex. Winry sabía que aquello le enfurecería, que pondría fin al encuentro, exactamente lo que ella pretendía. Lo que no esperaba era la expresión de dolor que reconoció en el rostro de Edward.

Sabía que le había herido, aunque prácticamente era increíble. Aquello hizo que Winry se preguntara si el hombre que aparentaba ser era el hombre que realmente era. ¿Era realmente el hombre frío y despiadado que aparentaba ser o era tal vez alguien... muy distinto?

Aquel pensamiento intrigó a Winry y provocó el deseo de conocerle mejor, descubrir qué pensamientos podían yacer tras aquella mirada fría y gris de sus ojos.

Winry inspiró profundamente, se armó de valor y se dispuso a enfrentarse al mismo hombre furioso que había dejado plantado la noche anterior.

Pero al abrir la puerta, observó que el hombre que la esperaba en el pasillo portaba una fría e inexpresiva máscara mucho más inquietante que su ira.

-Antes de iniciar el viaje, me gustaría decir algo.

A Winry empezó a latirle el corazón con fuerza, golpeando contra sus costillas. ¿Cómo era capaz de mostrarse tan tranquilo?

-¿Sí, señor?

-Te debo una disculpa.

Las inesperadas palabras irrumpieron con tanta fuerza que le invadió una extraña emoción. ¿El arrogante conde de Greville se estaba disculpando? Increíble, pero cierto.

-Anoche me aproveché de tu generosa oferta de ayuda. No era mi intención. Simplemente ocurrió y lo lamento mucho.

Winry le miró asombrada, como si estuviera ante un extraño. Siempre había presumido de conocer a las personas. Hasta que se encontró con Greville. Edward la sorprendía constantemente.

-Tal vez yo también debería disculparme. Dije muchas cosas que no pienso. Estaba furiosa, tal vez más conmigo misma que con usted. Lamento haber dicho todo lo que dije.

Su rostro cambió de expresión y ladeó ligeramente la cabeza.

-¿Entonces lo de anoche está olvidado?

-Sí... -Pero no lo estaba, no del todo, no cuando un simple cambio de aquellos labios sensuales le recordaba la pasión con que le había besado. No cuando Winry reconocía la gran atracción que sentía por el conde, una atracción que podía llevarla a la ruina y también estaba Alex. Tal vez se sentía atraída por el conde, pero Alex era el hombre que ocupaba su corazón. ¿O era Edward? Winry intentó evitar el recuerdo del pequeño niño negro al que Alex había obligado a vestirse para divertir a sus amigos y al que trataba como a una mascota.

«Está ayudando al niño -se dijo Winry de nuevo-. Le ha dado un hogar a un huérfano.» Alex simplemente no había reparado en cómo semejante trato debía de hacerle sentir al niño.

Alex era amable y cariñoso. Era un caballero. No tenía nada que ver con el frío e inquietante conde y, a diferencia de Greville, sus intenciones eran buenas. Winry estaba segura de ello a pesar de lo que le había dicho lord Greville.

Necesitaba hablar con Alex, contarle todos los detalles del terrible trato que había sellado con el conde y pedirle ayuda. Le enviaría una nota en cuanto pudiera y se citaría con él. Ya no le importaba haberle prometido al conde que no volvería a ver a Alex. No cuando su felicidad y su futuro estaban en juego.

Ed la cogió del brazo mientras descendían las escaleras y Winry sintió una oleada de calor en su estómago. Cuando aquellos largos y oscuros dedos reposaron en su cadera para conducirla hacia la puerta, una indescriptible sensación la invadió.

-Hay algo más -dijo el conde mirándola-. Quiero pedirte un favor.

-¿Sí, señor?

-¿Crees que podrás llamarme simplemente Edward, al menos cuando estemos solos?

Winry tragó saliva con dificultad, incapaz de apartar la mirada.

-Edward... -repitió Winry mientras pensaba que no sonaba tan mal como había creído en un principio, consciente de que, al pronunciar su nombre, el conde mostraba una expresión más dulce.

Subieron al carruaje y aquellos intensos ojos dorados volvieron a posarse en ella. Las largas pestañas negras descendieron lentamente. Winry notó la fuerza de aquella sensual mirada que parecía tocarla por dentro.

A Winry empezó a latirle el corazón con fuerza. Una suave sensación inundó su estómago.

Deseaba llegar a casa con todas sus fuerzas..

-Bienvenido de nuevo, señor -saludó Knowles, que permanecía en la entrada de la lóbrega mansión de piedra de la calle Brook-. Espero que hayan tenido un viaje agradable. -El mayordomo miró a Winry aunque sólo lo hizo por un instante.

-Sí, gracias, ha sido bastante agradable -dijo Edward-. Aunque me alegro de estar de nuevo en casa.

-Sí, bueno, tal vez cambie de opinión cuando sepa que tiene invitados.

-¿Invitados? ¿Qué invitados?

-Su hermana y su hijo, señor llegaron a la casa anteayer.

Edward preguntó:

-¿Dónde está?

-En el salón rojo, señor. Espera la llegada de unos amigos.

«¿Amigos? ¿Así los llamaba? ¿Su grupo de admiradores, los empalagosos cobardes que dependen de ella?»

En aquel momento el conde recordó que Winry se encontraba a su lado.

-Ha venido mi hermana -dijo en un monótono tono de voz-. No suele venir a menudo a la ciudad, pero parece que vamos a disfrutar de su compañía por un tiempo.

Winry se limitó a asentir. Edward notó que Winry había palidecido ligeramente. Había algo en su rostro, una mirada incierta, tal vez vulnerable, que Edward jamás había visto antes. Aquello le recordó que Winry era una dama, no de nacimiento sino por propia decisión. Aparentemente parecía tan refinada como cualquier otra mujer. Era una dama, aunque no nació siéndolo. Un hecho que, evidentemente, Winry sabía mejor que él.

-No debes preocuparte por mi hermana. Su opinión no merece ninguna consideración.

-A mí sí que me la merece -dijo Winry en un tono de voz suave.

-De todas formas, tarde o temprano tenías que conocerla. Será ahora. -Edward le ofreció su brazo y Winry lo tomó y permitió que el conde la acompañara pasillo abajo hasta el salón rojo, donde se encontraba Barbara sentada entre almohadones como si fuera una reina dispuesta a recibir un homenaje.

-¡Hombre, si es mi querido hermano!

-Te daría la bienvenida a mi humilde morada, pero veo que ya te has aposentado.

Lucía una brillante cabellera negra, pálidos ojos grises y complexión perfecta; evidentemente, se trataba de una mujer hermosa. Edward no podía negar la evidencia, aunque no comprendía por qué se había casado con un viejo como Nigel Townsend cuando podía haber tenido a cualquiera.

Lo cierto es que Barbara siempre había valorado su independencia. Exceptuando el hecho de haber perdido el control de la fortuna de su esposo, tal vez las cosas habían resultado tal y como ella había planeado.

Barbara miró a Winry, que seguía cogida del brazo de Edward, y alzó una ceja. Cuando Winry se dio cuenta se ruborizó. Soltó al conde y retrocedió un paso.

-Lady Haywood, te presento a la señorita Winry Rockbell. -Le dedicó a su hermana una media sonrisa burlona-. Winry fue... pupila de nuestro difunto padre.

-¿Papá tenía una pupila? -Barbara se echó a reír con ganas-. Creía que las únicas chicas jóvenes que le interesaban eran sus prostitutas.

Winry se ruborizó todavía más.

-Actualmente la señorita Rockbell vive aquí. Confío en que harás que se sienta cómoda.

Los bonitos ojos grises de Barbara se fijaron en el rostro de Winry, en sus delicados rasgos y en su hermosa cabellera.

-¿Vas a quedarte?

-Así es -contestó Edward antes de que pudiera hacerlo Winry.

-¿Pero cómo es posible? ¿Quién es su ama de llaves?

El conde le dedicó una mirada malévola.

-Si lo que te preocupa es la propiedad, tal vez puedas serlo tú mientras vivas aquí.

Barbara se puso en pie y entrecerró los ojos al tiempo que esbozaba una tímida sonrisa.

-Te ha acompañado a Cadamon, ¿no es cierto? La chica no es una pupila de papá y jamás lo fue. ¿Traes a tu amante a casa y tienes el coraje de pedirme que le haga de ama de llaves?

-Lo que hagas o no hagas me trae sin cuidado.

-No soy su amante -se defendió Winry, finalmente capaz de hablar.

-Mientes -dijo Barbara.

-Es cierto.

-¿Entonces qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

-Estoy... estoy... estoy ayudando a lord Greville con los libros de cuentas. Necesitaba a alguien que le echara una mano y a mí se me dan muy bien los números.

Barbara la miró incrédula.

-Pídele que multiplique treinta y seis por once.

-Da trescientos noventa y seis -contestó Winry antes de que Barbara pudiera abrir la boca.

-¿Lo ves? La ayuda de la señorita Rockbell me ha resultado muy valiosa.

Evidentemente, Barbara tenía sus dudas, y Edward cada vez estaba más preocupado por intentar apaciguarla.

-¿Hasta cuándo te quedarás? -le preguntó Edward a su hermana simplemente para cambiar de tema.

Barbara le miró.

-Supongo que te gustará saber que menos de una semana. He venido por la boda de lord Mountmain. Luego, mi hijo y yo regresaremos a Greville Hall.

Una semana con su hermana era más que suficiente. Edward deseó poder mantener a Winry alejada de la lengua viperina de su hermana.

-Entonces disfruta de tu estancia.

Barbara pensó que lo intentaría aunque no lo lograría. El conde sabía que no disfrutaría de un solo momento de paz hasta que su hermana se hubiera marchado.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9**

* * *

><p>Winry desvió la mirada de aquellos malvados ojos dorados, los de la hermana de Ed, y aceptó el brazo que el conde le ofreció, agradecida de poder escapar.<p>

Habían dado unos pocos pasos hacia la puerta cuando en el pasillo se escuchó el correteo de unos pequeños pies. El niño, de unos seis o siete años, se detuvo en seco frente a ellos y los miró. Cuando el chico reconoció al conde esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Tío Edward! -El niño se lanzó en los brazos de Ed mientras reía muy alegre al tiempo que el conde lo alzaba por el aire y lo estrechaba contra su ancho pecho.

-Has vuelto a crecer, pequeño Selim.

-¿Tú crees?

-Por supuesto. –Edward se volvió hacia Winry-. Es mi sobrino Selim. Selim, ésta es la señorita Rockbell.

Winry reconoció una suavidad en los rasgos del conde que jamás había visto antes, una mirada de afecto de la que no le creía capaz. Era evidente que quería a ese niño con una intensidad que incluso Edward parecía desconocer.

Winry sonrió.

-Hola, Selim.

El chico se mostró repentinamente tímido y sus largas pestañas negras descendieron para fijarse en los ojos grises de Ed. Edward volvió a dejar al niño en el suelo y el chico se colocó detrás de él.

-Encantado de conocerla -dijo finalmente el niño mientras le dedicaba a Winry una tímida y dulce sonrisa.

En aquel momento se oyó la voz de su madre, que se acercaba por el pasillo:

-¡Selim! Creí que te había dicho que subieras a jugar. -Su tímida sonrisa desapareció-. Sabes que estoy esperando visita. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí abajo?

El niño le dedicó una mirada suplicante.

-El cocinero ha hecho unas galletas de jengibre muy buenas. Pensé que querrías una. -Tras tocarse la parte inferior de la camisa, el chico sacó una galleta de jengibre todavía caliente y, extendiendo su pequeña mano rechoncha, se la ofreció a su madre.

Barbara frunció el ceño y retrocedió un paso.

-¡Dios mío, quita eso de mi vista! Parece que la hayan pisado. Si no tienes cuidado me vas a manchar el vestido.

Selim encogió sus pequeños hombros. Bajó la mano con la que sostenía la galleta como si de pronto pesara cien kilos.

-Vamos, Selim. –Edward volvió a alzar al chico en brazos-. La señorita Rockbell y yo queremos una galleta. Tal vez puedas enseñamos dónde están.

El niño sonrió y mostró una dentadura en la que faltaba un diente.

-Están muy buenas, tío Edward.

-Apuesto a que sí.

El chico se volvió para despedirse de su madre con la mano, pero Bárbara ya había regresado al salón rojo.

Ed apretó los dientes con fuerza. Era obvio que intentaba proteger al niño.

De pronto Winry se preguntó si la verdadera razón por la que mantenía a su hermana no sería la preocupación que sentía por su sobrino en lugar de las consideraciones económicas que le había comentado.

Ed dejó al niño en el suelo frente a la puerta de la cocina y éste entró en ella corriendo.

-Es un niño encantador -dijo Winry al recordar la dulce sonrisa que le había dedicado el niño.

Ed se encogió de hombros.

-Todos los niños son encantadores a esta edad.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero me sorprende que pienses así. Creía que considerarías que los niños son una carga.

Al conde le brillaron los ojos. Winry se sintió ridícula al comprobar que aquel comentario le había herido.

-Al contrario -dijo-. Los niños son un precioso regalo.

¿Un regalo? La respuesta había sido completamente inesperada. ¿Alcanzaría a comprender a aquel hombre, aunque sólo fuera un poquito?

-Entonces, ¿tienes la intención de tener hijos algún día? -Winry negó con la cabeza al darse cuenta de la absurda pregunta que acababa de formularle-. Por supuesto que sí, necesitas un heredero.

Edward se mofó del comentario.

-Me da lo mismo lo que ocurra con el maldito título de mi padre.

Y en cuanto a lo de tener mis propios hijos... No creo que fuera un buen padre.

-¿Por qué?

-No tengo ni idea de cómo se educa a un niño. Probablemente lo haría peor que mi hermana.

Winry no creyó aquellas palabras, sobre todo después de haberlo visto con el chico. Pensó en Alex y en el chiquillo negro e intentó convencerse de que no era lo mismo. Si el niño fuera suyo, Alex se comportaría como un padre maravilloso. Pero no logró convencerse del todo y, al comprobar que no lo conseguía, optó por cambiar de tema.

-¿Tu hermana siempre es tan...?

-¿Egocéntrica y despreocupada por su hijo? Siempre. Si no la conociera tanto, pensaría que es hija de mi madre y no de Mary .

Winry comprendió lo que el conde había querido decir con aquello. La madre de Edward y Barbara Townsend se parecían mucho, lo cual significaba que su madre también había sido egoísta y despreocupada. Evidentemente Edward tenía razón, ya que su madre lo había abandonado.

-A tu hermana no le gusto.

-A Bárbara no le gusta nadie, y el mucho menos yo.

-No le gusta estar en deuda contigo. Pero a mí tampoco me gusta.

El conde la miró de reojo pero no dijo nada.

Selim está esperando -dijo el conde-. ¿Entramos? –Edward abrió la puerta de vaivén que conducía al interior humeante y cálido de la cocina, pero Winry negó con un movimiento de cabeza me parece que no quiero galletas, si no te importa. -Estaban ocurriendo demasiadas cosas. Winry no quería descubrir ningún otro detalle del extraño carácter oculto del conde-. Estoy cansada del viaje. Me parece que voy a descansar un rato.

El conde inclinó ligeramente la cabeza.

-Como quieras.

Winry se volvió y subió las escaleras en busca de la tranquilidad de su dormitorio, decidida a olvidarse de Edward al menos por un rato. Pero una y otra vez, su mente recordaba la tierna expresión del conde cuando cogió al niño en brazos.

Alex Marlin leyó varias veces la nota que había recibido aquella misma mañana y una sonrisa de satisfacción iluminó su rostro. Maldita sea. La mocosa había conseguido que bebiera los vientos por ella, pero eso estaba a punto de acabar.

_Querido Alex:_

_Tengo que verte. Te espero esta noche en el Pig and Rooster a las diez en punto._

_Tu amiga,_

_WINRY ROCKBELL_

No se trataba exactamente de una petición romántica, pero ¡qué demonios! La chica estaba mintiendo a Elric y se arriesgaba a levantar la increíble cólera de aquel hombre sólo por verle. En cuanto la hubiera llevado al piso superior de la taberna, la obligaría a darle lo que le había estado dando a Elric y se encargaría de que Winry no dijera nada. Alex sonrió al pensar en 1o que diría Edward cuando descubriera que había estado con su putita rubia.

Alex se aseguraría que se enterara tarde o temprano.

El día se hizo largo. Estaba ansioso por el encuentro de aquella noche, ansioso por tener a Winry desnuda bajo su cuerpo. Se excitaba con el simple pensamiento. La chica era muy femenina, inconscientemente seductora, y ni siquiera las relaciones sexuales con Elric habían podido borrar ese aire de inocencia que Alex consideraba tan atractivo. Estaba ansioso por abrir sus piernas y penetrarla.

Saldría de casa a las nueve y media para ir con tiempo. Tenía que reservar una habitación para aquella noche y pedir una cena ligera, de la que pudieran disfrutar en el piso superior, acompañada de un buen vino. No pretendía dejar nada al azar. En aquella ocasión, no.

Ahora que conocía el verdadero origen humilde de Winry y que, indudablemente, era la prostituta de Elric, Alex estaba decidido a conseguirla. Esa noche sería la primera vez, pero no la última.

-¿Cómo ha ido? -preguntó Roy Mustang cuando apareció por la puerta del oscuro estudio de la mansión de la calle Brook.

Sentado tras su amplio escritorio de caoba, Edward apenas se inmutó

-Me temo que no muy bien.

Mustang se dirigió a un extremo de la habitación, se sirvió una copa de brandy y se dejó caer en el sofá que había frente a la chimenea.

-¿Me estás diciendo que no se siente atraída por ti?

Edward suspiró y negó con la cabeza recordando la última ocasión en que habían estado juntos.

-No exactamente. -No, más bien podría decir que lo que había ocurrido entre ambos había sido como probar un dulce fuego-. Desgraciadamente es lo suficientemente lista como para saber que una vez que haya estado en mi cama, las posibilidades de un futuro respetable serían muy escasas.

Roy se reclinó en el sofá mientras vertía con pereza el líquido en el interior de la copa.

-Si quiere un esposo, puedes buscarle uno cuando te hayas cansado de ella.

Edward no había reparado en ello. Con su dinero podía conseguir algo así con cierta facilidad. Se trataba simplemente de ofrecerle una buena dote. No era una mala idea.

-Lo pensaré.

-Entre tanto, ¿por qué no nos acompañáis a Teresa y a mí esta noche?

Vamos al Madison. Es un antro de juego de la calle Jermyn. Muy discreto.

A Teresa le encanta. Tal vez a tu Winry también le guste.

Edward echó un vistazo al montón de papeles que había estado examinando. Algunos pertenecían a la industria textil, otros eran de las embarcaciones o relativos a otros negocios.

-Tengo mucho trabajo.

-Tienes mucho tiempo. Falta mucho para la noche. Además no puedes conquistar a la chica si no pasas tiempo con ella.

-Cierto. -En realidad Edwardno estaba avanzando nada cuando estaban juntos-. Muy bien, si Winry está de acuerdo iremos con vosotros.

-Roy le dio la dirección, y Edwardla anotó en un pedacito de papel. En cuanto su amigo salió de la casa, Edwardllamó a Winry, que apareció a los pocos minutos.

-¿Querías verme? –Winry llevaba un vestido rosa de seda con unas bandas de terciopelo verde bajo el pecho y alrededor de todo el dobladillo.

-Estás muy guapa de rosa, señorita Rockbell.

Su rostro enrojeció.

-Gracias, señor.

-Un amigo mío, Roy Mustang, nos ha invitado a que lo acompañemos a él y a una amiga suya esta noche. Pensé que tal vez te apetecería.

A Winry se le iluminó el rostro durante un instante. Acto seguido parpadeó y su alegre expresión desapareció.

-Me encantaría, pero me temo que estoy ocupada. -Winry desvió la mirada y hubo algo en su rostro que preocupó al conde.

-¿Y puedo preguntar de qué se trata?

Winry se humedeció los labios, se miró los pies y luego dejó vagar su mirada evitando posarla en él.

-Voy a ver a una amiga, una... una compañera de la escuela. Es una conocida de Riza.

-Comprendo. -Estaba mintiendo. Lo hacía bastante mal, lo que provocó que Edward no se enfureciera tanto.

-Me temo que no podré acompañarlo -dijo Winry que, por primera vez, parecía sincera-. Seguro que hubiera sido muy divertido.

-Sí... Lo será. Por eso, cuanto más lo pienso más convencido estoy de que deberías venir. Envíale una nota a tu amiga. Dile que has cambiado de planes.

-No creo que sea posible...

-¡Claro que puedes! Debo recordarte que hasta que hayas cumplido tu parte del trato, del modo que sea, debes hacer lo que yo te ordene. Ahora le enviarás una nota de disculpa a tu amiga y pasaremos la noche juntos en el Madison.

Winry se mostró enfadada.

-Como quiera. -Winry no dijo nada más. Se volvió y salió de la habitación.

Edward cerró el puño sobre los papeles que había en su escritorio. Le había mentido, pero ¿por qué? No podía haberse citado con Marlin. No sería tan estúpida. El segundo hijo del conde de Wilton resultaba un hombre muy peligroso cuando se trataba de asuntos de mujeres, sobre todo con aquellas que no estaban protegidas por un nombre aristocrático. Edward ya había avisado a Winry, pero temía que ella no le hubiera creído. Era muy probable que se hubiera arriesgado por Marlin; pensar algo así incrementó sus celos.

Era un sentimiento tan extraño para Edward que, por un momento, no comprendió de qué se trataba exactamente. No había vuelto a sentir celos desde la época en que se había sentido atraído por Margaret. No imaginaba que podría volver a experimentar aquella sensación.

Edward apretó los dientes mientras se esforzaba en no perder los nervios.

Había quedado con Marlin aquella noche. El conde decidió que, a partir del día siguiente, a Winry no le quitaría el ojo de encima o le ordenaría a alguno de sus sirvientes que la vigilaran para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Edward pensó en la idea de que Marlin y Winry pudieran estar juntos y un suave dolor invadió su pecho. Intentó convencerse de que Winry era lo suficientemente lista para darse cuenta de qué clase de hombre era Marlin realmente, para no cometer jamás el error de enamorarse de él. Pero el dolor en el pecho no desapareció.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

* * *

><p><em>Cómo han pasado los años. Resulta difícil creer que dentro de pocas semanas me graduaré y abandonaré la escuela, un lugar que se ha convertido en mi hogar. Lo echaré mucho de menos así como a las amistades que he hecho. De todas formas estoy ansiosa por entrar en este nuevo mundo del que se me han abierto las puertas y ocupar mi lugar como la persona en la que me he convertido.<em>

La carta desapareció de la mente de Edward mientras ayudaba a Winry a cruzar la calle para dirigirse hacia la entrada del Madison's Gaming Parlor, un edificio de ladrillos de dos plantas que se encontraba en la calle Jermyn.

Tras colocar una mano en la cadera de Winry, Edward le indicó que cruzara la puerta, vigilada por un hombre fornido que llevaba un abrigo raído de color burdeos, para adentrarse en el local pobremente iluminado y lleno de humo.

Bajo sus dedos, Edward notó la tensión de Winry. Durante toda la velada, y particularmente durante la cena a la que afortunadamente su hermana no había podido asistir, Winry se había mostrado fría y distante con él.

Ahora, mientras miraba a su alrededor, la calma volvió a desaparecer reemplazada por su habitual curiosidad y por el deseo de experimentar la vida en la que le había iniciado su padre y ahora él.

Atravesaron el salón principal, que estaba decorado con tonos rojizos y dorados y con cortinas y alfombras turcas. La decoración era estridente y el papel que cubría la pared estaba levantado en varios sitios. Los muebles eran viejos. La habitación, que daba a varios salones más pequeños, estaba llena de gente, la mayoría elegantemente vestida, algunos más modestos y otros de aspecto francamente despreocupado.

Era evidente que el Madison tenía muchos clientes y que algunos de ellos se encontraban allí para evitar ser tema de conversación entre los siempre presentes chismosos.

Mientras Edward conducía a Winry hasta el interior del salón, notó que ella sentía curiosidad. El hecho de que a Winry no le incomodara aquel decadente lugar y no le importara que estuviera repleto de mujeres demasiado maquilladas y hombres medio borrachos molestó a Edward.

-No sabía que hubiera lugares como éste -dijo asombrada mientras observaba a los clientes sentados en las verdes mesas de juego o inclinados sobre las mesas mientras probaban suerte con los dados. Winry le dedicó una amplia sonrisa a Edward-. Me alegro de haber venido.

Pero Edward no estaba contento. Winry no pertenecía a un lugar como aquél y deseó no haber hecho caso de Roy . Al volverse para buscarlo, Edward lo divisó junto a la pared del salón. Vestido con un abrigo marrón y unos pantalones beis, se encontraba junto a una mujer que llevaba un vestido de seda color verde esmeralda y negro. Se trataba de una mujer menuda de cabellera negra que se reía de forma estentórea cada vez que Roy le susurraba algo al oído.

-Allí. -Le indicó Edward a Winry. El atisbo de incertidumbre que había apreciado en su rostro desapareció bajo una amplia sonrisa. Roy los saludó con la mano y le hizo un gesto a Teresa para indicárselo.

-Lo has encontrado. –Roy extendió la mano hacia Edward-. No estaba seguro de que lo hicieras.

-Roy, te presento a la señorita Rockbell. Ya me has oído hablar de ella.

-Por supuesto, y en más de una ocasión. -Sus ojos marrones examinaron la silueta de Winry con aprobación, pero no hubo nada de seductor en la mirada que le dedicó-. Es un placer, señorita Rockbell. –De algún modo, Roy había imaginado que Winry era para Edward algo más que una mujer a la que quería en su cama. No debía tener celos de Roy, Edward pensó en lo mucho que se alegraba de tener un amigo como él.

Se hicieron las correspondientes presentaciones. Teresa Nightingale era una mujer atractiva, de veintipocos años. Roy le había contado que Teresa era hija de una actriz. Cualquier temor que Winry pudo haber sentido ante el hecho de tener que conocer a aquella mujer desapareció cuando ésta le dedicó un cálido saludo.

Pero Edward seguía preocupado por tener que ver a Winry en un lugar como aquél. Puesto que los vestidos que habían comprado todavía no estaban listos, Winry se había puesto aquella noche uno de seda azul pálido y llevaba el dorado cabello recogido. Con su esbelta figura y aquellos ojos azules llenos de inocencia, Winry parecía un ángel en mitad de un salón lleno de demonios.

Edward hizo una mueca.

-¿Empezamos? -preguntó Roy con un tono de voz ligeramente perezoso-. Llevamos algunas horas jugando al hazard, pero nos han desplumado.

-A la señorita Rockbell le gusta jugar al loo -dijo Edward al recordar lo que le había contado durante su viaje al campo-. ¿Por qué no jugamos?

Winry sonrió; su resentimiento había desaparecido. A Edward le gustaba mucho esta característica de Winry: sus enfados no solían durar mucho. Edward pensó que tal vez Winry simplemente no tenía tiempo de enfadarse, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que era una mujer a la que le gustaba hacer muchas cosas.

Los cuatro se dirigieron a una mesa, pero sólo había lugar para dos jugadores. Winry se sentó junto a Teresa y Edward colocó un montón de fichas frente a ella. Winry jugaba muy bien a las cartas y Edward lo sabía por los juegos a los que habían jugado en el carruaje. Le divertía la idea de que tal vez Winry pudiera ganar.

Winry jugueteó con el montón de fichas, cada vez más grande, que tenía delante. Teresa, que no había dejado de perder, abandonó finalmente su mano y se excusó para ir a reunirse con Roy. Los dos hombres se habían ido a otra sala de juegos en tanto que Winry proseguía con su juego.

El jugador de su izquierda barajó las cartas y Winry observó el reloj que había encima de la repisa de la chimenea al final del salón. Las diez en punto.

A aquella hora debería haberse encontrado con Alex para explicarle todos los detalles del trato que había hecho con el conde y para pedirle ayuda. Pero en lugar de acudir a la cita se había visto obligada a enviarle un segundo mensaje cancelándola, a pesar de lo mucho que ansiaba acudir.

«Si simplemente olvidaras la deuda no necesitarías a Alex –pensó por enésima vez-. Lord Elric te ha dicho que no te va a obligar a nada.» Pero a Winry le gustaba cumplir las promesas que había realizado, especialmente con todo lo relacionado con la persona en la que se había convertido, todo por 1o que tanto había luchado.

Tenía una deuda con Edward Elric. De algún modo le pagaría. Alex le ayudaría a hacerlo; si reunía la valentía para encontrarse con él.

Su montón de fichas iba creciendo lentamente y, con él, una sonrisa triunfante. Tenía ganas de enseñarle al conde todo lo que había ganado.

Casi podía ver ya la mirada de aprobación que el conde le dedicaría.

Winry cada vez tenía más fichas y empezó a escuchar comentarios procedentes de los demás jugadores: un hombre muy delgado y calvo que llevaba un abrigo azul raído, una rubia pechugona con los lóbulos de las orejas muy alargados, una atractiva chica de pelo castaño que llevaba un vestido de seda rojo y que parecía tener la misma edad de Winry... El collar de diamantes y zafiros que decoraba su ancho pecho era caro, pero el modo en que flirteaba con el hombre que se encontraba detrás de ella le indicó a Winry que tal vez había intercambiado con él favores a cambio de las joyas.

Le molestó la idea. Winry trató de no pensar en ello y se concentró en la posibilidad de doblar su apuesta. Podía perder lo ganado hasta entonces y Winry no tenía intención de hacerlo. Con ese objetivo en mente y muy orgullosa de la gran cantidad que había conseguido hasta entonces, Winry se excusó y abandonó la mesa con las manos llenas de fichas.

Tras dirigirse a la ventanilla cajero, recogió sus ganancias y se metió el dinero en el bolso. Mientras cruzaba la habitación en busca del conde vio a un hombre alto y rubio acompañado de dos mujeres. Al comprobar que se trataba de Alex Marlin y con una mujer rubia colgada de un brazo y una pelirroja del otro, se quedó paralizada.

«¡Dios mío! ¡Imposible!»

Sin embargo era cierto.

Alex se quedó helado cuando la vio y, momentáneamente, dio la impresión de ser u niño que han pillado con la mano en el tarro de las galletas. Iba ligeramente despeinado y parecía muy relajado. Winry comprendió que había estado bebiendo. Después de decirle algo a sus acompañantes, las dejó e una e s mesas y se dirigió hacia ella. Se detuvo frente a Winry. Habló en un tono de voz tan suave que Winry apenas pudo oírle.

-Winry... Por el amor de Dios, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué has cancelado nuestra cita?

Winry echó un vistazo a su alrededor con la esperanza de que el conde no los viera, pues sabía lo furioso que se pondría.

-Es una larga historia, Alex, y ahora no es un buen momento.

-Winry miró a las dos mujeres que le acompañaban-. Además es evidente que tienes asuntos más importantes que atender.

Alex se ruborizó.

-¿Y qué querías que hiciera? Llevo semanas esperando a saber algo de ti. Cuando finalmente encuentras tiempo para mí, cambias de opinión en el último momento.

-No he podido. Pensé que esta noche podría, pero...

-Pero Elric tenía otros planes.

-Sí. -Miró de nuevo a las mujeres-. Parece que tú también.

Alex también miró a sus acompañantes, que llevaban vestidos de satén de vivos colores y plumas. Tenían aspecto de fulanas, cosa que Winry dio por cierta.

-Un hombre tiene sus necesidades, Winry. Estoy seguro de que lo comprendes.

Tal vez lo comprendía. Tal vez no. Por primera vez, Winry se preguntó qué sentía realmente Alex por ella.

-Esas mujeres no significan nada para mí -prosiguió Alex. Parecía haber leído sus pensamientos-. Eres tú quien me importa. Quiero verte. Podemos encontramos mañana por la tarde en el Pig and Rooster, tal y como habías propuesto.

Pero de pronto Winry se sintió incómoda.

-No lo sé... Yo... No estoy segura de poder acudir...

-A las tres en punto -dijo Alex-. Reservaré un comedor privado. Habla con el propietario cuando llegues y él se ocupará de todo.

-Pero no sé si...

-Tienes que venir, querida Winry. No vuelvas a decepcionarme, por favor.

Winry apreció un movimiento con el rabillo del ojo e inspiró con fuerza. Ninguno de los dos se había percatado de que el conde se aproximaba, pero Winry estaba segura de que había oído parte de su conversación.

Los dorado y fríos ojos miraron a Alex Marlin.

-Mañana la señorita Rockbell estará ocupada. Y todos los días. No acudirá, Marlin. Ni mañana ni ningún otro día en el futuro.

Alex se tensó.

-No es de tu propiedad, Elric.

El conde no se molestó en contestar.

-Creo que tus... damas te esperan. -Edward dedicó una mirada burlona a las dos mujeres alegremente vestidas que acompañaban a Alex-.

Supongo que no querrás decepcionarlas.

Alex apretó los dientes con fuerza. Estaba furioso. Podía apreciársele el pulso en una vena del cuello. Winry pensó por un momento que la discusión continuaría y permaneció junto a ellos apenas sin respirar. Pero Alex se despidió de Winry con una leve reverencia, le dedicó una mirada llena de odio al conde, se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Cuando Alex se acercó a las mujeres ni siquiera las miró. Una de ellas le indicó que esperara, pero

Alex siguió caminando. Las dos corrieron tras él y desaparecieron por la puerta.

-¿De modo que era con Marlin con quien debías encontrarte esta noche? -Había mucho ruido en la habitación y apenas podían hablar.

-Yo... No sé de qué me está hablando.

-Sabía que me mentías. Lo que no sabía era por qué.

Winry alzó la barbilla.

-Muy bien. Quería hablar con él. Quería pedirle ayuda.

-¿Estás enamorada de él?

La pregunta, inesperada, la cogió por sorpresa. ¿Estaba enamorada de Alex? Durante un tiempo Winry había creído que sí, pero ahora todo aquello parecía haberse alejado mucho en el tiempo.

-No... No lo sé.

Tras cogerla con fuerza del brazo, Edward se dirigió hacia la puerta. Se detuvo únicamente para decirle a su amigo Roy que se iban, después siguió caminando.

El carruaje se encontraba frente a la puerta del local y los caballos grises bailaban bajo sus arneses plateados. Se subieron al carruaje y se sentaron en los asientos de piel, Edward a un lado y Winry al otro. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. El cochero inició la marcha y el silencio en el interior del carruaje se hizo más incómodo de lo que lo había sido el humo en el interior del local de juego.

-No quise mentirle -dijo Winry con suave un tono de voz-. No sabía qué hacer.

Elric no dijo nada, pero una mirada helada pareció detener el carruaje.

-Pensé que tal vez podría prestarme el dinero que le debo. Pensaba que podría ayudarme a encontrar un empleo para después, con el tiempo, devolverle el favor. -Edward la observó mientras ella rebuscaba a tientas y muy nerviosa en el interior de su bolso y sacaba lo que había ganado aquella noche-. Éste es el dinero que me ha dejado para que jugara. –Winry cogió la mano de Edward, abrió sus tensos dedos y contó el dinero en su palma-. Es lo que he ganado. Sé que es muy poco, pero...

Edward cerró el puño. Aquella horrible mirada provocó un intenso dolor en el pecho de Winry. El conde dio un golpe en la parte superior del carruaje.

-¡Detente! -le indicó al cochero-. ¡Enseguida! -Edward abrió la puerta antes de que el vehículo se detuviera a un lado de la calle y salió de él. Acto seguido cerró de golpe la puerta del carruaje-. Lleva a la señorita Rockbell a casa y asegúrate de que se queda allí a salvo.

-Sí, señor, ¿pero cómo regresará a casa?

-Ya encontraré la forma de llegar. -Edward desapareció a toda prisa.

Winry lo observó por la ventanilla y vio cómo se alejaba. Se sintió extrañamente herida. Edward estaba enfadado, furioso. Pero el malestar que Winry había reconocido en su mirada le dolía.

Ella le había herido. Parecía imposible, pero no se equivocaba. Edward creía que prefería a Alex, pero no era cierto. Winry ya no confiaba en Alex Marlin como antes. Menos aún cuando recordaba al niño negro que utilizaba como mascota. Menos aún después de haberle visto con aquellas mujeres.

De todas formas, Winry no estaba dispuesta a convertirse en la amante del conde. Soñaba con ser una dama. Deseaba una vida mejor para ella y para los hijos que esperaba tener algún día.

En todos aquellos años desde que se había marchado de casa, Winry había aprendido que depender de un hombre era lo menos parecido a conseguir lo que ella deseaba. Winry quería un esposo y una familia, ahora lo sabía. Quería llevar una vida respetable, ser aceptada por sus amigos como Riza Hawkeye.

Quería que todos supieran que había luchado mucho por llegar a ser la persona que quería ser.

Y cuando pensaba en el conde...

Mientras el carruaje la llevaba a casa, Winry volvió a mirar por la ventanilla. Intentó olvidar la preocupación que le provocaba aquel dolor en el pecho.

Edward permanecía sentado en el bar lleno de humo. ¿Se llamaba el Hare and Garter o el Garter and Hare? No lo sabía y tampoco le importaba. Se llamara como se llamase era un lugar frío. O al menos Edward tenía mucho frío, aunque en la chimenea ardía el fuego y nadie más parecía notarlo.

Sospechaba que el frío procedía de su interior.

Echó un vistazo a la taberna, un establecimiento de techo bajo con pesadas vigas de madera y suelo de tablas. Había acudido anteriormente en una ocasión a ese lugar, con Roy Afortunadamente no estaba lejos del salón de juego y no se encontraba en una zona demasiado sórdida de la ciudad.

Se balanceó ligeramente en el banco de madera en el que se encontraba sentado, apoyado contra la pared rugosa que tenía a su espalda, y se tomó la última jarra de cerveza.

Edward no solía beber. Estaba borracho, pero no le importaba. Quería olvidar, borrar la escena con Winry en el carruaje. Echó un vistazo al brillante montón de monedas que había encima de la mesa y que lentamente había ido gastando en bebida: las escasas ganancias de Winry, dinero que le había entregado como parte de su deuda.

Edward gruñó en voz baja. ¿Pensaba Winry realmente que el maldito dinero le importaba? El conde tenía mucho más dinero del que podría gastar en toda su vida, y sus negocios producían dinero todos los días.

No quería su dinero. La quería a ella. La quería en su cama. Quería penetrarla. Quería absorber el calor que parecía emanar de su interior, como el calor del fuego. Quería darle algo de alegría, aunque sólo fuera por un momento, a su sombrío mundo.

Edward sabía que se debía a las cartas. Las cartas le habían enamorado como nada en el mundo podría haberlo hecho. Habían logrado que Edward admirara su decisión, la voluntad de hierro que le había llevado a huir de su vida de pobreza y hacer algo por sí misma. Edward admiraba incluso la forma en que Winry había hecho las cosas, la valentía y el embrujo de una niña de catorce años que decidió pactar con un hombre que podría haber sido su padre.

Admiraba a Winry Rockbell, pero no estaba seguro de poder confiar en ella, y había empezado a odiarse por el horrible modo en que la había tratado. Él jamás había deseado que cumpliera el trato que había hecho con su vicioso padre. Antes de conocerla, había decidido que la ayudaría a emprender una nueva vida que había ganado gracias a su perseverancia.

Pero después la había visto junto a su peor enemigo, Alex Marlin.

La antigua animadversión le había alcanzado con la fuerza de un martillo y le había llevado a hacer cosas de las que no se creía capaz.

En un instante había regresado al pasado y había visto el rostro de Margaret en lugar del de Winry. La había recordado tumbada, desnuda, en brazos de Alex Marlin. Margaret Simmons, la hija de un vizconde, una mujer guapa y apasionada. Edward quedó prendado de ella desde el mismo instante en que la vio por primera vez, en una fiesta que dio su padre en la casa de campo que tenía no muy lejos de Oxford, donde estudiaba Edward.

Roy los había presentado y se vieron a escondidas durante meses, puesto que Margaret no quería que su padre supiera que se estaba viendo con el hijo bastardo del conde de Elric.

Con la educación que estaba recibiendo, Edward estaba seguro de poder cuidar de ella. Estaba lo suficientemente loco para creer que acabaría casándose con él.

Pero entonces, una mañana, Edward recibió una nota anónima.

Te espero mañana en el Cock's Crow a las tres en punto. Tu querida te estará esperando.

No era la delicada letra de Margaret, pero hubo algo en aquella nota que hizo que Edward acudiera a la cita. Llegó al pequeño hostal a las tres en punto y el dueño del hostal, evidentemente pagado por alguien, lo acompañó hasta una habitación en el piso superior. Edward abrió la puerta y vio la cama deshecha, las sábanas en el suelo, y a Margaret y Alex abrazándose desnudos.

Edward no pudo evitar sentirse furioso.

Margaret dio un grito, pero Alex simplemente rió.

A Edward le habría gustado matarlos.

Pero en lugar de hacerlo, agachó ligeramente la cabeza.

-Lamento la interrupción -dijo-. Ya veo que estáis ocupados.

-Margaret se echó a temblar mirándole con terror. Edward no le hizo caso-. Comprobarás que a la chica se le da bastante bien -le dijo a Marlin-. A veces es un poco demasiado entusiasta, pero lo hace muy bien.-A Margaret le dijo-: Querida, supongo que has encontrado a la pareja perfecta. -Se volvió y salió de la habitación con el corazón roto.

Edward se estremecía al recordarlo. En aquel tiempo, Edward aún creía que tenía corazón.

Tomó otro sorbo de su cerveza y se secó la espuma de la boca con el dorso de la mano. Echó un vistazo al fuego. Tenía dormidas las puntas de los dedos.

En aquel momento la camarera de la taberna se aproximó a él. Era una pelirroja menuda, de grandes pechos que llevaba una blusa de amplio escote.

-¿Quieres otra, guapo?

A Edward le daba vueltas la cabeza. El licor había adormecido sus sentidos hasta el punto de que le costaba pensar con claridad, que era exactamente lo que deseaba.

-Necesitaré una habitación. ¿Hay alguna libre?

-Tenemos un par muy agradables. -La chica señaló hacia la escalera de madera que se encontraba al otro extremo del bar.

Edward dejó el resto del dinero sobre la mesa, lo bastante como para pagar por el alojamiento y muchas más jarras de cerveza.

-Cóbrate de aquí, además de la bebida.

La chica agarró el dinero, vio que era más que suficiente y le dedicó, una seductora sonrisa. -Por esta cantidad puede gozar de algo más, si quiere. -La chica se cogió un pecho y lo sacó de la blusa para mostrarle el pezón.

Edward negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Tal vez otro día.

La pelirroja se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Como quiera.

Regresó con otra jarra de cerveza y la depositó frente a él. Edward se llenó la boca con la amarga bebida y se apoyó en la pared dejando que la cerveza se deslizara por su garganta mientras se preguntaba si aquello lograría hacerle entrar en calor. Deseaba estar lo suficientemente borracho como para dormir sin soñar con Winry, aunque estaba seguro de que no sería posible.

Edward sabía que era la lujuria la que le había llevado a tomar medidas tan extravagantes. Cualquier otro sentimiento hacía tiempo que había desaparecido de su ser. Si pensaba en Winry le remordía la conciencia.

Luchaba interiormente contra la lujuria.

Edward tomó otro sorbo de cerveza y se preguntó cuál de los dos sentimientos ganaría.

Pasaron dos días.

Llegó otra noche de otoño, ventosa y fría, que sumergía la casa en una niebla gris de soledad. A solas en su dormitorio, Winry daba vueltas en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño. Rodeada por el extraño silencio de la casa, se esforzaba por oír algún ruido en la oscuridad, un indicio de que el conde había regresado. Pero no hubo signo alguno.

Bárbara había salido aquella noche. No solía regresar hasta el amanecer. El pequeño Selim se encontraba a salvo en su cama tras haber convencido a Winry para que le leyera un cuento. Pero Edward todavía no había regresado.

Nadie más parecía estar preocupado.

-Así es el conde -dijo simplemente el mayordomo-. Regresará cuando esté preparado.

Pero ¿y si le había ocurrido algo? Había abandonado el carruaje a altas horas de la noche y estaba solo. Las calles de Londres eran peligrosas. ¿Y si estaba herido? ¿Y si necesitaba ayuda? ¿No había nadie que se preocupara por el conde de Elric?

A Winry se le ocurrió que podía ir a ver a Alex. Era la oportunidad que había estado esperando. Pero después de sus últimos y escasos encuentros, ya no confiaba en Alex y, aunque así hubiera sido, sabiendo la opinión que el conde tenía de él, hubiera supuesto una horrible traición.

Winry oyó algo. Centró su atención. Se oyeron unos pasos irregulares en la entrada. Algo cayó al suelo y Winry apreció el sonido de una voz suave. Escuchó unos pasos que ascendían por las escaleras, que recorrían el pasillo y que luego desaparecían en el interior de la habitación al otro extremo del pasillo.

La habitación de Edward.

Por fin estaba en casa.

Winry se sintió aliviada, tanto que su cuerpo notó la relajación. Dejó caer la cabeza contra la almohada. Soltó un suspiro de alivio y pronunció una corta oración en la que daba las gracias por el hecho de que finalmente el conde hubiera regresado. Los párpados de Winry se cerraron lentamente sobre sus ojos ardientes y cansados. Por primera vez en tres largas noches, Winry pudo dormir tranquila y, a la mañana siguiente, se despertó tarde.


	11. Chapter 11

**_CAPITULO 11_**

* * *

><p>Winry no vio a Edward al día siguiente, ni al otro. Sabía que él la evitaba, pero después de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, no se atrevía a buscarle.<p>

Una vez más, Winry se preguntó dónde se habría metido durante aquellos días, y la imagen de las dos mujeres no desaparecía de su mente.

«Un hombre tiene sus necesidades», había dicho Alex. Si era cierto, el conde también debería de tener sus necesidades. Winry recordó la noche en que habían estado trabajando en el dormitorio de Edward en el King's Way. Al recordar el beso del conde, Winry se estremeció con la misma mezcla de deseo y miedo que le había acercado a él y asustado al mismo tiempo.

Winry cerró los ojos para evitar formar en su conciencia la imagen de Edward tumbado junto a una rubia pechugona. Intentó imaginarle besando a la dentuda pelirroja y supo de forma instintiva que la mujer que el conde se llevara a la cama sin duda sería distinta a aquellas mujeres. Fuera quien fuese, sería una mujer guapa y deseable y, cuanto más se convencía, más intensas eran las náuseas.

No quería imaginarse al conde con otra mujer. No quería imaginar que la besaba, que le hacía el amor. Y debido a su franqueza, Winry se veía obligada a preguntarse por qué.

Intentó decirse a sí misma que simplemente se trataba de una cuestión de orgullo. El conde le había dicho que ella era la mujer que él quería, como si no pudiera querer a ninguna otra mujer. Si lo que había dicho era cierto...

Si lo que había dicho era cierto, ¿significaba que le importaba? ¿Significaba que Winry era especial, distinta de las demás mujeres a las que había conocido?

E incluso siendo así, ¿acaso importaba?

En lo más profundo de su corazón, donde Winry no quería mirar, sabía que sí importaba. Que le importaba mucho.

Winry suspiró al mismo tiempo que terminaba de vestirse, evitó la charla matutina de Silvie y empezó a descender las escaleras para dirigirse al comedor donde le aguardaba el desayuno. No tenía demasiada hambre, pero sabía que tenía que comer. Apenas había probado bocado desde la noche en que vio al conde por última vez.

A mitad de camino de la ancha escalera de piedra, Winry se detuvo. Bárbara Townsend la esperaba al final, con su habitual expresión condescendiente. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago y, acto seguido, dejó de pensar en comida. Siguió descendiendo y se detuvo al pie de la escalera.

-Lady Haywood. -Tras hacer una adecuada reverencia, evitó sus horribles pensamientos.

-Parece que mi hermano desea verte. Le dije que te lo diría.

Winry levantó la vista insegura.

-¿Sabes... sabes qué desea? -En el mismo instante en que aquellas palabras salieron de su boca, Winry deseó no haberlas pronunciado. Era una pregunta estúpida. Edward jamás le contaba nada a su hermana y estaba segura de que jamás hablaría con Barbara de ella.

Barbara le dedicó una mirada lasciva.

-Si mi hermano se parece siquiera un poco a nuestro querido difunto padre, probablemente ya se haya cansado de tus encantos. –Barbara hizo una mueca-. Pero no temas. Estoy segura de que se mostrará generoso. No es propio de los Greville dejar una ciudad llena de prostitutas.

-Ya te he dicho que no soy su prostituta.

Barbara alzó una ceja formando un perfecto arco negro.

-¿No? Bueno, entonces tal vez quiera hablar de eso. Si todavía no te ha tenido, debe de estar decidido a conseguirlo. Se trate de lo que se trate, lo encontrarás en su despacho. -Barbara se marchó, describiendo un amplio movimiento con su falda de seda, y prosiguió su camino pasillo abajo.

Winry intentó no temblar y se preparó para enfrentarse al hombre que, lentamente, había ido convirtiéndose en alguien importante en su vida.

Winry no sabía exactamente cómo ni cuándo había ocurrido; en realidad no se había dado cuenta de ello hasta la noche en que el conde no regresó a casa. No había podido dormir ni comer. La preocupación por él había provocado un fuerte dolor en su corazón.

Winry prosiguió por el pasillo temblando inevitablemente. Cuando el conde saltó del carruaje estaba furioso. ¿Sería su furia tan grande como para pedirle a Winry que cumpliera con su parte del trato? En parte, Winry estaba aterrorizada por el inminente encuentro, pero por otro lado, y de forma secreta, ansiaba verle y no le importaba lo que el conde quisiera de ella.

Winry llamó a la puerta con suavidad y el conde le dio permiso para entrar. Winry entró en el despacho y lo encontró tras su escritorio, con la vista perdida y las manos a su espalda, observando las hileras de libros sin mirarlas. En cuanto se aproximó, el conde la miró fijamente y el corazón de Winry se estremeció al comprobar la expresión de preocupación que tenía su rostro.

El conde parecía agotado, cansado como Winry jamás le había visto. Ella se acercó un poco más sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el pecho.

-Gracias por haber venido -dijo el conde con tono formal mientras le indicaba que se sentara en la silla que había frente a él.

Winry se sentó y se colocó bien la falda. A medida que pasaban los segundos, Winry examinó con más precisión su expresión buscando, en vano, una pista para saber en qué pensaba.

No tenía claro qué decir.

-Estaba... Todos estábamos preocupados por ti. Me alegro de que estés bien y de que hayas regresado.

El conde la miró con sus penetrantes ojos dorados intensos, bajo los que crecían unas evidentes ojeras.

-¿Es cierto?

-Yo... –Winry le miró directamente al rostro-. Sí, me alegro profundamente.

El conde no dijo nada, pero en su mirada apareció cierta indescriptible emoción. El conde se reclinó en su asiento reposando los codos sobre el escritorio.

-Supongo que ya debes de saber por qué deseaba verte.

Winry se alisó un pliegue de la falda.

-En realidad no estoy completamente segura.

-Los días pasan. Ha llegado el momento de hablar de nuestro trato.

A Winry se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. ¡Dios, estaba aterrada! Se humedeció los labios y recordó las palabras de la hermana del conde: «Si todavía no te ha tenido, debe de estar decidido a hacerlo.»

-¿De qué quieres hablar?

El conde se irguió y fijó su mirada en un punto en la pared encima de la cabeza de Winry examinándolo como si se tratara del objeto más interesante de la habitación.

-Es evidente que me equivoqué al creer que, con el tiempo, podrías corresponderme en el afecto que siento por ti. Puesto que la idea de convertirte en mi amante te repugna...

-¡No es cierto! -interrumpió Winry, asombrada por las palabras que acababa de pronunciar-. No debes pensar que es culpa tuya.

-¿No? ¿Entonces de quién?

Winry se esforzó por encontrar las palabras adecuadas, pues sabía lo importante que resultaba el modo de decir las cosas.

-No se trata de ti -repitió Winry-. Tal vez al principio sí. No te conocía y, en realidad, fuiste algo intimidante.

El conde mostró una débil sonrisa, y Winry pensó que se trataba de una bonita sonrisa mientras recordaba que resultaba mucho más suave de lo que aparentaba.

-Sí... Sé que es cierto.

-Ahora que te conozco mejor, considero que eres..., bueno, creo que eres un hombre muy atractivo y que cualquier mujer que quisiera convertirse en tu amante estaría indudablemente encantada de ser escogida.

-Pero tú no eres esa mujer -dijo el conde con un seco tono de voz.

-No. Eso es, yo no quiero convertirme en la amante de nadie.

-¿Ni siquiera de Alex Marlin?

Winry se ruborizó. ¿Realmente consideraba el conde que ella preferiría a Alex? De pronto Winry comprendió que, si se viera obligada a escoger preferiría al conde.

-Lo que intento decir es que convertirse en la amante de un hombre es algo muy distinto de lo que yo tenía entendido. Y en realidad, cuando hice el trato, jamás creí realmente que tendría que cumplirlo. Siempre pensé que... cuando llegara el momento... encontraría el modo de devolver el dinero. Ahora que ya soy mayor, comprendo el futuro que le espera a una mujer de ese tipo. Y yo... Bueno, yo no quiero tener que vender mi cuerpo como si fuera una prostituta.

Un músculo de la mejilla del conde se hinchó.

-Jamás habría pensado en ti de este modo -dijo el conde con suavidad. Al comprobar que Winry no decía nada, dejó escapar un largo suspiro de alivio y se levantó-. Sea como fuera, eso ya no tiene ninguna importancia. En una ocasión te dije que no te obligaría a acostarte conmigo.

La otra noche comprendí que habiendo costeado tu educación era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Por lo tanto, debo decirte, Winry Rockbell, que tu deuda está completamente saldada.

A Winry le dio un vuelco el corazón. Estaba segura de no haber oído bien lo que acababa de decirle el conde. Pero el corazón le latía con mucha fuerza y su mente le decía que sí lo había entendido. «Todo ha terminado!

¡Soy libre!», gritó su voz interior. Tal y como había querido desde un principio, el conde la había liberado del trato. Winry permaneció sentada, temblando, aliviada, preguntándose por qué no sonreía. Por qué no se reía a carcajadas.

-Te he buscado un lugar para vivir -le dijo el conde-. Ya he pagado el alquiler del primer mes.

-No. -Winry pronunció aquella palabra con total conciencia, pues en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca, reconoció que estaba segura de lo que iba a decir.

El conde alzó la cabeza.

-¿Qué?

-He dicho que no. No aceptaré más tu caridad.

Una de sus cejas se arqueó.

-¿No quieres aceptar mi caridad? No tienes familia, no tienes dinero, no tienes a nadie a quien acudir. ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

-Te estoy diciendo que no voy a aceptar tu dinero. Ya me has dado suficiente. Y sigo teniendo la intención de devolvértelo. -Winry echó un vistazo al montón de papeles que habitualmente reposaba sobre el escritorio del conde, a sus libros de contabilidad y sus portafolios, algunos de ellos con las esquinas dobladas por el uso, todos ellos llenos de interminables páginas plagadas de números-. Quiero trabajar para ti como he hecho hasta ahora.

El conde permaneció inmóvil sin poder hablar.

-Eso es imposible -dijo finalmente.

-¿Por qué es imposible? Entre tus deberes como conde y tus negocios, trabajas de sol a sol. Tú mismo dijiste que odiabas los números. Deja que los lleve yo por ti.

-Las mujeres respetables no hacen este tipo de trabajo.

-Las mujeres respetables no hacen el tipo de trato que yo hice.

El conde se hundió en su silla.

-¿Y dónde vivirás?

-Aquí, por supuesto. Tienes mucho espacio y puedo pagarte la deuda más deprisa si no tengo que preocuparme por gastar dinero en alojamiento y comida. Tienes docenas de sirvientes en la casa. Podría vivir en el tercer piso, con ellos.

Edward se alisó la cabellera con una mano y separó varios mechones de cabello negro.

-Eso no es sensato.

Finalmente Winry mostró una sonrisa.

-Me has hecho muchos regalos: mi educación, mi erudición, incluso la ropa que llevo. Pretendo devolverte todo esto con mi trabajo. ¿Qué hay de insensato en ello?

El conde alzó la vista. Winry pensó que, cansado o no, furioso o no, el conde seguía siendo el hombre más guapo que jamás había conocido.

-Pero el problema sigue existiendo: el deseo que siento por ti –dijo Edward-. Te deseo, Winry. Si no te marchas no podré olvidarte.

El pequeño demonio que residía en el interior de la mente de Winry volvió a manifestarse.

-Siempre podrás regresar con la mujer con la que estuviste durante tu ausencia.

-No he estado con ninguna mujer.

-Por supuesto, no tendría por qué entrometerme, pero...

-Si te interesa saberlo, me he emborrachado y he permanecido en este estado durante dos días enteros. Cuando llegué a casa estaba borracho.

Créeme, he pagado por mi tontería.

Winry se ruborizó.

-Lo siento. Como ya he dicho, no debería entrometerme. -Pero el demonio se reía con ganas y Winry estaba mucho más contenta de lo que se imaginaba.

Edward rodeó el escritorio y se aproximó a ella. Winry también se levantó.

El conde se detuvo frente a ella.

-Muy bien... Haremos lo que tú quieras. Con tres condiciones.

Winry le miró con cierto aire sospechoso.

-¿De qué se trata?

-En primer lugar, deberás permanecer en el dormitorio que actualmente ocupas. Los dos hemos invertido mucho en convertirte en una dama. Quiero que sigas siendo tratada como tal.

-No puedo oponerme a vivir bien. ¿Cuáles son las otras dos condiciones?

-Mientras vivas aquí, decidiremos juntos qué harás con tu futuro.

-¿Y?

-Te mantendrás alejada de Alex Marlin.

Mientras viviera con el conde no podría ver a Alex. Resultaba divertido, pues dejar de ver a Alex no le supondría un sacrificio en esta ocasión.

Winry sonrió y, por primera vez en su vida, se sintió libre. Libre y dueña de su vida. Lo que ahora ocurriese, fuera lo que fuese lo que le deparara el futuro, sería porque ella lo había decidido.

-Muy bien -dijo Winry con firmeza. Luego sonrió-. ¿Cuándo empezamos?

En la sala de fumadores del Brook's Club de la calle St. James, Roy estaba sentado en una cómoda silla de piel marrón frente a su amigo Edward Elric. Anteriormente, Edward acudía pocas veces al club. En las últimas dos semanas, había acudido prácticamente todas las tardes.

Roy le dio una profunda calada a su puro, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó que el humo saliera de su boca formando anillos azules.

-¿Cómo te van las cosas con tu nueva empleada?

Edward le miró como si acabara de salir de entre una espesa niebla.

-Perdona. ¿Qué has dicho? Estaba distraído.

-Ya lo veo. ¿Supongo que no estabas pensando en una mujer? ¿Tal vez en una pequeña bruja con sonrisa de santa y rostro de ángel de cabello dorado?

Edward emitió un gruñido de disgusto.

-Por desgracia, últimamente no puedo pensar en otra cosa. Casi hubiera preferido que mi hermana no se hubiera marchado de casa. Barbara es un problema en todos los sentidos, pero al menos me servía de parachoques. Sin ella y sin Selim de por medio, está resultando horroroso.

Roy rió suavemente. Edward se mostraba distante a menudo, pero Roy jamás le había visto de aquella guisa. Ni siquiera los días en que creía estar enamorado de Margaret Simmons.

-Tranquilo, amigo. Saldará su deuda en unos... diez años.

Edward le dedicó una mirada asesina.

-Le estoy pagando un dineral por el trabajo que realiza y considero que tu sentido del humor es preocupante.

Roy le dedicó otra sonrisa.

-Lo siento -dijo, a pesar de que no se sentía en absoluto arrepentido de lo que había dicho. Edward necesitaba que, de vez en cuando, alguien se opusiera a su, por lo habitual, imperturbable comportamiento. Y Roy se alegraba de ser él quien lo hiciera.

Balanceó la copa de brandy en su mano e inhaló el suave olor que desprendía.

-Winry ya vivía contigo en la casa antes de que llegara tu hermana. ¿Por qué ahora te resulta tan difícil?

-Porque desde que le dije a Winry que era libre y que no tenía ninguna deuda conmigo, es otra persona. Antes siempre parecía preocupada, temerosa de lo que yo pudiera hacer. Ahora que la he liberado de su deuda, parece actuar de otra forma conmigo.

-Tal vez confíe en ti. Podrías haberle pedido que cumpliera el trato, pero no lo hiciste. Hiciste lo que creías correcto. Seguramente eso ha hecho que confíe en ti.

-Supongo que sí. En realidad he actuado con egoísmo y lo único que he hecho ha sido salvar mi conciencia. No ha sido nada noble.

Roy no dijo nada. Edward siempre racionalizaba su comportamiento según los términos más severos y desagradables. Roy sabía perfectamente por qué razón su amigo había hecho lo que había hecho: porque la chica le importaba, porque la admiraba y la respetaba, y en todo eso no había nada de egoísmo.

Edward suspiró.

-Lo peor es que, cuanto más confía en mí y más abierta y cándida se muestra, más la deseo. Te aseguro que mi noble imagen se está empobreciendo mucho. Cada vez que me sonríe deseo quitarle la ropa, tumbarla sobre la alfombra y penetrar en su pequeño y dulce cuerpo. No sé si podré aguantarlo por mucho más tiempo.

Roy tomó un sorbo de su copa de brandy.

-Si tanto la quieres siempre puedes casarte con ella.

Edward palideció.

-¿Casarme con ella?

-¿Por qué no? Eres un hombre soltero. Winry está en edad de casarse.

Por supuesto, siempre existe la posibilidad, por mucho que odie tener que decirlo, de que Winry haya estado planeando cortejarte desde el principio.

-Eso es ridículo. No estoy en condiciones de casarme. Y Winry lo sabe.

-Dijiste que era una chica muy lista. Tu padre no estaba en condiciones de casarse y, no obstante, sucumbió a sus artimañas. -Sonrió- y la chica sólo tenía catorce años.

Edward se limitó a gruñir.

-El matrimonio no es posible.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque este tipo de compromiso debería implicar, como mínimo, algún tipo de vínculo afectivo. Y lo único que yo siento por Winry es deseo sexual.

Roy volvió a fumar de su puro y dejó que el humo ascendiera. No estaba dispuesto a discutir, puesto que no serviría de nada. Roy estaba convencido de que su amigo sentía algo más que deseo sexual por Winry. Edward jamás lo admitiría, ni siquiera para sí mismo.

-Tal vez podríamos hacerle otra visita a madame Charbonnet -sugirió CIar, simplemente para comprobar la solidez de su teoría-. Allí las mujeres son muy guapas y ambos sabemos que tienen un gran talento.

Edward le miró con disgusto.

-No creo. Al menos no por el momento.

Edward no quería otra mujer. Quería a la esbelta rubia. Roy no se sorprendió de que Edward negara sus sentimientos por Winry. Debido a la falta de atención que había sufrido por parte de su padre, al abandono de su madre y a la traición de Margaret Simmons, Edward siempre ocultaba sus sentimientos de tal forma que ni siquiera él podía reconocerlos. En las extrañas ocasiones en que estos sentimientos salían a la superficie, Edward se convencía a sí mismo de que se trataba de algo distinto, de algo mucho más pragmático que un simple sentimiento humano.

Roy tomó otro sorbo de brandy, sin estar seguro de si debía sentir lástima por su amigo o de si debía considerarlo divertido.

-Dale un poco de tiempo -dijo-. Las cosas siempre tienen una salida.

Edward no contestó.

Roy se preguntó cuánto aguantaría su amigo aquellas circunstancias antes de explotar. Supuso que era cuestión de tiempo el hecho de que el pequeño y dulce ángel de Edward se tumbara en el colchón de plumas del conde de Greville.

Como había dicho Roy, tal vez eso era lo que aquella pequeña bruja deseaba.

Llegó el mes de octubre, y con él el otoño, pero Winry apenas lo notó.

Aquella mañana canturreaba mientras recorría el pasillo de camino al estudio para reponer el libro de contabilidad que la noche anterior se había llevado a su dormitorio. Trabajaba mucho todos los días y. en ocasiones incluso por la noche, pero se asombraba de descubrir que se estaba divirtiendo.

Se sentía bien haciendo algo productivo, utilizando los conocimientos que tanto le había costado adquirir. Se preguntaba por qué otras mujeres todavía no sabían que trabajar no tenía por qué ser sólo cosa de hombres.

Si una hacía lo que le gustaba, incluso podía divertirse.

Winry se dirigió a la puerta del despacho giró el pomo plateado y entró sin llamar. Ahora compartía el despacho con el conde. El conde ocupaba su gran escritorio y Winry uno más pequeño al otro extremo de la habitación. Los dos pensaban que el trabajo era lo primero. Ya habían superado los habituales tratos formales.

Winry se detuvo por un instante para mirar al conde. Llevaba una camisa de lino blanca y unos pantalones de color gris oscuro. Había dejado su abrigo color burdeos sobre el respaldo de una silla cercana. Se había arremangado la camisa dejando ver sus brazos agradablemente musculosos,.

Fuera estaba nublado, el tiempo era húmedo y frío. Una espesa capa de nubes cubría gran parte del cielo. La lámpara sobre el escritorio del conde estaba encendida, formando sombras en su rostro y oscureciendo los profundos hoyuelos de sus altas mejillas. Su dorada cabellera, por lo general peinada en una cola de caballo, esta vez en una trenza.

Winry se preguntó si aquel cabello era tan suave y sedoso como aparentaba; si su cuello era tan musculoso como sus antebrazos, y Winry sintió entonces un retortijón en la boca del estómago. Para evitar aquellos pensamientos, Winry cogió con fuerza el libro de contabilidad que sostenía entre sus brazos y se dirigió al estante que había tras el escritorio de Edward.

Winry intentó colocar de nuevo el libro en el estante al que pertenecía pero, , apenas alcanzaba. Oyó que el conde movía su silla y notó que Edward se aproximaba a ella por la espalda.

-Deja que te ayude. -Edward se colocó tan cerca que su pecho le rozó la espalda.

Winry notó los músculos contra su blusa mientras el conde colocaba de nuevo el volumen en su lugar. Ninguno de los dos se movió. Winry se sintió repentinamente acalorada. El reloj que había sobre la chimenea provocaba un rítmico ruidito que se acompasaba con los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

Lentamente, como si el conde temiera que Winry se marchara, dejó caer las manos y sus largos y elegantes dedos reposaron sobre los hombros de Winry. El conde desprendía un suave olor a tinta y cierto olor masculino que únicamente le pertenecía a él. Winry notaba la respiración de Edward, su cálido aliento en la mejilla y el movimiento suave de sus cabellos.

-Winry... -susurró el conde en un tono de voz suave y áspero. Sonó como una especie de plegaria que le llegó directamente al corazón.

Winry no se cuestionó lo que debía hacer, simplemente se volvió y le miró, evidenciando con sus ojos la respuesta a su súplica.

El conde le acarició la mejilla con suavidad. El pulgar de Edward se desplazó encima del labio superior de Winry y ésta se estremeció ligeramente.

-Edward... -susurró Winry, simplemente por el placer de pronunciar su nombre.

Ambos intercambiaron una penetrante mirada que contenía miles de pensamientos.

-Winry..., querida...

Edward suspiró al tiempo que aferraba su rostro entre las manos. Tras emitir un gruñido de derrota, Edward cubrió la boca de Winry con la suya. El beso fue suave y profundo. Un beso saturador, seductor, penetrante... Un beso húmedo que no parecía tener fin.

-Lo he intentado -susurró Edward suavemente mientras recorría el interior de su boca y luego volvía a besarle los labios-. Jamás sabrás lo mucho que lo he intentado. -Tras volver la cabeza, Edward la besó de varias formas presionando cada vez con más fuerza y saboreando su labio inferior. Forzó a Winry para que ésta abriera la boca. Edward deslizó su lengua en el interior de su boca como si fuera de seda húmeda y caliente.

Winry deslizó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward. Notó como un líquido ardiente invadía su estómago. Sintió que le fallaban las piernas. Edward jamás había logrado que Winry se sintiera de ese modo. Jamás. Hasta entonces lo había temido. Ahora ya no lo temía.

Edward volvió a besarla. Se estremeció ligeramente y Winry notó las manos del conde bajo sus pechos, lo que provocó que sus pezones se endurecieran. Aquellos largos y oscuros dedos se cerraron alrededor de sus pechos con suavidad por encima de la tela de su vestido, y Edward dejó escapar un suave gemido.

-Winry... -susurró mientras le acariciaba los pezones con suavidad permitiendo que la pasión lo invadiera.

Winry se acercó a él y se estremeció. Sabía que tenía que detenerlo, pero por Dios, el placer era tan dulce, las sensaciones tan maravillosas... que su cuerpo traidor no quería escucharla.

En lugar de rechazarle, Winry se descubrió presionando su cuerpo contra el pecho de Edward para dejarse envolver por la rigidez de su masculinidad.

Edward la besó en el cuello, volvió a besarla en la boca y Winry gimió suavemente. Ahora temblaba y su corazón latía con mucha fuerza. Notó que Edward buscaba los botones en la parte trasera de su vestido. Logró desabrochar el primero y luego fue a por el segundo.

-Edward... -Winry apenas susurró su nombre, pues la desesperación era evidente en su voz. Si no le detenía en aquel momento, ya no podría ni querría hacerlo.

Durante unos eternos segundos, Edward permaneció inmóvil, con sus preciosas manos dormidas mientras se esforzaba por recuperar el control.

Por un breve instante, Winry deseó haberse mantenido en silencio, haber permitido que Edward prosiguiera con su magia y comprobar cómo podía brillar el fuego. Winry estaba segura de que el desastre se avecinaba.

Edward inspiro con fuerza y se irguió. Volvió a Winry con suavidad y le abrochó los botones del vestido.

-Lo siento -dijo él-. No quería que esto ocurriera.

No necesitaba disculparse. Ella había deseado que la besara. Había querido mucho más que eso. Pero no podía decírselo.

-No ha sido culpa tuya. Simplemente... ha ocurrido.

Aquellos intensos ojos grises, normalmente tan intrigantes, brillaron con emoción. Luego la máscara volvió a cubrir su rostro.

-Considerando las consecuencias, será mejor que no vuelva a ocurrir.

En realidad, sería mejor que no nos viéramos durante un tiempo. -Edward se alejó de ella, bajó lentamente las mangas de su camisa y se abrochó los puños-. Tengo cosas que hacer fuera de la ciudad. Faltaré durante algunas semanas.

A Winry le dio un vuelco el corazón.

¿Varias semanas? -Se esforzó por no pensar en lo vacía que estaría la enorme casa sin él. En lo mucho que lo echaría de menos-. Pero no habías dicho nada de salir de la ciudad.

Edward se mostró incómodo y Winry comprendió que acababa de tomar aquella decisión. Se iba por ella, por lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, algo que tal vez se debía más a ella que a él.

-Necesito comprobar los avances en la fábrica textil. Te dejaré una lista de cosas que puedes hacer mientras esté fuera. Imagino que sin nadie que te moleste podrás trabajar mejor.

-Sí... Supongo que sí. -Pero Edward no era ninguna molestia. En realidad, a Winry le encantaba discutir con él. Había descubierto que disfrutaba trabajando a su lado, que se divertía aprendiendo cosas sobre los negocios, acerca de qué era lo que convertía a algo en un buen negocio en mal negocio, aprender qué bancos pagaban los intereses más altos y qué tipo de persona era un buen candidato para que le ofrecieran un préstamo.

A Winry le gustaba hablar con él, le gustaba saber que Edward se encontraba en algún rincón de la casa.

Edward agarró el abrigo del respaldo de la silla y se lo colocó encima de sus anchos hombros.

-Estaré fuera unas horas. No llegaré hasta tarde.

Winry no dijo nada. Se limitó a observar cómo los largos pasos de Edward le llevaban hasta el exterior de la habitación. Últimamente solía pasar muchas tardes fuera de casa. Edward intentaba protegerla, y tal vez protegerse a sí mismo, intentando alejarla del deseo que sentía por ella.

Por primera vez desde su llegada a la mansión de la calle Brook, Winry comprendió que ya no quería que el conde siguiera protegiéndola.


	12. Chapter 12

**ADVERTENCIA: LEMON**

**CAPITULO 12**

* * *

><p>Roy llamó a la puerta de la casa y esperó impaciente a que el mayordomo le dejara entrar.<p>

-Buenas tardes, señor Mustang. -Knowles abrió la pesada puerta de madera con su habitual falta de entusiasmo-. Lo lamento mucho. Me temo que lord Edward no está en casa en este momento. Puede dejarle un recado, si lo desea.

Roy frunció el ceño. Tenía que hablar de un asunto con el conde y no podía perder tiempo.

-Sí, me gustaría dejarle un recado. Tengo unos papeles a los que me gustaría que echara un vistazo. Tal vez podría dejarlos en su despacho.

Roy entró en el vestíbulo, que estaba oscuro y siempre un poco sombrío, con la cartera de piel bajo el brazo.

Se quitó los guantes, los lanzó en el interior del sombrero de piel de castor y se lo entregó al mayordomo, que lo acompañó por el pasillo hasta el despacho de Edward.

Knowles abrió la puerta y dijo:

-Perdón, señorita Rockbell. No sabía que estuviera aquí trabajando.

El señor Mustang ha traído unos papeles para lord Greville y quisiera escribirle una nota.

-Por supuesto. Por favor, entre. -Winry se levantó. Llevaba un vestido de color azul marino y blanco y el pelo recogido, como siempre solía llevarlo. Sonriente, Winry giró la pluma de cristal y el potecito de tinta para que Roy pudiera utilizarlos.

-Gracias. No tardaré ni un minuto.

Winry era más guapa de lo que recordaba. Roy comprendió enseguida por qué su amigo estaba tan enamorado de ella. Y se sintió preocupado. Roy confiaba en muy pocas mujeres. Había conocido a muchas que estarían dispuestas a avergonzarle.

Knowles regresó a sus quehaceres y Roy centró su atención en Winry.

Tal vez hablar con ella lo apaciguaría.

-Creía que Ed se encontraba en casa -Dijo para iniciar una conversación-. He dado con una propuesta de negocio que creo que encontrará interesante. Yo no suelo implicarme en asuntos económicos, pero esto parecía tan tentador que no he podido resistirme.

-Me temo que no regresará a casa hasta tarde. Y mañana tiene previsto marcharse a Cadamon. Al parecer va a estar fuera varias semanas.

-Era un hecho que a Winry no le agradaba en absoluto.

-Tengo entendido que la última vez que acudió allí usted lo acompañó.

-Eso fue distinto.

-¿Por qué?

Winry alzó la barbilla.

-Entonces tenía previsto convertirme en su amante, tal y como usted ya sabe.

Roy se esforzó por no reír.

-Creo que eso ha cambiado.

-Sí. -Pero Winry tampoco parecía demasiado contenta con la situación.

Roy abrió la cartera y extrajo la proposición de negocio que llevaba, dejó los papeles encima de un montón que había en una esquina del escritorio.

-La habría tratado bien. Edward no se parece en nada a su padre. No tiene por costumbre ir con mujeres. En realidad jamás había tenido una amante, cosa que no significa que haya llevado vida de monje.

-Estoy segura de que no. Estoy segura de que hay muchas mujeres que estarían dispuestas a aceptar su oferta.

-Si él las quisiera, sí. Lo que le estoy diciendo es que usted significa para él mucho más que una simple aventura.

Winry no contestó A ella la incomodaba mucho todo aquello.

-No sé hasta qué punto ha llegado a conocerle. Tal vez a estas alturas ya se haya dado cuenta de que no es el hombre frío que aparenta.

Winry no pudo evitar el sentirse interesada. -¿Puede hablarme de él? "

Roy sonrió.

-¿Qué le gustaría saber exactamente?.

-Parece un hombre tan distante... ¿Ha habido alguna vez alguien que se haya acercado a él, alguien que se haya preocupado por él? Sé que su madre lo abandonó y que su padre se desentendió de él. Es evidente que su hermana sólo se ocupa de sí misma. En una ocasión me habló de su abuela, pero parece que jamás la ve, y el pequeño Selim suele estar en el campo.

-Yo me preocupo por él-dijo Roy en voz baja.

Winry lo miró con sus preciosos ojos azules, con esos ojos cándidos...

O al menos eso parecían.

-Yo también -dijo Winry.

Roy se preguntó si Winry estaba siendo sincera, si era lo suficientemente lista para ver más allá del frío y cínico aspecto exterior de Edward como para descubrir al hombre que yacía en su interior.

-Por lo que tengo entendido, usted tampoco tiene a nadie que se preocupe por usted. Supongo que eso hace que los dos tengan algo en común.

Winry esbozó una suave sonrisa.

-Supongo. Pero a diferencia de Edward, de niña recibí mucho cariño.

Tuve la madre más maravillosa que se pueda desear y dos abuelos estupendos. No fue hasta después de su muerte que mi padre se ocupó de mí.

Entonces sufrí malos tratos. He aprendido lo importante que es el amor.

Creo que Edward no tiene ni la menor idea de eso.

-Tal vez podría enseñarle.

- ¿Enseñarle?

-Creo que una persona tiene que llegar a aprender lo que se siente cuando alguien te quiere antes de poder querer como respuesta. Y estoy seguro de que un hombre puede aprenderlo.

-Tal vez sí. Quizá lo intentaría si fuera más valiente. Desgraciadamente, el riesgo es demasiado grande. En cuanto haya saldado mi deuda, me iré. Lord Greville me está pagando un salario ridículamente elevado, pero no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo. -Winry sonrió con picardía-.

Además, probablemente me lo merezca.

Roy rió y se mostró contento ante la confianza que Winry desplegaba con él Y por la sensación de seguridad tan opuesta a la oscura opinión que Edward tenía de sí mismo.

-Edward me ha asegurado que, en cuanto haya cumplido con mi obligación, me buscará un puesto de trabajo. Confío en él en ese aspecto y creo que cualquier empleo que me encuentre me gustará.

-Supongo que sí..., al menos durante un tiempo.

-¿A qué se refiere?

Roy se encogió de hombros con la esperanza de parecer despreocupado.

-Es usted una mujer joven y muy atractiva. Es natural que quiera casarse algún día.

-Soy una mujer, señor Mustang. Y no soy distinta de las demás. Algún día me gustaría formar mi propia familia.

Roy asintió. Winry parecía ser tal y como Edward la había descrito: directa, decidida y encantadoramente sincera.

-Entonces le deseo mucha suerte, señorita Rockbell. Dígale a Edward que le eche un vistazo a la propuesta que le he dejado encima del escritorio. Dígale que me gustaría que pasara a verme antes de que abandone la ciudad. Tendremos que actuar con cautela si queremos que este asunto salga bien.

-Le escribiré una nota -dijo Winry-. Por si sale antes de que le vea por la mañana.

-Gracias. -Roy se despidió de ella con formalidad, recogió su sombrero y sus guantes y salió de la casa sin dejar de pensar en la conversación que acababa de mantener con Winry. Cuando habló acerca de Winry con Edward en el club, se había convencido de que era la misma maquinadora que había sido con catorce años.

Después de haber hablado con ella, Roy empezaba a pensar que tal vez estaba equivocado. Si Edward la deseaba tanto como parecía, tal vez el matrimonio no era una solución tan mala.

Roy se colocó el sombrero bajo el brazo y se puso los guantes. Seguro que el matrimonio no era algo tan malo. Muchas personas se casaban. Lo cierto era que a él no le importaría algún día tener esposa e hijos. Por supuesto Roy no era hombre de una sola mujer, pero eso no importaba, pues la mayoría de sus amigos tampoco lo eran. Probablemente a Edward le sentaría bien: un par de niños correteando por la casa, una esposa que pudiera darle el afecto que jamás tuvo de pequeño... Tal vez Winry podría ayudarle a disolver esa supuesta calma que Edward lucía como si se tratara de una armadura.

Además tal vez la chica no era tan inocente como aparentaba. Quizá simplemente era mucho más sofisticada a la hora de conseguir sus objetivos en la actualidad de lo que lo había sido a los catorce años. Roy tenía la esperanza de que Edward fuera lo suficientemente listo como para descubrir la verdad y se alegraba mucho de no encontrarse en el lugar de su amigo.

Winry se quedó mirando el dosel cubierto de terciopelo de color azul pálido sobre su cama. Al otro lado de la ventana se dejaba notar la tormenta y las nubes ocultaban la luna y las estrellas. Soplaba un fuerte viento y los relámpagos crujían provocando unas chispas amarillas que iluminaban el oscuro cielo. Eran más de las doce y Winry no podía dormir.

No dejaba de pensar en Edward, ni en lo que había ocurrido entre ellos en su despacho. Si cerraba los ojos, todavía podía sentir el calor de su largo y duro cuerpo, las cálidas y dulces sensaciones que recorrían sus venas.

El mero hecho de pensar en ello hacía que Winry temblara del mismo modo que había temblado entre los brazos de Edward.

La experiencia había sido tan embriagadora que Winry había deseado que no terminara nunca. Y sabía que Edward tampoco habría querido que terminase. En realidad, Winry estaba asombrada de que Edward se hubiera detenido cuando lo hizo. «¿Por qué lo habría hecho?», se preguntó Winry.

En realidad ya lo sabía.

Edward había leído sus cartas durante muchos años. Conocía sus pensamientos y más profundos sueños; tal vez la conocía mejor que nadie en el mundo. Edward quería hacerle el amor, pero sabía que haciéndolo destrozaría los sueños de Winry.

Edward fingía ser una persona severa e indiferente, pero Winry ya no creía que lo fuera. Trabajar tan cerca de él había contribuido a que Winry tuviera conocimiento de los cambios que Edward estaba haciendo en Cadamon. Edward había dicho que estaba incrementando los beneficios. Indudablemente, el resultado final sería un éxito, pero a Winry le resultaba difícil creer que Edward estuviera construyendo unas bonitas casitas de cuatro pisos para los trabajadores únicamente por dinero.

Y también estaba el niño, el pequeño Selim Townsend, el sobrino de Edward. Era evidente que el niño quería mucho a su tío y que el sentimiento era mutuo. Edward protegía mucho al niño. Si creyera que su hermana iba a estar de acuerdo, Winry estaba segura de que Edward se quedaría con el niño para que viviera con él en Londres. Pero abandonar a su hijo no haría ningún bien a la reputación de Barbara y, para la condesa de Haywood, el estatus era muy importante. De modo que el niño vivía con su madre y Edward pagaba las facturas mientras se convencía a sí mismo de que se trataba de un asunto de funcionalidad económica.

Y también estaba el trato que había hecho Winry. Gracias a la generosidad del conde, Winry había recibido la educación que tanto había deseado.

En lugar de querer cobrar la deuda, Edward había liberado a Winry de su deuda y, si ella lo hubiera permitido, habría continuado manteniendo su nivel de vida.

«No sé hasta qué punto lo conoce -le había dicho Roy Mustang-. Tal vez a estas alturas ya se haya dado cuenta de que no es el hombre frío que aparenta ser.»

Edward no era el villano frío que Winry había creído que era.

No era más que una persona desesperada y solitaria.

Una ráfaga de viento movió las persianas al otro lado de la ventana, lo que atrajo la atención de Winry. La lluvia caía formando enormes cortinas grises y golpeaba contra las gruesas paredes de piedra de la mansión. Edward estaba ahí fuera, bajo la lluvia, por su culpa, porque no confiaba en lo que podía ocurrir si se quedaba en casa. Estaba fuera y Winry estaba preocupada por él.

Preocupada por él y mucho más que eso. Winry se esforzó por evitar el dolor y, por primera vez, admitió la verdad.

«Dios mío, estoy enamorada de él.»

Aquel pensamiento, antes inimaginable, provocó que a Winry se le formara un nudo en la garganta. ¿Cómo había ocurrido? ¿Cuándo había ocurrido? ¿Fue en un momento determinado, un minuto en concreto, un día en concreto, o había ocurrido lentamente, como la arena engullida por el oleaje? Quizá fue la primera vez que Winry miró más allá de aquellos fríos ojos dorados para apreciar las turbulentas emociones que Edward ocultaba con tanto esmero. Tal vez fue el momento en que comprobó que aquella falsa fachada no era más que un modo de ocultar la soledad y la desesperación que le habían invadido durante tanto tiempo.

A Winry se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Eran lágrimas por Edward y por la vida vacía que llevaba. Lágrimas por ella, por amar a un hombre que jamás llegaría a amarla. ¿Cómo podía haberse permitido enamorarse de un hombre que no conocía el significado de aquella palabra?

«Tal vez podría enseñárselo.»

El comentario de Mustang le había marcado desde el mismo momento en que lo había pronunciado. ¿Era posible que un hombre como Edward aprendiera a amar? y de ser así, ¿era ella lo suficiente mujer para enseñarle?

Peor aún, ¿tenía ella el coraje necesario para intentarlo?

En aquel momento Winry oyó que el conde acababa de llegar a casa. Al cabo de un rato, sus pesados pasos iniciaron el ascenso de las escaleras. Edward no solía beber y Winry sabía que no estaría borracho. Sabía que simplemente estaría cansado, empapado y solo.

Por la mañana se marcharía. Winry no sabía cuándo tenía previsto regresar. Ella le había evitado durante semanas. Ahora, de pronto, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de verle, esa noche, en aquel mismo instante. Winry salió de su ancha cama de plumas y se puso su bata de satén azul; le temblaban las manos. Se colocó bien el cuello de la bata y dejó que su cabellera reposara sobre sus hombros. Caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación mientras le latía el corazón a toda prisa y, de pronto, sintió que tenía la boca seca.

Se desplazó con cuidado y comprobó que no hubiera ningún miembro del servicio que rondara por allí. Abrió la puerta y atravesó el pasillo. Al final del mismo, una pequeña lámpara encendida sobre una mesita provocaba unas extrañas sombras en las paredes. Winry tembló de frío y se apresuró hacia el dormitorio de Edward. Pero cuando llegó a su puerta se detuvo un instante.

Al otro lado de aquella pesada puerta de madera, Winry oyó los movimientos de Edward. Inspiró profundamente para intentar reunir algo de coraje, posó la mano sobre el pomo plateado de la puerta, lo hizo girar y entró en la poco iluminada habitación. De pie, en la entrada de la habitación, vio la puerta abierta que daba al dormitorio de Edward. Ardía el fuego en la chimenea y una lámpara de aceite permanecía encendida encima del mueble con encimera de mármol. Edward se encontraba frente al mueble y se preparaba para irse a la cama.

Winry dejó de respirar durante un rato. Edward se había quitado el frac, el chaleco y la camisa de lino blanco. Los pantalones negros mojados colgaban en su estrecha cadera como si de una capa de pintura se tratase, y sus largas y musculosas piernas todavía llevaban puestas las altas botas negras.

Tenía el cabello mojado por la lluvia. Tenía el pecho desnudo, ancho que daba paso a un vientre liso muy musculoso.

Sin darse cuenta, Winry se humedeció los labios. Seguía observando la preciosa masculinidad del cuerpo de Edward. No se dio cuenta de que se estaba moviendo, de que se dirigía en silencio hacia él, hasta que Edward alzó la vista, la vio y se quedó completamente inmóvil. La expresión de preocupación en su rostro fue sustituida por una expresión de sorpresa, y sus espesas cejas negras prácticamente se unieron.

-¿Winry? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Qué pasa? -Edward se acercó a ella con tres largos pasos y la agarró preocupado por los hombros-. ¿Estás bien?

Winry humedeció sus temblorosos labios.

-Tenía que venir. Tenía que verte.

-Winry... querida, ¿qué ha ocurrido?

-No ocurre nada. Sólo es que... No quiero que te vayas.

Edward no dijo nada.

-No lo entiendo.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo. Sólo sé que no quiero que te marches mañana por la mañana. Quiero que te quedes aquí, conmigo.

Edward cambió de expresión. Los músculos de sus mejillas se endurecieron.

-Ya sabes por qué me voy. No eres tan ingenua.

Winry se ruborizó ligeramente pero no apartó la mirada.

-Sé por qué te vas. Intentas mantenerte alejado. Intentas protegerme. No quieres hacerme daño.

Los increíbles ojos dorados de Edward se tiñeron de ira, pero al poco desapareció.

-Me voy porque te deseo. Si me quedo, tarde o temprano, te acosaré.

¿Lo haría? No, a menos que ella también quisiera que lo hiciera. Ahora estaba convencida de ello, sabía que podía confiar en él.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres, Edward?

Edward apretó los dientes con fuerza. Sus rasgos dejaban entrever la furia.

-Sabes que sí.

-Entonces hazme el amor. Ahora. Esta noche.

Por un momento, a Edward le brillaron las pupilas. Después negó lentamente con un movimiento de cabeza.

-No sabes lo que dices.

Winry se aproximó a Edward y colocó una mano sobre su pecho.

-Te equivocas, Edward. Sé perfectamente lo que digo. -y era cierto.

Por primera vez desde que había salido de su habitación, Winry comprendió lo que la había empujado a acudir al dormitorio de Edward, exactamente el riesgo que aquello comportaba; sabía que tenía que asumirlo-.

Cuando cancelaste mi deuda me devolviste la libertad. Me permitiste tomar mis propias decisiones. Quiero lo que los dos deseamos.

Edward la miró como si Winry fuera otra persona, otra mujer. La miraba con una mirada oscura, asustada e intensa.

-No puedes pensar realmente lo que estás diciendo. Has luchado contra esto desde el día en que nos conocimos.

-Sé mejor que nunca lo que estoy diciendo. Hazme el amor, Edward...

Por favor...

Pasaron varios minutos. Edward sintió un estremecimiento. Alzó las manos y rodeó a Winry por la cintura con sus brazos. La abrazó.

Edward tenía el pecho húmedo por la lluvia. Winry sintió sus rápidos latidos del corazón. Sus pantalones mojados empaparon la bata de Winry, pero a ella no le importó. En algún momento durante las largas horas de aquella noche, todo se había esclarecido. A partir de aquel momento Winry haría lo que su corazón le dictara sin importarle las consecuencias ni el precio.

Edward examinó el rostro de Winry y estudió sus rasgos. La miró a los ojos como si quisiera mirarle el alma. Inclinó entonces la cabeza y la besó. Fue el beso más apasionado y tierno que ella jamás había recibido. Un beso que decía todas las cosas que Winry deseaba oír de él y que probablemente jamás llegaría a decirle. Winry le devolvió el beso depositando en él todo el amor que acababa de descubrir y, ¡Dios santo, se sintió tan bien!

Winry le besó suavemente en la boca, en el cuello, en sus hombros desnudos. Notó cómo Edward se estremecía.

Edward suspiró y le acarició la barbilla con ternura. La obligó a mirarle.

-Winry, ¿estás segura?

«Completamente segura -pensó-. Te amo.» Pero no pronunció aquellas palabras. Edward no sabía cómo afrontar semejantes emociones; todavía no. Winry acababa de aprender a aceptarlas por sí misma.

-Estoy segura, Edward.

Tras deslizar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward, le acarició la negra cabellera húmeda, le besó con suavidad e inhaló el olor que desprendía. Edward la besó con fuerza, con erotismo, como si no tuviera suficiente.

Sus alientos se fundieron y sus labios se humedecieron. Winry se aproximó a él, maravillándose al comprobar lo bien que se compenetraban sus cuerpos, capturada por la sensación de solidez y de protección que le aportaba el pecho de Edward.

Edward la alzó y la llevó hasta el dormitorio. La posó sobre la enorme cama y le quitó la bata de satén. Desabrochó el botón del cuello de su camisón de algodón y se lo quitó por la cabeza. Winry sintió un atisbo de vergüenza y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, pero no intentó cubrirse. No tras comprobar la mirada de aprobación que brillaba como fuego en los ojos de

Edward. Éste deshizo el lazo que sostenía la trenza de su pelo y pasó los dedos por ella para que su cabellera reposara sobre los hombros.

-Eres preciosa -dijo Edward en voz baja-. Más incluso de lo que había imaginado. -Le acarició la barbilla con un dedo, luego lo deslizó por el cuello y por el hombro hasta dejarlo reposar sobre el pezón. Winry se estremeció de pasión. Edward inclinó la cabeza y la besó. Fue un beso largo y apasionado. Le acarició el pecho provocándole un leve cosquilleo.

Edward se apartó de ella el tiempo justo para apagar la lámpara y quitarse los pantalones húmedos y las botas. Luego se reunió con ella en la cama con el cuerpo todavía húmedo y frío. Sus ojos dorados se mostraron oscuros e intensos.

-Sé que debería rechazarte. Si no fuera un bastardo tan impío lo haría. -Edward le retiró un largo mechón de cabello rubio de la mejilla-. Pero no permitiré que te vayas. No puedo. Te deseo con todas mis fuerzas.

-Edward... -Winry se aproximó a él y le acarició la mandíbula con la palma de la mano. Había algo en la mirada de Edward. Winry miró más allá de la pasión, observó la urgente necesidad, el doloroso deseo. Entonces Edward la besó. Introdujo su lengua en el interior de la boca de Winry de forma posesiva y Winry sintió crecer el fuego en su interior. El beso prosiguió, húmedo y apasionado, largo y desesperado; un beso que provocó que sus pezones se endurecieran y que su corazón latiera a toda máquina.

Fuera, la tormenta no cesaba. Una tormenta que se desarrollaba al compás de la velocidad a la que corría la sangre por las venas de Winry. Edward deslizó su boca a lo largo del cuello de ella y luego por los hombros; acto seguido, le mordisqueó un pezón. Lo saboreó mientras la luz iluminaba las diminutas venas azules bajo su piel. Winry gimió débilmente. Estaba temblando y sus pechos se estremecieron bajo las suaves caricias de Edward.

Éste le acarició el torso, después el ombligo y finalmente se aproximó a la pálida mata rubia que cubría su entrepierna.

Winry se tensó. No sabía demasiadas cosas acerca del acto sexual. Únicamente lo que Riza le había contado. Winry no estaba muy segura de lo que debía hacer.

-No te haré daño, Winry -dijo Edward con un suave tono de voz-.

Confías en mí, ¿verdad?

Winry tragó saliva con dificultad y asintió:

-Sí... -Suspiró justo antes de que Edward volviera a besarla dejando que una cálida sensación la invadiera para que sus músculos se relajaran.

Uno de los largos dedos de Edward se deslizó entre las piernas de Winry y lo introdujo en su interior. Winry sintió una ola de calor. Edward empezó a acariciarla, con un ritmo que concordaba con los movimientos de su lengua, dulce y apasionada. Winry aguantó la respiración mientras Edward la acariciaba deslizándose suavemente en el interior de su cuerpo.

Winry se estremeció y dejó escapar un suave gemido.

Edward la besó con suavidad.

-Tu cuerpo está listo, Winry. Estás húmeda y preparada para que nuestros cuerpos se unan.

Winry humedeció sus labios, consciente de que le temblaban.

-¿Qué... qué tengo que hacer?

Edward le dedicó una de sus extrañas sonrisas y su corazón se unió al de él con todo su amor.

-Confía en mí. Yo me ocuparé del resto.

Winry le devolvió la sonrisa y comprobó que Edward la miraba con ternura antes de acomodarse entre sus piernas. Notó la dureza de Edward en tanto la penetraba con extrema suavidad. Al llegar al himen, Edward se detuvo. Winry reconoció una mezcla de alivio y algo más tierno y dulce, lo que provocó que le diera un vuelco el corazón.

-Ahora te haré un poco de daño -dijo Edward-. Intentaré ir con mucho cuidado.

Winry no sabía que aquello le dolería y, sin darse cuenta, sus músculos se tensaron. Entonces Edward volvió a besarla. Al otro lado de la ventana, la tormenta rugía con fuerza. Los relámpagos se sucedían y los truenos restallaban sin cesar. Edward introdujo la lengua en el interior de su boca, le llenó el corazón de amor y la mente de pensamientos que se centraban por completo en él. Edward presionó entonces levemente.

La fuerte inspiración de Winry se vio ahogada por el beso de Edward al tiempo que la penetraba. La muchacha temblaba, intentando ajustarse a aquella extraña sensación. Edward, al mando de la situación, se aferró a sus codos muy concentrado mientras las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí... No... no ha estado tan mal...

Edward se sintió aliviado y esbozó una tímida sonrisa. La besó lentamente, y después empezó a moverse. Winry tomó aire al notar las sensaciones que la invadían. La rígida espada de Edward se deslizó lentamente en su interior, llenándola de tal modo que provocó que Winry se estremeciera. Se sentía acalorada, ardiente como en medio de una fogata. Agarró a Edward por el cuello y clavó las uñas en los hombros de Edward en tanto arqueaba su cuerpo. Cada vez con más fuerza, más profundamente, más deprisa, con un ritmo seductor, absorbiendo su mente y cuerpo...

Winry se tensó. Una ola de calor recorrió su cuerpo, tan fuerte como los relámpagos que estallaban al otro lado de la ventana.

-¡Edward! -exclamó. Winry se abrazó a él con todas sus fuerzas, temiendo soltarse, convencida de que si lo hacía algo la arrastraría. Notó que todos sus músculos se tensaban, notó como algo caliente y húmedo se derramaba en su interior. Tras un gemido, Edward se dejó caer entre en sus brazos.

Permanecieron tumbados durante un buen rato, escuchando los sonidos de la tormenta y los latidos rítmicos de sus corazones.

«He hecho bien -pensó Winry-, Jamás podría haber sido tan perfecto,»

Edward la besó con suavidad. Se apartó de ella, se desperezó a su lado y la abrazó.

-No te he hecho mucho daño, ¿verdad?

Winry sonrió en la oscuridad.

-Me ha encantado.

Winry vio cómo Edward sonreía.

-A mí también.

-¿Tanto como esperabas?

-Más. Mil veces más.

Winry se relajó sobre las almohadas y coincidió con él por completo.

Pensó que se quedarían dormidos, pero tumbada a su lado, con una mano en el pecho de Edward, notaba cómo sus músculos se expandían al respirar y sus costillas se ensanchaban. Winry volvió a notar la misma sensación que había sentido poco antes.

-Estás jugando con fuego, pequeña.

Hubo cierto tono malicioso en su voz, algo que Winry jamás había percibido anteriormente. Aquel descubrimiento la aterrorizó. Winry le acarició el pezón con la punta de un dedo.

-¿En serio?

Edward agarró su muñeca, la llevó hasta su vientre y colocó la mano sobre su pene, de nuevo erecto.

-¡Dios!

Winry oyó cómo Edward se reía y le gustó. Empezó a comprobar el tamaño y la longitud de su miembro, tan grande como lo había estado cuando se había introducido en su interior.

-Te he avisado -dijo Edward.

-Ya lo sé -dijo Winry, pero no dejó de acariciarle. Ella sentía la misma pasión que cuando hacían el amor. Ahora sabía lo que aquello significaba: quería volver a tener a Edward dentro de sí.

Winry suspiró mientras Edward se colocaba encima de ella, le separaba las piernas con la rodilla y la penetraba con una simple caricia.

-No deberías haberlo hecho -bromeó Edward-. Ahora arderás.

-Edward inclinó la cabeza y la besó.

Winry le devolvió el beso y sonrió para sus adentros. Al día siguiente cumpliría diecinueve años. Desde pequeña le habían enseñado que debía mantenerse alejada del fuego. Pero no aquella noche. Aquella noche no le importaba quemarse.


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 13**

* * *

><p><em>Mañana es mi cumpleaños. Cumpliré dieciséis aunque, en algunos aspectos, me siento mayor. Los padres de las demás chicas les envían regalos por su cumpleaños, pero si yo pudiera escoger preferiría irme de excursión o tal vez hacer un viaje a cualquier lugar. Siempre me ha encantado visitar nuevos lugares, aunque nunca he tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo. Tengo muchas ganas de conocer Londres. Sé que me encantaría. Tiene que ser una ciudad maravillosa.<em>

* * *

><p>Mientras Edward descendía por las escaleras, esbozó una sonrisa al recordar la carta de Winry. La fecha a la que se refería la carta era el 27 de octubre. Edward recordaba aquella fecha y siempre se había asegurado que Winry recibiera un regalo aquel día año tras año: un bonito chal de cachemir la primera vez, un par de guantes muy caros al siguiente cumpleaños...<p>

Jamás había podido llevarla de viaje como hubiera querido, pero aquel día Edward tenía la intención de poner remedio a aquella situación.

La alegría que sentía Edward se convirtió en otra cosa al recordar la noche anterior. Winry se había comportado tal y como lo había imaginado, o incluso mejor. Su inocente pasión había resultado mucho más excitante que las habilidades de la más diestra prostituta. Habían hecho el amor dos veces durante la noche y una vez más antes del amanecer. Después, Edward la había llevado dormida a su dormitorio para protegerla de la embarazosa situación que le habría supuesto encontrarse con los miembros del servicio a la mañana siguiente.

Edward llegó al pie de la escalera y vio que Knowles corría hacia él. El alto y delgado mayordomo le hizo una breve reverencia con su cabeza calva.

-Buenos días, señor.

-Buenos días, Knowles.

-Su carruaje está listo y le espera para partir hacia Cadamon, señor, tal y como instruyó ayer.

-Sí, bueno. Ha habido un cambio de planes.

-¿Señor?

-En lugar de ir a Cadamon me dirigiré hacia Tunbridge Wells, y la señorita Rockbell me acompañará.

Si Knowles se sorprendió no llegó a demostrarlo.

-Sí, señor.

-Dile al ama de llaves de la señorita Rockbell que prepare su equipaje. Necesitará varios vestidos de noche y otras prendas más. Y haz que un sirviente baje mi maleta de viaje. La encontrará hecha a los pies de mi cama. -Edward no disponía de moro y jamás se había acostumbrado a que otro hombre realizara por él aquellas íntimas tareas.

-Como desee, señor.

Knowles echó a correr con sus delgadas piernas. Edward se hizo una nota mental para recordarse a sí mismo que, cuando regresara de Tunbridge Wells, tendría que aumentarle el sueldo.

Edward se dirigió al comedor pensando en el viaje. Ocupó su asiento habitual encabezando la mesa y le indicó al sirviente que le llenara una taza de café. Estaba ansioso por saber qué le parecerían sus planes a Winry. Después de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos la pasada noche, la idea de un viaje fuera de Londres se le había aparecido como si de una revelación divina se tratase. Quería pasar tiempo con ella, quería darle la oportunidad de que se acostumbrara a su forma de hacer el amor y que aceptara el futuro que tenía previsto para ella.

Tunbridge Wells parecía el lugar ideal para empezar. Se encontraba cerca de Londres, pero lo suficientemente alejado para poder estar solos.

Además, allí había muchas cosas para hacer. En Tunbridge había muchos restaurantes, tiendas y teatros, y había unas casitas muy bonitas que se podían alquilar. En aquella época del año no les resultaría difícil encontrar una.

La idea de estar a solas con Winry, de hacerle el amor sin las limitaciones de la noche anterior, provocó que se pusiera inmediatamente erecto. Dios, haberla tenido tres veces no había calmado su apetito por ella.

Quería hacerle el amor de cien formas distintas y, aun así, no estaba seguro de que fuera suficiente.

Deseaba poder regresar arriba y volver a meterse en la cama con ella, pero suspiró resignado y se contentó con las imágenes de la pasión que compartirían en Tunbridge Wells.

Winry se desperezó entre las sábanas y se lamentó por la rigidez de sus músculos y el dolor que sentía en zonas de su cuerpo que jamás le habían dolido. Abrió los ojos. Echó un vistazo a la habitación y se relajó al descubrir que se encontraba en su dormitorio y que Edward no estaba con ella.

«Edward.» Dios mío, resultaba imposible creer que hubiera acudido a él la noche anterior, que le hubiera pedido que le hiciera el amor. Parecía increíble las cosas que habían llegado a hacer. Pero estaba contenta de lo ocurrido. No le hubiera gustado perderse esas horas entre sus brazos, en su cama, por nada del mundo.

Incluso aunque aquello supusiera el fin de sus sueños.

Aquel pensamiento la inquietó. Trató de ocultarlo bajo los dulces recuerdos de Ed. Ya pensaría en el futuro más adelante. Hoy no.

Volvió a desperezarse y se cubrió la boca para bostezar. Echó un vistazo al reloj que había encima de la chimenea y vio que eran casi las once de la mañana. Parpadeó y puso los pies en el suelo. Al oír el familiar toque de Silvie en la puerta, le dijo a la chica que entrara con la esperanza de que no se fijara en sus labios ligeramente hinchados ni en el rosado tono de su cuello, provocado por el roce de la barba de Edward.

-Buenos días, señorita. -Silvie entró en la habitación con su habitual energía-. El señor me ha pedido que le haga las maletas. -Silvie sonrió-. Parece que se va otra vez de viaje.

-¿De viaje? -Winry se sorprendió-. ¿Pero adónde vamos?

-No me lo ha dicho. No suele explicarme nada.

Winry se sentó en la silla tapizada de azul que había frente al espejo y empezó a desenredarse la rubia cabellera con el cepillo. A Cadamon, por supuesto. Edward debía marcharse aquel día. Winry esbozó una lenta y secreta sonrisa al comprender que Edward había decidido que Winry lo acompañara.

-¡Oh! -Silvie se aproximó a Winry-. Por Dios, casi me olvido. Esta mañana ha venido un miembro del servicio por la puerta trasera. La estaba buscando. -Silvie se metió una mano en el bolsillo y sacó un pedacito de papel arrugado-. Dejó este mensaje. Dijo que sólo usted podía leerlo.

Winry frunció el ceño al ver el sobre blanco sellado con una gota de lacra roja. Acto seguido sonrió. Tal vez Riza había regresado. Si Winry había necesitado ver en alguna ocasión a su querida amiga era entonces. Winry abrió el sobre a toda prisa.

No era de Riza y, al leer el nombre garabateado con tinta azul al final de la página, a Winry le tembló tanto la mano que estuvo a punto de dejar caer el papel al suelo Alex. Por el amor de Dios, Alex Marlin era la última persona de la que quería tener noticias. Winry empezó a leer la nota

Querida Winry:

No puedes imaginarte lo preocupado que he estado. Espero que Elrictodavía no te haya hecho daño. Tengo que verte. Tengo que comprobar que estás bien. Hay un pequeño hotel en la calle Albermale, el Quintain. Encontrémonos en la cafetería a las tres en punto esta tarde. Si valoras nuestra amistad, si realmente te importo, espero que no me decepciones.

Saludos,

ALEX

Winry arrugó el papel en la palma de su mano al tiempo que agradecía que Edward no lo hubiera visto. Al pensar en Alex se vio invadida por un sentimiento de culpabilidad. No había querido hacerle daño. En realidad, Winry se sorprendió ligeramente al comprobar que parecía importarle mucho. Ella no le había prometido nada, jamás le había dicho nada, aunque hubo una época en que Winry había creído quererle.

Suspiró. No podía encontrarse con Alex aquella tarde. Pronto saldría de la ciudad y ni siquiera era justo que aquello le preocupara.

No era correcto permitir que aquello continuase, permitir que Alex creyera que ella todavía sentía algo por él ahora que tenía las cosas tan claras. En realidad, por Alex no sentía otra cosa que simple amistad.

-Necesito papel y pluma, Silvie. Me gustaría que le entregaras mi respuesta al caballero personalmente. Asegúrate de que le llega directamente al señor Marlin y a nadie más.

-Sí, señorita. -Silvie cogió a toda prisa el material del estante del armario y Winry escribió la respuesta. Cuando terminó, Winry dobló la hoja de papel, la selló y se la entregó a Silvie junto a las indicaciones necesarias para encontrar la casa de Alex.

-Espera hasta que nos hayamos marchado. Luego asegúrate de que le llega. Y quédate con esto. Lord Elric no tiene por qué enterarse.

-No se preocupe, señorita -dijo Silvie.

Winry esperó que así fuera. Sabía lo que Edward pensaba de Alex Marlin aunque no creía que éste fuera tan mala persona como Edward quería hacerle ver. Simplemente se trataba de una gran enemistad entre dos hombres que teñía la percepción de Edward sobre el hombre que realmente era Alex.

Winry se preguntaba qué debía de haber ocurrido realmente entre ellos para que se odiaran de ese modo. Tal vez así durante el viaje podría convencer a Edward para que se lo explicara.

-¿Quiere que le trence el cabello, señorita? Tal vez así se le mantenga mejor para el viaje.

-Sí, gracias. Es una buena idea.

Winry se sentó mientras Silvie le trenzaba la cabellera y recogía las trenzas en la parte superior de su cabeza. Luego se colocó bien el sombrero de seda y se lo ató por debajo de la barbilla. Entre tanto, Winry no podía dejar de pensar en Edward y en su apasionado encuentro de la noche anterior.

En el espejo, unas manchas aparecieron en sus mejillas al recordar a Edward desnudo, su bonito cuerpo moviéndose encima del suyo, su erección en el interior de su cuerpo y sabía que Edward esperaba que aquella noche volviera a ocurrir.

Winry pensó entonces en Alex, pensó en la ira de Edward simplemente al oír mencionar su nombre. Y se preocupó al pensar lo que podía ocurrir si el conde descubría que Alex seguía persiguiéndola. En aquel momento, Winry tuvo la premonición de que pronto empezarían los problemas.

Edward se reclinó en el respaldo del asiento del carruaje mientras observaba a Winry con los párpados medio cerrados. Winry frunció el ceño en cuanto el carruaje llegó a las afueras de Londres y dobló hacia el sur en lugar de continuar hacia el nordeste por la carretera que conducía a Cadamon.

-¿No nos hemos equivocado de dirección? Si no recuerdo mal, Cadamon se encuentra en la dirección opuesta.

Edward esbozó media sonrisa.

-Nos dirigimos a Tunbridge Wells. Es una pequeña y encantadora población, muy tranquila y bonita. Pensé que te gustaría conocerla.

Winry estaba preciosa aquel día. Llevaba un vestido de seda color ciruela con un encaje color hueso. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los labios algo hinchados. Edward sabía que era el culpable de ello. Y no era más que el principio.

Winry le dedicó una amplia sonrisa que provocó que Edward sintiera un gran placer.

-¡Oh, sí! He leído cosas sobre Tunbridge. Me encantaria ir.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Winry.

Winry se mostró muy sorprendida.

-¿Este viaje es mi regalo de cumpleaños? No creía que supieras cuándo era.

-¿No? Recibiste los regalos que te envié. Siempre me dabas las gracias en tus cartas.

Winry se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

-Sí, es cierto. Pero creía que le pagabas a alguien en la escuela para que me comprara los regalos.

Edward no respondió. Era lógico que lo pensara. Edward no había adjuntado nota personal alguna. Simplemente ordenaba que la encargada le dijera que eran de su parte.

-Bueno... ¿y cómo te sientes al cumplir diecinueve años?

Winry sonrió.

-No muy distinta de cuando tenía dieciocho, a excepción de... –Winry se ruborizó más todavía y Edward sabía que pensaba en la noche anterior.

Edward sintió una fuerte y dolorosa erección. Se le ocurrió que podía correr las cortinas y hacerle el amor en el carruaje, pero todo aquello era todavía muy nuevo para Winry y tal vez se asustaría. Edward no quería asustarla con la verdadera extensión de su pasión.

-Ahora eres una mujer -dijo Edward mientras intentaba no imaginársela desnuda ni pensar en la reciente pasión que había surgido entre los dos-. Supongo que eso cambia bastantes cosas.

-Sí, supongo que sí.

-Cuando regresemos te encontraré un alojamiento. Una casita que no esté muy lejos de la calle Brook. Allí estarás más cómoda y así no tendremos que enfrentamos a los chismorreos de los miembros del servicio.

Winry le examinó.

-Preferiría que no habláramos del futuro hasta que regresemos, si no te importa. Hoy es mi cumpleaños y no me gustaría que desavenencia alguna lo echara a perder.

¿Desavenencia? ¿Qué clase de desavenencia podía surgir entre ellos?

Winry había acudido a él, habían hecho el amor como Edward siempre había deseado. Ahora era el momento de hacer planes de futuro. Pero Edward no dijo nada. Como había dicho Winry, era su cumpleaños. Los asuntos prácticos podían esperar hasta su regreso.

-¿Cuántos años tienes tú, Edward? -Aquella pregunta pilló a Edward desprevenido.

-Veintiocho. -Aunque Edward se sentía, en algunas ocasiones, como si tuviera cien años-. Pareces sorprendida. ¿Pensabas que era mayor?

-A veces sí lo pienso. Pero otras veces te he mirado y me he dicho que no podías ser mucho mayor que yo.

El comentario disgustó a Edward. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que había dejado atrás la juventud; si es que alguna vez había sido realmente joven.

-Pareces más joven cuando sonríes. ¿Lo sabías? Sonríes muy poco.

Edward no respondió. ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Que antes sonreía a menudo, pero que ya apenas recordaba cómo se hacía?

-¿Qué te hace feliz, Edward? ¿Qué cosas te alegran?

Edward frunció el ceño ante la absurdidad de la pregunta.

-No tengo tiempo para preocuparme por estas tonterías -gruñó, pero acto seguido pensó que ella le hacía estar alegre. Incluso ahora, mientras la miraba, iluminada por el rayo de sol que entraba por la ventanilla, con los mechones rubios sobresaliendo de su sombrero, algo en ella le hacía vibrar de alegría, calentaba su frío corazón y le hacía sentir deseos.

Pero no podía decírselo. Edward había supuesto que en cuanto estuviera con ella el deseo desaparecería. Pero cada vez que la miraba, cada vez que Winry sonreía de aquel modo tan suave y dulce, parecía iluminar la oscuridad que reinaba en su interior y crecía el deseo. Se preguntaba qué podría provocar que aquello desapareciera.

-Cuando era más joven me encantaban las tormentas -dijo Winry-.

Solía subirme al tejado de nuestra casa y observar cómo se desplazaban las nubes. Me encantaba observar los relámpagos y escuchar los truenos a mi alrededor. Sé que era peligroso, pero me gustaba hacerlo. Adoraba aquella oscuridad. Deseaba poder tocar las nubes, descubrir de qué estaban hechas.

Tal vez aún lo deseaba, pensó Edward mientras pensaba en su propia oscuridad personal y en el modo en que ella parecía llegar a su interior.

Winry permaneció en silencio al comprobar que Edward no respondía.

Dirigió su atención al exterior y Edward se alegró de poder observarla. El doloroso deseo le invadió de nuevo, una sensación muy familiar ya desde su llegada a Londres.

Edward la deseaba, -deseaba perderse en su interior. Deseaba sentir aquel momento de brillante pasión y luz que había experimentado anteriormente. Era un deseo que raramente lo abandonaba. Aumentaba ahora con fuerza provocándole una erección. En cuanto llegaran a Tunbridge Wells alquilarían una casita y llevaría a Winry a la cama. Le haría el amor hasta saciarse. Hasta que la oscuridad desapareciera de su corazón y, al menos por un tiempo, llegara a sentir que el brillo del sol lo invadía.

Aquello no duraría siempre, por supuesto. No había nada que él pudiera conseguir capaz de durar por mucho tiempo. La oscuridad lo encontraría y descendería de nuevo, como un monstruo, arrastrándolo y envolviéndolo con sus sombríos tentáculos.

Volvería a ocurrir, como siempre, pero no en aquel momento. Ahora estaba Winry y ella era un faro en medio de la oscuridad. Edward tenía previsto gozar de aquella situación, al menos durante un tiempo.

El viaje fue agradable y Edward se esforzó por mantener una conversación educada. Incluso sonrió de vez en cuando. Pero más allá de su aire casual, Winry no pudo evitar detectar el deseo que expresaban los ojos de Edward. No se esforzó por ocultarlo sino que permitió que Winry descubriera el poder que ejercía sobre él. Ver el deseo que sentía por ella provocaba que a Winry se le tensaran los músculos del vientre y que le temblaran ligeramente los labios.

Era tarde cuando llegaron a Tunbridge Wells y Edward parecía cada vez más malhumorado; necesitaba un descanso tanto como ella. Edward se detuvo frente al despacho de un tal Harry Higginbottom, agente inmobiliario, cuyo nombre había conseguido en Londres. Era un hombre que manejaba las propiedades de alquiler de toda la zona. Hicieron el papeleo necesario para poder alquilar una casa muy grande, con habitaciones para el servicio y un establo en la parte trasera. Se encontraba al final de una calle flanqueada por árboles a las afueras de la población, y las dos plantas estaban cubiertas por una cortina de hiedra. La casa daba a un pequeño arroyo rodeado de árboles que mostraban todas las posibles gamas de colores.

-Es preciosa -dijo Winry mientras Edward la acompañaba hasta la entrada cubierta de madera.

Luego realizaron un rápido tour por el piso inferior al tiempo que los sirvientes subían su equipaje al piso superior. A pesar de que se trataba de una casa de piedra, no tenía nada que ver con la mansión de la calle Brook. Con sus pequeños salones, alfombras de colores y docenas de luminosas ventanas, la casa destilaba calidez y encanto.

Ambos regresaron a la entrada; Edward llevaba a Winry cogida de la mano. Echó un vistazo a la escalera.

-¿Vamos a ver qué hay arriba? -Su tono de voz fue ligeramente ronco, algo que hasta entonces no le había apreciado.

Cuando Winry lo miró, comprobó que los ojos de Edward se habían oscurecido. Estaban llenos de pasión y deseo.

-¿Arriba? Sí, supongo que... supongo que es una buena idea.

Ambos subieron a toda prisa hasta el piso superior cogidos de la mano, riéndose como dos niños jugueteando, hasta llegar a la robusta puerta de madera de la suite principal. Winry no le había oído reír de aquel modo jamás. No habría creído que aquel sonido pudiera resultar tan maravilloso. Los dos observaron la puerta y, lentamente, las risas se desvanecieron.

-¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que te deseo?

Winry se humedeció los labios y ambos se miraron a los ojos durante un largo rato.

-¿Por qué no me lo demuestras?

Ed apretó los dientes y los músculos de su mandíbula se tensaron. Alzó a Winry en brazos, abrió la puerta y, tras entrar, la cerró de una patada. Edward la dejó en el suelo, atrapó su rostro entre las manos y la besó apasionadamente. Fue un beso intenso que estremeció a Winry. Winry deseaba acariciar a Edward. Tenía que hacerlo. Con unas manos repentinamente temblorosas, Winry le quitó la chaqueta y la camisa. Sintió la cálida piel de Edward bajo las palmas de sus manos mientras las deslizaba sobre los músculos de su espalda.

Edward desabrochó los botones de la parte trasera del vestido de Winry y, al cabo de pocos segundos, Winry ya estaba desnuda. Sus bocas se encontraron. Ed deslizó su lengua sobre el labio inferior de Winry y ella abrió la boca para dar la bienvenida a su apasionado beso. Edward acarició sus partes íntimas. Winry gimió y empezó a desabrochar a toda prisa los botones del pantalón de Edward. Acto seguido Edward la llevó a la cama, que era grande y suave, y Winry se hundió en ella, debajo de su cuerpo.

-Winry... -Había cierto tono reverencial en su voz. Le acarició los pechos, con cuidado y decisión, dejando escapar un suave gemido. Edward encontró la entrada del pasaje y la penetró.

Edward permaneció inmóvil durante un momento.

Entonces empezó a moverse muy despacio.

Winry susurraba su nombre cada vez que Edward salía de su interior y volvía a penetrarla moviéndose poco a poco con más rapidez y ritmo. Ed no le dio opción, se limitó a tomar lo que tanto deseaba y Winry descubrió que ella simplemente le correspondía. Tras rendirse ante su fuerza, Winry dejó que le invadiera el sensual placer y, en pocos minutos, alcanzó el clímax. Edward lo alcanzó inmediatamente después, lo que provocó que Winry volviera a experimentar un orgasmo.

Winry se agarró del cuello de Edward, sonreía débilmente al pensar en lo mucho que lo quería. No le importaban los años que acababa de cumplir, sólo sabía que aquel cumpleaños lo recordaría siempre.

Winry descubrió que Tunbridge Wells era una pequeña y encantadora población crecida alrededor de unas fuentes descubiertas en 1609. Los turistas podían adquirir frascos de las aguas medicinales y acudir a los pozos para huir del estrés de Londres, o disfrutar de las elegantes tiendas y teatros que habían sido construidos cerca de los manantiales.

Después de salir de la casa tras una noche de pasión, Winry acompañó a Edward al pueblo en su carruaje. Almorzaron en un pequeño restaurante que daba al paseo Pantiles y luego pasearon por las tiendas. Se detuvieron un rato para escuchar un concierto que se celebraba en el parque y después, mientras paseaban, observaron a un grupo de acróbatas que le lanzaban monedas a un mono que saltaba entre el público quitándose el sombrero a modo de agradecimiento.

Al atardecer, Edward cogió a Winry de la mano y la acompañó hasta el interior de una joyería. Un hombre menudo, con gafas de montura dorada, los estuvo observando mientras admiraban las caras joyas del mostrador.

Edward le pidió que le enseñara un precioso collar de brillantes y perlas.

-Es precioso, ¿no le parece? -preguntó el vendedor mientras extraía la cara joya.

Edward se limitó a sonreír. Se situó detrás de Winry y le colocó el maravilloso collar alrededor del cuello.

-Por tu cumpleaños -dijo sorprendiéndola.

Winry había creído que simplemente estaban dando una vuelta por diversión, no se le había pasado por la cabeza la idea de que Edward quisiera hacerle un regalo.

Edward se aproximó al vendedor, cuya sonrisa se amplió al comprobar que Winry no llevaba anillo de casada. A la joven se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, y la sonrisa que había mostrado a lo largo de todo el día desapareció lentamente. Edward no pareció percatarse y continuó tranquilamente la transacción como si aquel extravagante obsequio fuera una simple baratija.

Winry le miró y negó con la cabeza evidentemente nerviosa.

-No, por favor. No puedo...

Llevándose las temblorosas manos a la nuca, Winry se desabrochó el collar. Era el tipo de obsequio que un hombre le regalaría a su amante, tal y como el vendedor parecía haber adivinado. A pesar de que hacía pocas horas que habían hecho el amor de forma apasionada, Winry no quería pensar en sí misma de aquel modo.

-Es precioso, pero yo...

Winry dejó de mirar al vendedor para observar la sombría expresión de Edward; el corazón le latía con fuerza y rezaba para que no se sintiera ofendido.

-Eres muy amable, pero yo no... No quiero que me hagas un regalo como éste...

Edward miró al vendedor y la palidez regresó a su rostro. La incomprensión podía apreciarse en sus ojos.

Edward no se lamentó, simplemente depositó el collar en la caja de terciopelo y volvió a examinar las joyas del mostrador.

-Me gustaría ver aquel de allí, si no le importa.

Edward señaló hacia un sencillo relicario de oro que el vendedor le acercó con menos entusiasmo. Era oval, muy bonito, y llevaba un único brillante en el centro.

-Tal vez éste te guste más. -Edward colocó el relicario alrededor del cuello de Winry y ésta notó el frío del metal al rozar su piel-. Es sencillo, pero tan bonito como la mujer que lo llevará puesto.

Winry se esforzó por no derramar las repentinas lágrimas que invadieron sus ojos, le miró y le sonrió. Tocó el collar con la punta de los dedos.

-Me encanta -dijo-. Siempre lo guardaré. Muchas gracias, Ed.

Edward cambió de expresión. Cogió la mano de Winry, enfundada en un guante, entre las suyas y la besó. Winry sintió que aquel beso daba alas a su corazón.

-Es tarde -dijo Edward-. Debes de estar cansada. Tal vez deberíamos regresar a la casa. -Sus ojos volvían a brillar y era evidente lo que ocurriría cuando llegaran a la casa.

Winry sonrió, de nuevo relajada, mostrándose de acuerdo con la propuesta.

-Muy buena idea.

Edward le devolvió la sonrisa y Winry pensó que había algo más entre ellos dos. Quizá Roy tenía razón. Quizá podría enseñarle a amar.

Winry lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Cada día lo quería un poco más.

La idea de poder conseguir su amor llegaba incluso a dolerle en el corazón.


End file.
